Standing at a Crossroad
by Fanfiction.79
Summary: Phoebe finds herself standing at a crossroad in life, having to make the biggest decision she will ever have to make. Her ex-boyfriend Kyle and his brother Casey also find themselves struggling in life after making one simple innocent mistake. Love will be lost, battles will have to be fought, who said life was ever going to be easy!
1. Chapter 1

**Standing at a crossroad!**

 _ **I have two stories in mind at the moment but decided to start on this one first. Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Your reviews are most welcome! Thanks Sandy)**_

 **Chapter 1**

Phoebe sat in the back seat of the bus with her head phones on her head bopping away to the music as she stared out the window, she was heading on a journey to the unknown **.** It was just over a year ago since herself and her boyfriend Kyle had split up when things didn't work out for them in Melbourne. Kyle had moved away from Melbourne in search for family he knew existed but had never actually met them before then.

The bus pulled up at the next stop letting passengers out from the bus and passengers on. Phoebe looked at the sign and read 'Summer Bay' and thought for a minute before she actually decided to get off.

She strolled along the footpath until she came to the beach, she stood at the fence and looked down at the golden sand and the waves. She smiled to herself thinking she might just fit in here for a while. She pulled off her sandals and carried them on her right hand as her ruck sack and guitar swayed over and back on her back as she walked down onto the golden sand.

* * *

Seventeen year old Casey Braxton sat on the sand mitching from school again, he hated school but if was the pressure coming from his older brother Brax to attend school that was the problem.

Darryl (better known as Brax was twenty six) and was granted full custody of Casey since Casey was ten years of age, Casey had ended up in hospital after being badly beaten by his drunken mum Cheryl so as a result the Braxton brothers lost all contact with their parents.

Casey pulled out a black pouch from his pocket to test his glucose levels, Casey was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes when he was a year old so he has to check his glucose levels at least six times a day and inject himself with insulin twice a day. He prodded the top of his finger with the needle and waited for the monitor to give a reading , while he was waiting for the reading his attention was drawn towards the beautiful , elegant woman that stood on the sand, staring out into the ocean.

He just glanced at the monitor and knew he should inject himself with insulin but instead he shoved everything into the pouch and into the pocket on his jeans. He pulled off his school tie and shoved it into the other pocket before removing his white school shirt and tying it around his waist. He strolled along the sand until he came very near to Phoebe who was away in another world.

"You should get out amongst those waves" said Casey as he stood up beside Phoebe

"Sorry, I am miles away" replied Phoebe as she turned her head towards Casey, "sounds tempting but unfortunately I cannot surf".

"You are new in town, I haven't seen you around here before" asked Casey

"Yes, I just arrived" replied Phoebe "And it has already won my heart over"

"I am Casey by the way" "My name is Phoebe" as they both exchanged a hand shake

"Do you know if there is a B&B around here, or where do I go to get to the caravan park" questioned Phoebe

"If you like, I can walk with you to the caravan park" smiled Casey

"That would be great, but only if you are sure" replied Phoebe before they both headed in the direction of the caravan park.

"So, are you just touring or attending school" questioned Casey as they walked along the road

"Gosh no, I am out of school a while" replied Phoebe "I turned twenty two a few months ago, just touring for a few months" "How about you, what do you do with yourself" asked Phoebe.

Casey wasn't going to let on he was at high school and seventeen years old so instead "I am doing my final year in college in the city" stated Casey "I am just off for a few days"

"Cool" replied Phoebe as they arrived at the caravan park "You need to go up to the house up there and book in" said Casey "If you like I can hang around for a while if you want to know more about the bay"

"That would be great" replied Phoebe as she headed up to the house.

"What can I do for you" asked Alf as he opened the door "I was wondering if I could rent a caravan for a few nights" said Phoebe with a smile

"Sure thing" replied Alf as he took Phoebes details, a copy of ID and a deposit before he gave her the keys. Phoebe strolled back down to Casey who was still sitting on the wall.

"I can't offer you tea/coffee but I can offer you water if you want to come in for a little while, that is if you have nothing else on" questioned Phoebe

"I am free all evening" replied Casey with a smile .

Alf was walking down the footpath towards the caravan's when he spotted Casey and Phoebe heading into the caravan. "That boy will cause a lot of trouble yet" Alf said to himself.

Phoebe sat beside Casey on the couch as they shared the bottle of water. "Do you have a boyfriend" asked Casey in a very low tone

"We broke up about a year ago" replied Phoebe, her heart still pining for Kyle "How about you, I suppose you are in a relationship with some college chick" smiled Phoebe

"No, haven't met the right one yet" replied Casey who was starting to feel a little flushed and hot in himself so took another sip from Phoebe's bottle of water. Within, a few minutes both of them started to move closer to one another. Phoebe made it quite clear she wasn't looking for any long term relationship but would be happy for a one night stand if Casey was up for it, Casey agreed without any hesitation. Soon afterwards both Phoebe and Casey were entangled in each other, for Casey it was making love for the very first time which was indescribable but for Phoebe it was blocking out the hurt she still had inside her over Kyle.

* * *

Twenty five year old Heath was sitting up at the bar in the restaurant biting into a slice of pizza when his phone started to ring.

"Hello" answered Heath as he didn't recognize the number

"Hi Mr. Braxton, this is Bianca here from Summer Bay High"

Heath's heart started to pound fast at the sound of her voice, he had been trying for a long time to get with Bianca but up to now had been unsuccessful. "What can I do for you" he asked.

"I have been trying to get through to Darryl" replied Blanca "Casey hasn't turned up for school today, this is his second day this week"

"Leave it with me, I will let him no" replied Heath before he ended the call.

"How the hell will I ever have a chance with her, if golden boy doesn't do what he is supposed to be doing" stated Heath angrily

"What are you ranting about" asked Brax who was inside the bar wiping glasses.

"Golden boy is mitching school again" smirked Heath as he knew Casey was going to be in serious trouble when Brax caught up with him.

"I will kill him" replied Brax as he threw down the glass cloth, grabbing his keys and heading out of the restaurant. He walked quickly along looking down onto the beach to see if he could see Casey but was stopped in his tracks when he bumped into Alf.

"Sorry mate" replied Brax "I suppose you haven't seen Case"

"I was thinking that kid was up to no good" replied Alf "Come with me I am heading back to the caravan park now" "I will drive" replied Brax "Jump In"

* * *

"Wow! That was good" replied Phoebe as she pulled back on her t-shirt and pulled up her shorts before sitting back down beside Casey. Casey started to become restless and extremely thirsty so picked up the bottle of water and started to gulp it down before he pulled up his jeans.

"Are you OK" asked Phoebe as she noticed Casey was starting to become drowsy. When he didn't respond she stood to her feet and opened the caravan door fast calling for help from anyone that was around.

At the same time Brax and Alf pulled up in the Ute and Brax raced over towards the caravan fast. He went inside and pulled out the black pouch from Casey's jeans, pulling out his insulin injection before injecting Casey into the abdomen with the insulin as Alf and Phoebe looked on.

"What is wrong with him" asked Phoebe "He is a diabetic" replied Brax who was kneeling down beside Casey

"Strike me pink" said Alf as he stood there looking at Phoebe and then back down towards Brax. "You are not some kind of a prostitute selling yourself to young kids on my premises" questioned Alf with a stern look on his face as he looked towards Phoebe

"How dare you" replied Phoebe being all defensive and he is not a kid he is twenty two years of age doing his final year in college for your information.

"Is that what he told you" replied Brax as he shook his head "He is actually seventeen, in 5th grade at Summer Bay High"

Phoebe stood there shell shocked that she actually had sex with a kid, she felt embarrassed, humiliated in front of Brax and Alf. It took ten minutes for Casey to come round, but when he opened his eyes he was actually sorry he didn't keep them shut as all that was staring back at him were three very angry faces.

"This is embarrassing" replied Casey as he straightened himself up.

"I haven't even started yet" replied a very angry Brax as he pulled up Casey by the arm shoving him out the door of the caravan. "Get into the Ute now" Casey turned and looked at Phoebe standing there and smiled before he sat into Brax's Ute thinking quietly to himself that all his Xmas's had come at once

"If you expect to stay around here young lady" stated Alf "No bringing around teenager's, do I make myself clear" Phoebe nodded in reply, still in shock at what just happened.

* * *

"Get off me" demanded Casey as Brax shoved him into the house "You are not my dad, you can't tell me what to do" shouted Casey

"You are seventeen Casey and just after making the biggest fool of yourself" stated Brax with a stern look across his face "and by the way I am your legal guardian so you will bloody hell do what you are told to do from now on, have you got it"

"What did I miss" asked Heath as he arrived in from the gym and sat down on the couch "By the way John Palmer found this school bag left on the beach, yours I take it as he handed it to Casey.

"This clown decided not to go to school, but instead hooked up with a woman older than him in the caravan park" replied Brax as he shook his head in disgust

"Way to go Case, at least someone is getting it" laughed Heath

"Don't go making things any worse Heath" said Brax "He was lucky he didn't end up in hospital for not taking his insulin"

"Get off my back Brax, I feel I can't breath with you always checking up on me" demanded Casey.

Brax grabbed Casey by the arm and shoved him onto the chair at the table "You have homework and plenty of it" stated Brax "So get on with it"

"You are in charge Heath as I have to head to work" said Brax "So try and be an adult about it, and make sure he check's his glucose levels soon and eat the right food"

"I am not a baby" replied Casey

"That's debatable" stated Brax as he grabbed his keys from the table before he headed out the door.

* * *

Phoebe sat alone in the caravan staring at photo's of herself and Kyle on her mobile phone, happier times. She pulled on her denim jacket over her t-shirt and headed out of the caravan. She strolled around the bay for a while before she ended up in the diner.

"What can I get you" asked Leah as she approached the table Phoebe was sitting at.

"Could I have a Latte please" asked Phoebe with a smile. When Leah returned with the Latte Phoebe asked "I was wondering if there was anywhere around here I could do a gig"

"Your best bet would be Angelo's" replied Leah "they would stay open until around midnight"

"Great, I will try there" said Phoebe as she sipped her Latte.

* * *

Heath stood up from the couch to grab a beer from the fridge "Oi! Wake up you" he shouted at Casey as he clipped him around the back of the head.

"Don't do that" grunted Casey "I am tired"

"Well then go to bed" replied Heath "but check your glucose levels first" Heath stood beside Case to check the meter reading

"You better get some food inside you" stated Heath as he went to the fridge to grab Casey something to eat.

"I am not hungry" replied Casey "Fine, let me ring the boss" stated Heath as he pulled out his phone to ring Brax.

"Ok, I will eat" said Casey as the last person he wanted landing back in even a worse mood than he was before he left for work was Brax.

* * *

Brax was sitting at a table calculating some figures when Phoebe strolled into the Restaurant and approached the man working behind the bar.

"Could I speak to the boss" asked Phoebe

"He is over there pointed the bar tender as he pointed towards Brax.

"You are not serious" replied Phoebe as she picked up some courage before she headed over to Brax

"You again" replied Brax with a grunt "Casey is at home studying if you are looking for him"

"Look! I am sorry" replied Phoebe "I honestly thought he was older than seventeen"

"What do you want" questioned Brax as he continued to add up some figures on the calculator.

"I was wondering if you take on singers, to do a gig in here" smiled Phoebe

"I don't think so" replied Brax as he looked up towards Phoebe

"Do you know I probably done your little brother a favor today, at least he isn't a virgin any more, you should be more grateful" replied Phoebe .

Brax stood to his feet "You leave before you say anything else you might regret" as he pointed to the door. Phoebe turned around and stormed towards the door only to bump into Kyle on the way out. They both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Hi" smiled Phoebe "I sure didn't expect to bump into you here"

"Yes, Hi!" replied Kyle with a smile "How are you doing".

"I just tried to get a gig from that arrogant prick over there, but didn't have much luck" stated Phoebe

"Brax, he wouldn't be the easiest, but isn't the worst either" replied Kyle "Where are you staying"

"Over in the caravan park, would you like to catch-up, sorry I am not trying to come on to you" said Phoebe "forget I said anything" as she turned to walk out the door

"Wait, I will walk back with you" agreed Kyle. Brax was still sitting over at the table, wondering how Kyle knew Phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe opened in the door into her caravan. "Can I get you a tea or coffee" asked Phoebe

"A coffee would be great" replied Kyle as he sat down on the couch. They spend an hour talking about what they had done for the last year. Each of them were pining for the other and it wasn't long before the rekindled there love for each other again. They both lay on the bed afterwards 'speechless'.

"I didn't expect that" smiled Phoebe

"Me neither" replied Kyle with a chuckle

"So do you work around here" asked Phoebe

"I am co-manager in Angelo's" replied Kyle "That arrogant prick you were talking about is my brother Brax"

Phoebe's face dropped "If Kyle was a brother to Brax, that meant he was also a brother to Casey"

 ** _Would Love to know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter (2)**_

 _ **Thank you Thay, FrankElza and SammyFranks for your lovely reviews. Thay, you asked me about doing a one-shot on the holiday Casey and Darcy choose on my last story 'Someone to Love me' if you have any ideas let me know and who knows I may do a write up on the holiday.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy reading my next chapter, Thanks again, Sandy**_

Phoebe lay in her bed watching over towards Kyle chest rising and falling as he slept silently beside her. She never imagined meeting him a year after there break up in Melbourne. She slowly crept out of bed pulling on a t-shirt and stepping into her flip flops before going over to the fridge and taking out a juice. She opened the door of the caravan quietly and stepped outside to a bright, sunny morning in Summer Bay. She sat at a table and observed the other visitors staying in the caravan park. She noticed Mr. Stewart washing the shower rooms with a mop.

Just then Kyle appeared out behind her pulling on his black t-shirt. "Good morning" he smiled at her and kissed her gently on the forehead before sitting down on the vacant chair next to Phoebe.

"Good morning Mr. Stewart" said Marilyn as she wandered over to Alf near the shower rooms, "Mr. Stewart".

Alf was standing there in a daze staring over towards Phoebe and Kyle shaking his head, two Braxtons in one day.

"What are you on about Mr. Stewart" smiled Marilyn looking totally confused around the caravan park.

"Young people, they have no respect for anyone anymore" as he picked up the mop and bucket and headed towards the house, Marilyn trotting behind him.

* * *

"You are very quite" questioned Kyle "You don't think we made a mistake last night" Phoebe smiled and shook her head,

"No baby, I enjoyed every minute of it" but I need to discuss something with you. Kyle held Phoebes hand "I am listening, take your time".

Just then Kyles phone started ringing. "It's Brax, I need to take this call he said as he stood up"

"Brax! Whats up" questioned Kyle

"You need to open up this morning, considering you done a fast one last night" stated Brax "I am on my way" replied Kyle before he ended the call. "Phoebe, I will have to catchup later, sorry" replied Kyle as he kissed her gently on the lips and headed off.

Phoebe sat there wondering if she should just pack her bag and head off before she started causing trouble between the Braxton brothers.

* * *

"Come on Case, I am going now if you need a lift to school" shouted Heath in towards Casey's bedroom before he headed in towards the kitchen where Brax remained stationed at the sink, holding a cup in his hand.

"We need a chat" whispered Brax with a stern look across his face "Pop up to the restaurant on your break"

"What's this about" replied Heath just as Casey arrived out.

"Case, what about your breakfast" questioned Brax as Casey arrived out into the lounge picking up his school bag.

Casey turned and looked at Brax crossly "Come on Heath, you were the one shouting you were going a few minutes ago".

"Casey! I know you are mad with me after yesterday, I get it, but you have to eat" said Brax as he walked into the Lounge.

Casey didn't respond he just headed out the door.

"I will get him something to eat in the diner before I drop him to school" replied Heath "Give him a bit of breathing space maybe"

Heath pulled up outside the diner "Come on you! breakfast" stated Heath, but Casey wasn't inclined to move from the jeep "Now Case" demanded Heath as he opened the door waiting for Casey to get out.

"Good morning Casey, nice to see you are heading to school" stated Bianca as she was heading out from the diner carrying a coffee as Casey and Heath were heading in. She then gave a glance in Heaths direction "Good Morning" she spoke softly as she slightly brushed against his arm while passing him out. Heath turned his head and looked after her as she walked along the footpath before he headed into the diner.

"Hey you, come back to reality" said Heath as he clicked his finger in Kyles face who was sitting inside the diner in a daze with a big smile written across his face "What did you get up to last night that makes you so happy"

"It's not what I got up to" replied Kyle "It was who I got up to with"

"I give up" said Heath "You got it last night and have a stupid grin on your face and Casey got it yesterday and has a face that would stop a clock, I must be doing something totally wrong"

"Who was Casey with" asked Kyle, even though Kyle had tried to bound with his younger brother, Casey kept shutting him out so as a result Kyle had to live in Leah's house.

"Some older chick, didn't go down too well with Brax I must add" said Heath.

"Are you ready now" asked Casey as he approached Heath but didn't acknowledge Kyle who was sitting there.

"Come on then" said Heath as he put his hand on Casey's back shoving him out "Catch you later Kylie when you decide to come back into reality world" smiled Heath

* * *

Kyle was setting the tables when Brax arrived into the restaurant.

"Good morning" said Kyle

"Good morning" replied Brax "Where did you get to last night, you were supposed to be closing up here"

"Yea, sorry! I met up with an old mate of mine, in fact it was my ex-girlfriend" replied Kyle.

Brax paused as he arrived inside the bar "An old girlfriend of yours" he repeated "Was that the lady that was leaving when you were on your way in here last night.

"Yes, Phoebe, we broke up over a year ago" said Kyle

"And what you got back with her last night" questioned Brax

"I am not rightly sure, we did spend the night together, but I think she may have regretted it as she didn't seem too happy this morning" replied Kyle

"I bet she did" thought Brax to himself as he shook his head thinking "What a mess"

* * *

"What's this big discussion about" asked Heath as he approached Brax who was sitting at a table in the restaurant sorting out paperwork.

"We have a problem" whispered Brax as he ushered Heath to sit down.

"What's with the whispering" asked Heath as he sat down opposite Brax.

"That lady Casey was with yesterday" said Brax

"Can you just give it a rest" said Heath cutting off Brax while he was trying to explain "Give the kid a break, you had plenty sex when you were his age"

"It's not about that" stated Brax angrily "The woman he was with is Kyle's ex-girlfriend and he ended up with her also last night"

Heath's face dropped "Wow, that is a mess, what are we going to do, because either one of them is as stubborn as the other"

"I haven't a clue" replied Brax as he shook his head just as Ricky came into the restaurant.

"This looks very serious" said Ricky as she gave a kiss to Brax on the cheek. (Ricky and Brax are dating about three months, she doesn't live with him, but stays over now and again)

"You don't know the half of it" said Brax

"Well put it like this, you just arrived for world war three" smirked Heath as Brax looked over at him crossly.

Brax was explaining to Ricky what had happened just as Casey arrived in.

"What are you doing out of school Case" questioned Brax as he stood up "Is everything all right, your glucose levels are ok are they"

"Yes" stated Casey "I needed to bring in money for our school excursion today"

"OK is that all, how much" said Brax as he put his hand into his pocket just as Alf walked into the restaurant looking all flustered.

"Right, I don't know what kind of games you Braxtons play" stated Alf "But when things happens in my premises under my nose, we have a problem"

"What's this about" questioned Kyle as he walked out from behind the bar.

"Don't try to be smart with me" stated Alf "You know what I mean, you and young Casey over there with that young lass staying in the caravan park, it isn't a brothel I am running there.

"You and Phoebe" stated Kyle as he approached Casey "You are just a kid".

Brax stood in between both boys "Not in here Kyle, we will discuss it at home"

"That's why she was unsure this morning, that is what she had to tell me" said Kyle angrily.

"Casey go back to school" said Brax as he tried to push Casey away from Kyle

"No" shouted Casey "What has he got to do with Phoebe"

"What have I got to do with her" stated Kyle "She was/is my girlfriend, until you put your grubby hands on her"

Casey could feel the anger build up inside him, before he lashed out at Kyle hitting him straight into the nose causing it to bleed. Brax and Heath both grabbed Casey and pulled him back holding onto him tight.

"Take a break Kyle" said Brax

"This isn't over I am not finished with him" stated Kyle as he pointed towards Casey before he charged out of the restaurant.

"I will go after him" said Ricky as she rushed out.

Brax and Heath looked at each other still holding onto Casey who was struggling trying to get out of there grip.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter (3)**_

 _ **Thank you Thay, FrankElza, BluePeacocke and Fanficforyou for your lovely reviews, I am delighted you are interested in following my new story and taking time out to review, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **On to Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks again, Sandy**_

Ricky continued to follow Kyle down towards the beach calling out his name but Kyle didn't turn to face her in fact he couldn't face anyone, so she stopped walking and headed back towards the restaurant. He put his hand to his nose to wipe away the blood that dripped down, he was angry, he felt so betrayed.

He hurriedly walked towards the caravan park, summing up in his head what he was going to say.

"Phoebe open up" he banged on the caravan door "I know you are in there, surely I deserve an explanation". He kept banging on the door, on the window calling out her name.

"Kyle, she is not there" stated Marilyn who arrived down to the caravan as Kyle was causing a nuisance making noise in front of the other guests.

"Leave it Marilyn, I know she is in there" replied an angry Kyle as he continued to bang on the door.

Marilyn spoke softly "She checked out half hour ago, she was trying to catch the next bus to the city, is everything OK"

Kyle took off running towards the bus stop leaving Marilyn standing looking very confused.

Phoebe sat on the bench at the bus stop, checking her phone for the time, the bus couldn't come fast enough.

"Nice to know last night meant something" said an angry Kyle as he came up behind the bench and startled Phoebe.

She turned slowly to face him "O my gosh what happened you, you are bleeding" questioned Phoebe as she stood to her feet walking around the bench.

"Kyle shook his head "Why, why Casey, above all the male's living here in the Bay, why him"

"I am sorry, I didn't know who he was or even how old he was. I didn't even know you were in the Bay or you were even related to him" "Look, I know sorry isn't going to make any difference now, I can't take back what I have done but all I ever wanted was you and me to be together. Maybe, sometime you can forgive me as she went to hold his hand".

"Don't" replied Kyle as he pulled his hand back "I had missed you over the last year, there were times I thought about ringing you. And when I met you last night, I actually regretted I hadn't make any contact sooner"

The bus pulled up at the bus stop "Kyle" whispered Phoebe "Just go, I can't even look at you" replied Kyle as he turned and walked away leaving Phoebe standing.

Phoebe grabbed her bag and got on the bus, she sat into a vacant seat and put on her head phones, leaning her head up against the window as she watch Kyle walk away a tear escaped down her cheek.

* * *

"What the hell was wrong with you Casey" questioned Brax as both Heath and himself released Casey from there grip "I am serious Case, why did you punch him. Look at me" shouted Brax angrily.

"Why am I the only one wrong here" responded Casey "No one seems to be blaming her for any of this, it would take Kyle to know a prostitute"

Brax looked towards Heath as he could feel his head about to explode with anger "Get back to school now before I do anything I regret" stated Brax

"Why are you going to beat me up" smirked Casey "Come on then, try it"

"Don't" demanded Heath as he put his hand to Brax's chest to prevent him going towards Casey "Don't do something you will regret for the rest of your life, relax man".

"Move Case, out of here now" demanded Heath as he shoved Casey towards the door.

Brax stood there putting his two hands to the back of his head and breathed in heavily. Brax has cared for Casey since he was born, feeding him, changing him, rocking him to sleep, taking control of his diabetes, protecting him from their parents, Brax acted as a mum and dad to Casey. But lately, he felt Casey was pulling away from him, they always seemed to be banging heads together over something or another.

"Everything all right" asked Ricky as she arrived back into the restaurant and put her hand around his shoulder "Kyle, he didn't want to talk, he just kept walking, so I let him be"

"This is such as mess, if things weren't bad enough between them two before now" said Brax as he went inside the bar pouring himself a brandy before sitting down at a table.

"Did you ever think about asking Kyle to move in with you" questioned Ricky as she sat down opposite Brax

"Are you serious, they would kill each other" replied Brax as he took a sip from the glass

"I know you have a responsibility towards caring for Casey, but I think keeping them apart isn't the solution" explained Ricky "Kyle is your brother also and in a situation like this who does he turn to. If Casey and Heath clashed you wouldn't expect Heath to move out and by being in each others face's they would eventually have to come to an agreement to make life easier.

You never gave that opportunity to Kyle to experience living with his brothers, I know you did it to protect Casey. But all that is doing is keeping Kyle outside the family unit looking in like a stranger while the three of you still bound together like you always done, having your movie night in with your beers.

"I never looked on it like that" replied Brax "I suppose I thought by keeping them apart was working for both of them. I will discuss it with Heath, I know Casey is going to hate the idea, but where can a seventeen year old go without any cash to fund himself. So, hopefully by both off them being under the same roof might slightly break the barrier Casey has up. I know it isn't going to solve the Phoebe issue, but Kyle deserves to be part of this family also.

* * *

Kyle walked slowly along the beach burying his feet into the sand while he drank back vodka from a bottle. His phone bleeped and he pulled it out of his pocket "Meet me back at my house around 4.30, Brax"

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and headed in the direction of the Braxton house, he took out the spare key from under a flower pot and let himself in.

At 4pm, Casey strolled back towards the house with his school bag on his back, he opened in and was shocked to see Kyle sitting on the couch.

"What do you want, you don't live here" stated Casey angrily

"Brax asked me to pop over" stated Kyle

"Well he is not here" shouted Casey "So leave before I have to make you"

"What is your problem with me" asked Kyle as he stood up from the couch "Brax and Heath have accepted me so why can't you"

"You will never be fully part of this family, you didn't grow up with us, you are just a blow in a mistake, Brax and Heath just felt sorry for you" stated Casey

"You would value your family more now if you got the beatings Brax, Heath and myself got from Danny" Kyle shouted back angrily "Brax wrapped you up in cotton wool like he is still doing with you" "Maybe, a good beating is what you deserve and you might not go around being so cocky all the time.

"Give it your best shot" stated Casey as he threw his school bag down on the floor and rolled up the sleeves off his school shirt .

Kyle could feel the anger build up inside himself and all he could see in front of him was Casey and Phoebe together. He launched himself towards Casey throwing the first punch. Casey tried to retaliate but Kyle got the better of him knocking him to the floor and started punching him full force with his foot into the stomach and then with his fits before he pulled back realizing the hurt he was causing to his little brother, it was just what Danny would have done to him when he had drink taken.

Casey stayed on the floor curled up trying to protect himself from the punches as tears streamed down his face.

"I am sorry" muttered Kyle who felt his body shake at what he had just done.

Casey looked up at Kyle before pulling himself up wiping away the tears "Brax may have protected me from Danny but I did suffer from the hands of my mum, she left me for dead, she punched me with a baseball bat over and over shouting out how useless I was, so I do know what it was like to get a beating and to be rejected" replied Casey as he turned and ran out the door leaving Kyle standing there ashamed of what he just done.

* * *

Finally, Brax and Heath arrived back into the house together only to find Kyle sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands.

"Sorry about earlier" said Brax as he moved over towards Kyle "Casey shouldn't have punched you like that , don't worry I will deal with him later, he will be grounded"

Kyle pulled away his hands from his face the pain he inflicted on Casey was eating up inside him. He knew someone needed to attend to Casey but he couldn't face up to Brax about what he had just done, Brax would kill him.

"I am soooooorrrry" muttered Kyle "I have to go now" as he stood to his feet, he couldn't look Brax or Heath directly in the face.

"Hold on, what's going on Kyle" questioned Brax

"Just tell him straight out" replied Heath

"We want you to move in with us here, as a family" stated Brax "I know Casey isn't going to approve but he will eventually get used to it.

"I can't, I can't do it" said Kyle before he stormed out the door leaving Brax and Heath standing there looking puzzled.

* * *

Casey sat on a rock staring out at the waves, pain radiated through his stomach and his head ached from the punches.

 **Flashback:**

His mind wandered back to that day, when he was ten years of age, Brax and Heath had gone out. He could still picture Cheryl stumble in the front door she was so angry.

"Get me a can you useless waste of space" she shouted at Casey

"They are all gone" replied a terrified Casey as he returned to the sitting room empty handed.

"You little brat, what did you do with them" asked Cheryl angrily "You are useless, stupid and having that what's it called diabetes, you are a reject" roared Cheryl before she punched Casey knocking him to the floor and then using a baseball bat she started to belt him all over leaving him unconscious on the floor before she fell onto the couch and fell asleep.

 **End of Flashback**

Casey began to feel a little lightheaded. He pulled out his black pouch from his pocket and prodded his finger to check his sugar levels. He then took out the insulin injection and lifted up his school shirt, his abdomen was red from the kicks Kyle gave to him, as the pain radiated through his stomach he jabbed the injection into his abdomen as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "How could one night stand, cause so much pain, opening up old wounds for him, bringing him back to a place he never wanted to revisit , part of his life he had shut out"

Kyle drove his car along the open road, he felt sick at what he had done to Casey. He never thought he was anything like Danny, a bully, a careless human being, he wished he could take it all back but he knew he couldn't. He needed to let the dust settle, deep down he was unsure if he could ever return to Summer Bay if he could ever face Brax, Heath or Casey ever again. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter (4)**_

 _ **Thank you Thay, FrankElza, Bluepeacocke, Kyle lover and Fanficforyou for your lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy reading my next chapter. Thanks again, Sandy**_

"Damn Kyle anyway" said Brax as he threw his phone on the table after reading a message Kyle had sent.

"What has he done now" asked Heath as he ate into a slice of toast while sitting himself down at the table.

"Here read it for yourself" replied Brax as he handed his phone to Heath before standing up and putting his cup into the sink.

 **Sorry Brax, need time out so heading up the coast for a few days. Kyle**

"What about you, maybe you could cover a few shifts" smiled Brax

"Sorry man, I am flat out at the gym, with Indi gone off traveling the world, I am snowed under. Maybe, Case could help out after school.

"No, he is underage and anyway he is going off on the school excursion tomorrow for a couple of days and on that note he is going to be late for school again" replied Brax as he headed in towards Caseys bedroom.

"Are you up Case" asked Brax as he knocked on the door. When he got no reply he opened in the door and pulled the blinds allowing the light to shine brightly through

"Come on Case, you are going to be late for school again" stated Brax as he pulled the bed covers off the bed.

Casey lay in the bed with his back turned towards Brax, he was still wearing his school uniform and had his legs pulled up towards his chest and his hands wrapped around his stomach hoping to ease the pain.

"Casey, why are you still in your uniform" questioned Brax

"I am not going to school Brax, I feel sick" groaned Casey

"No way! you are not going to pull that one on me" stated Brax as he put his hand on Caseys shoulder "come on, get up Case"

Casey turned towards Brax in grave pain and lifted his head

"What the hell" shouted Brax as he saw the bruising on Caseys face "Who done this to you"

"It doesn't matter" replied Casey as he tried to stand up but bent over in pain still clinging to his stomach.

Brax immediately pulled up Caseys shirt and his face dropped when he saw intense bruising on his abdomen "Who the hell done this to you" shouted Brax again this time causing Heath to arrive in wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Leave it Brax" demanded Casey as he sat back down on the edge of the bed putting pressure on his stomach with his hands trying to alleviate the pain before he vomited out on the floor.

"That's blood you are vomiting up Case, we need to get you to the hospital right now" stated Brax as he looked over towards Heath worry written across his face.

"I am not going to the hospital" said Casey "I am going to school I will be fine in a minute"

"Like Hell you are" replied Brax as he pulled up Casey by the arm dragging him out of the room, out the front door and into the front of the UTE.

"Heath, grab his diabetes pack and a bottle of water" demanded Brax before he dialed Liam's number checking with him to see if he could open up the restaurant.

Heath arrived out with the pouch and immediately took out the glucose test meter, he prodded the top of Caseys finger before Casey vomited out more blood, the blood was bright red.

"What's the reading" questioned Brax in a panic as he sat into the drivers seat pulling on his seat belt.

"It seems fine, here drink some water Case" replied Heath as he handed Casey the bottle of water, "Keep me updated" said Heath as he closed the door.

"Put on your seat belt mate" said Brax as he started the ignition.

"I am scared Brax" Casey said nervously.

"Everything, will be fine" smiled Brax as he patted Casey on his shoulder before driving out the driveway.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Brax helped Casey inside. Dr. Sid Walker arrived out and directed them into the examination room.

"What happened to you Casey" asked Dr. Walker in a calm tone

"Some guys targeted me" replied Casey as he briefly glanced towards Brax to see his reaction.

"Firstly, has Casey checked his glucose levels and taken his insulin this morning" questioned Dr. Walker

"Heath checked it before we left and said it was fine, but he didn't get any insulin" replied Brax

"OK, I will just recheck his glucose levels again, as Dr. Walker prodded the top of Caseys finger again and waited a second for the reading to display on the monitor. "Where do you normally inject the insulin Casey" asked Dr. Walker as he prepared the amount of insulin Casey needed to be injected with.

"Into the abdomen" replied Casey

"That's very bruised at the moment, I will administer it into the arm so if you could take off the shirt for me that would be great" said Dr. Walker .

Brax helped Casey remove his school shirt and Dr. Walker administered the Insulin. He then insisted Casey consumed some food before he done any further examination's on Casey.

"You have quite extensive bruising here" stated Dr Walker as he pressed his fingers along Casey's abdomen causing Casey to wince in pain.

"I am going to send you for an ultrasound and a CT scan so I can see what is going on in there and then we will take it from here"

"I will be keeping in Casey for a few days just to observe" stated Dr. Walker as he checked Casey's blood pressure. "The scan showed up some small amount of internal bleeding but nothing serious, I will check back in on you in a little while"

"Thanks Sid" replied Brax before Sid left the room.

"Who done this to you" demanded Brax as he moved nearer to the bed putting his hand on the railing.

"Like I said it was a few people, I didn't know any of them" said Casey

"I don't believe you Casey, I no you are lying, who done this to you and this time I want the truth".

Casey put his head down and spoke quietly "You are not going to like it" he said

Brax lifted Casey's chin so Casey could look directly at Brax "Tell me now"

"It was Kyle" said Casey

"No way, It couldn't be he is your brother, he wouldn't do that. Anyway, I was talking to him yesterday evening, he was at our house" said Brax

"I came back in from school, he was waiting for you, we had words. He had drink taken and he told me I needed to be taught a lesson. He punched me and kicked while I was laying on the floor just like mom did, he wanted me dead" said Casey as the tears streamed down his face "Why didn't mom love me the way she loved you and Heath".

Brax felt like his heart stopped for a brief moment before he wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder, it was the first time in seven years Casey mentioned the incident that involved his mum.

"The only one she ever loved Casey was herself, so good ridden" smiled Brax as he pulled his arms tightly around Casey while thinking quietly to himself "I will kill him, that's why he done a runner , Kyle will be sorry"

An hour later Heath arrived in with some clothing for Casey and surf magazines. Brax filled in Heath with regards to how Casey sustained his injuries, he told Heath he needed to head into the restaurant but would be back after an hour.

Heath pulled the chair up beside the bed and browsed through the surf magazine's with Casey until Casey fell asleep.

* * *

The lunch rush was over by the time Brax got back to the restaurant . "I will go on my break now if that is OK" asked Liam as he emptied the dishwasher "How is Casey doing, do you know who beat him up?"

"Yes, that's grand you can go on your break" muttered Brax and "Casey will be fine, he didn't recognize any of his attackers"

Brax was setting a table when he felt the presence of someone behind him he turned around and grabbed the person by the t-shirt and shoved them up against the wall. "You have some neck showing your face around here" stated Brax as he shoved Kyle harder into the wall as he spoke "How could you do that to your brother, answer me"

"I am sorry Brax, I know you want to beat me to a pulp, I am all yours just get it over with" muttered Kyle

Brax punched Kyle hard into the stomach causing Kyle to fall to the floor. He then walked inside the bar and grabbed himself a bottle as Kyle pulled himself back up on his feet. Brax sat down at a table and gestured Kyle to join him which he did reluctantly.

"I will apologize to Casey when he gets back from his school excursion" said Kyle "I am sorry Brax"

"Casey is in hospital, thanks to you, he has internal bleeding in the abdomen from your punches so they are keeping him for a few nights. Why did you think he needed to be taught a lesson, beating him up like that and then saying nothing to Heath or myself"

"I was so mad with him" replied Kyle "I suppose it was easier blame him for the mistake Phoebe made by sleeping with us both. I had drink taken I know it is no excuse but it didn't help and when he told me to leave that I wasn't part of the family it made me even more angrier so I laid into him punch after punch like Danny used to do and for one split second I didn't even care that I was hurting him until I saw the tear stream down his face.

I knew it was my baby brother I was beating up so I immediately pulled back but for Casey it was too late, I had hurt him just like Cheryl done. That's why you protect him, look out for him all the time both you and Heath, what happened Brax with Casey and Cheryl, please tell me"

Brax took a sip of his drink and stared over a Kyle , he paused for a second before he spoke.

 ** _It was the afternoon when Heath and myself arrived back that day. The television was on and a smell of drink hit us the minute we walked inside. I could see mum passed out on the couch which wasn't unusual, but wondered where was Casey. I then saw his legs at the side of the couch on the floor, he was unconscious when I got to him. I checked for a pulse it was very weak but I could at least feel one. I shouted at Heath to ring emergency but he couldn't, he was standing there in a daze looking down at Casey's lifeless body on the floor, so I dialed the number myself._**

 _ **The lady on the phone told me how to put Casey into a recovery position and make sure his airways were kept open. There was bruising over his little body, I sat beside him until the ambulance arrived" said Brax as he wiped away a tear that escaped down his face.** _

_Brax stood up and went inside the bar returning to the table with a drink and handing it to Kyle before he sat back down._

 ** _"The ambulance arrived and the medics came in and asked me to step aside which I did. Heath was still standing in the same position so I moved over near him. I could see them checking for Casey's pulse and shaking there heads. One of the medics took out a scissors and cut Casey's t-shirt, he then started to attach some white pads to Case's chest and I could here him say 'Shock' and this lifted Casey's body he then started to do CPR. They weren't able to get a pulse, his heart had stopped. Heath grabbed my hand but never took his eyes off Casey. The medic said again 'Shock' lifting Casey's body off the ground again, he looked so small. "I got a pulse" stated the medic as he attached a mask to Casey's mouth before they lifted him onto the trolley._**

 _ **"It took over a week before Casey regained consciousness and they kept him in for another two weeks until he got stronger, which he did because he is a fighter. So now you know why Heath and myself try to protect and keep Casey safe, because that day we almost lost our baby brother" exclaimed Brax as he took another sip from his beer.** _

"I didn't know Brax, I don't know anything about you any of you. Casey was right, I am a stranger I have no right to be here" said Kyle as he stood up from the table "Tell him I am so sorry for what I done to him, out of all of us it looks like Casey took the worst of the beatings being dished out from our so called parents"

"Sit down Kyle, I am not finished with you yet" demanded Brax "When I asked you to move in, I meant it. I know Casey will hate the idea but I promise he will get used to it eventually. That is if you want to move in, no pressure.

Kyle smiled "Only if you are sure"

"I am sure, we should have done it months ago. But promise me there is going to be no more punch up's between you and Casey"

"You have my word" replied Kyle as he took a sip of his beer.

* * *

Phoebe opened the door of the motel, she felt extremely tired. She pulled out some medication that she had bought at the nearby pharmacy. She sat on the side of the bed, feeling hot and cold and was getting very severe stomach cramps most of the day.

She opened a bottle of water and took two tablets, her mouth felt so dry. She lay on the bed, wrapping the blanket around herself trying to warm her body up. She closed her eyes, hoping tomorrow she would feel some bit better!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter (5)**_

 _ **A big Thank You to such very loyal reviewers Thay, Bluepeacocke and FrankElza for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate you taking the time out to read and review. Also, thanks to those of you are also following my story and have favorite it. Chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks again, Sandy**_

"Are you sure you are all right Case, you look very pale" questioned Brax as he pulled into the driveway.

"I am fine Brax, stop asking me the same question every five minutes.

"All right, all right I get the hint, but before we go in I need to fill you in on a few small changes, Kyle has?"

"Hi Casey, welcome home" said Marilyn as she knocked on the window just as Brax was going to inform Casey that Kyle had moved in "If you need anything don't hesitate in asking either John or myself" she smiled

"Thanks Marilyn" smiled Casey as he opened the door and got out slowly

"Casey, hang on I wanted to talk with you" stated Brax as he got out of the car fast leaving John and Marilyn standing looking on.

"Can it wait Brax, I am tired" replied Casey before he opened in the door

"What is he doing here" he shouted towards Brax who was now standing directly behind him

"I was trying to tell you mate, Kyle has moved in with us"

Casey shook his head "He beat me up, put me in hospital and you invite him to stay here with us are you mad? I want him out of here now" stated Casey

"Listen Case, Heath and I have thought this through and think Kyle deserves to be part of this family and that means living here also" exclaimed Brax

"Well I don't want him living here, he is never going to be my brother, so why don't you get the hell out of here" demanded Casey as he looked in Kyle's direction

"Casey, that's enough" shouted Brax with a stern look across his face.

Casey looked at Brax trying to hold back the tears, he felt his big brother who he looked up to since he was a baby had betrayed him.. He stormed out past Brax and headed down towards the beach.

"That went well" pointed out Heath "Anyone for a cuppa?" Brax and Kyle just starred at him and said nothing.

* * *

Casey strolled along the beach kicking the sand as he walked.

"Casey, wait up" Sasha called as she ran along the beach trying to catch up with Casey

Casey finally turned around and gave a bleak smile as Sasha approached him.

"That's better" said Sasha as she tried to catch her breath "I have been calling you for ages"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you" said Casey as he sat down on the sand pulling his knees up to his chest

"Is everything all right Casey" asked Sasha as she sat herself down on the sand next to him "You no you can tell me anything"

"I get beaten up by my so called brother and Brax invites him to live with us" can you believe it.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say Case" replied Sasha "It's complicated, but it may not be as bad as you think"

"Seriously, you think having Kyle move in is going to resolve everything, he hates me especially since I slept with his ex-girlfriend

"You did" questioned Sasha with a saddened look across her face, even though she tried to be just a friend to Casey deep down she wanted more than that.

"It was nothing, just one of those things that happen in life that make everything complicated. Could I maybe hang out at yours for a few nights" questioned Casey

"I am sure that will be fine" replied Sasaha "But I will have to check with my dad first and you probably need to check with Brax"

"That aint going to happen" said Casey as he stared out towards the ocean

 **In the distance a man stood watching on while taking photos with his camera of Casey and Sasha on the beach. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.**

 **"Hello, I think I found the kid in question. Are you sure his brother has the cash to pay up the ransom if we go ahead with things as planned"**

 **"I know he would do anything for Casey, that boy is like a son to Darryl" replied the other person on the phone "I will be out in about four weeks, so we can get things rolling then**

 **"Right, I will show you the photo just to make sure I have the right kid and we will take things from there" the man stated before he ended the call.**

It was a good half hour and Casey and Sasha just sat on the beach staring ahead.

"It's getting a bit chilly" said Sasha as she rubbed the palms of her hands up along her arms trying to keep warm and also giving a hint to Casey to maybe move a bit closer but his mind was else where.

"Look Casey, I was an outsider like Kyle and only for Indi and Dex allowing me to be part of there family I would still be like Kyle trying to fit in. Maybe, if you give him a chance, you might actually find you have more in common with him that you may have with Brax or Heath.

Casey didn't respond he just sat staring ahead.

* * *

Brax strolled along by the fence looking onto the beach to see if he could see Casey until he accidentally bumped into a man walking in the opposite direction.

"Sorry mate" said Brax as he looked towards the man's face "Not a bad day for taking photos as he pointed towards the camera"

"Sure isn't" replied the man with a smile before he continued walking.

Brax eventually spotted Casey sitting on the sand with Sasha and headed over towards them.

"Hi Sasha, bye Sasha" said Brax as he approached them giving Sasha the hint to move off.

"All right, OK" said Sasha hesitantly "Do you still want me to ask my dad if you can stay for a few nights"

"He has a home, no need to ask Sid anything" stated Brax as he smiled briefly at Sasha before she headed off along the beach.

* * *

"Don't bother explaining Brax, I don't want to no" said Casey as Brax sat down on the spot Sasha got up from.

"Look Casey, I no you are mad with me but don't you think you need to give Kyle a chance at this stage. He is your brother also whether you like it or not. Us three were lucky we had each other growing up, but Kyle had nobody just an abusive father. In fact I don't even know what his mum was like, that just shows how much we know about him. Come on mate, at least give him a chance, for me" smiled Brax

Casey looked over at Brax with a sulk on his face "It's easy for you, you are the eldest. I don't need three big brothers telling me what to do and where to go and who to go with. It's hard enough having to deal with you and Heath but now Kyle.

"No one will be telling you what to do unless me" stated Brax as he gave a slight push to Casey with his elbow "So now I want you to get your backside up and lets head home, it's movie night, which means boys night only"

Casey couldn't help but bring a smile to his face "Can I choose the movie and the pizza" questioned Casey

"If it makes you happy why not" said Brax as he stood up from the sand pulling Casey up with his right hand before they both headed off towards the Restaurant.

* * *

Phoebe sat in the emergency room of the hospital, her condition hadn't improved in fact she seemed to be getting worse every day.

"Ms Nicholson the doctor is ready for you now" smiled the receptionist.

Phoebe stood up and slowly approached the office, she paused outside the door and took a deep breath before she gently knocked on the door before she entered.

"Can you explain what symptoms you have been experiencing Ms Nicholson" questioned the doctor.

"I have a headache most of the time and I seem to be running some kind of a temperature. Sometimes I feel very cold and other times I feel very hot. I have a rash that seems to appear and disappear and I seem to have swollen lymph nodes.

The doctor stood up and approached Phoebe, checking her temperature and her blood pressure.

"I am going to do a full blood count and hopefully this will tell us if there is anything else going on there apart from a bad virus. You seem to have a fever so I am going to give you something to try and regulate that. Bed rest for a couple of days with plenty fluid could be a solution. The blood results will be back next week, so you can make an appointment with the receptionist before you leave. If your symptoms get worse, please come back in as soon as you can"

Afterwards, Phoebe strolled along the footpath and headed into the pharmacy to collect a prescription she then headed back to the motel and fell onto the bed feeling crap again.

* * *

Brax and Casey arrived back with a movie and pizza. "Get the beer Heath" said Brax as he went over and put the movie on.

Heath opened the fridge and pulled out 3 bottles of beer and a soft drink for Casey "Grab yourself a seat Kyle" smiled Heath as he headed into the lounge and plonked himself down on the couch.

Kyle took a bottle of beer off the table and sat down beside Heath, Brax joined them on the couch also.

"Come on Case the movie is starting" shouted Brax

Casey arrived out from the bathroom and stood up beside the couch looking down at Kyle "You are in my seat" he stated

"Sorry" replied Kyle as he stood up and moved over to the arm chair allowing Casey to sit in between his two big brother, obviously where he always sat..

Kyle looked over at the three boys sitting on the couch, he actually felt happy he was getting the chance to be part of there lives and part of there movie night even if there was no space left for him on the couch.

* * *

Phoebe arrived back into the hospital a week later to get her blood results. She had some good days and some bad days since she last visited the hospital. She once again sat in the busy waiting room until her name was called. She sat down on the leather chair across from the table where the doctor was sitting.

"How are you feeling since Ms Nicholson" asked the doctor

"Much the same" replied Phoebe

"I have your blood results here and I am afraid it showed up you have 'acute retro viral syndrome' its another name for the HIV virus. I am afraid the bloods also confirmed you are about 3 weeks pregnant. It is important you notify the father as soon as possible as he will be needed to be tested for the HIV virus also"

"Phoebe sat there in a daze trying to digest what the doctor was saying, she stood up and looked at the doctor before she left his office without speaking a word.

"Ms Nicholson, please come back in we need to discuss this further" said the doctor but Phoebe kept walking and slowly running down the long corridor until she arrived into the car park.

She ran out into the car park the rain falling heavily, Phoebe fell to her knees and cried out loud as the rain fell on her hair dripping onto her face. She felt she was at a cross road and didn't know which way to go or even who to turn to for support.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter (6)**_

 _ **Thanks for all who reviewed my last chapter, I am glad you are enjoying my story so far.**_

 _ **Chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks again, Sandy**_

Phoebe arrived back from the hospital to the motel dripping wet from the torrential downpour. Her head was in a spin she couldn't concentrate after what the doctor had informed her. She stood in front of the mirror and put the palms of her hands through her wet hair staring blankly at the mirror. She pulled out a bottle of vodka that she had purchased on her way back to the motel and opened the cork. Phoebe, stood staring at her reflection in the mirror as the tears streamed down her face.

How could she have HIV and be pregnant, when did she contract the disease and who from? Questions were going around in her head, she couldn't think straight. She picked up the vodka and put the bottle to her lips but then paused. The baby, she was carrying a little baby, a human being how selfish would it be to drink alcohol. She left down the bottle and turned swiftly into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She got undressed out of her wet clothing and stood into the shower letting the water flow down her hair and onto her body. After a few minutes, Phoebe returned from the bathroom pulling on her dressing gown before she lay on the bed, placing the palms of her hands on her abdomen. She never saw herself being pregnant or even being a mum. She couldn't do this alone, she needed someone who could reassure her, someone to be there for her but more importantly someone to care for the baby.

Phoebe scrolled down along the contacts on her phone until she came to her 'Mum's' number. It must have been a few years since they spoke, her parents didn't approve of Kyle which resulted in Phoebe leaving home. She paused, took a deep breath before she dialed the number.

"Mum, its Phoebe" I need to talk with you cried Phoebe into the phone.

* * *

"Leave some for the rest of us Heath" stated Brax as he sat down at the table to a plate of pancakes Kyle had made.

"Geeze Kyle, If I had known you were going to go to this much trouble I would have moved you in ages ago" said Brax with a smirk

"Enjoy, this is a once off" smiled Kyle as he sat down on the couch with a cuppa.

"Brax can you do this" questioned Casey as he arrived out into the lounge with his insulin injection. Casey had to inject the insulin into the back of his arm but was unable to do it himself since his abdomen was still bruised. Kyle glanced over and felt sick when he saw the bruising on Casey's abdomen that he inflicted on him. His mind wandered back to that day, he could still see the hurt in Casey's eyes as he lay on the floor curled up trying to protect himself from Kyle.

"Kyle, get the door" shouted Heath who was still sitting at the table stuffing himself with pancakes.

"Casey stay still for a second" demanded Brax as he was waiting for the area to numb but Casey had moved swiftly down the hall into his bedroom with Brax following.

"What's with you" asked Brax

"It's Sasha" replied Casey "I don't want her to see me like this, she will think I am a freak"

Brax couldn't help but smile as he injected the insulin "I didn't think there was anything going on between you two"

"There isn't, we are just friends" stated Casey as he pulled on his school shirt.

"Whatever, you say mate" replied Brax as he patted Casey on the back before leaving his room

"So are you two an item" asked Heath as Sasha arrived into the Braxton house

"Mind your business" replied Brax as he gave a clip to Heath at the back of the head "Do you want some pancakes while you are waiting for Casey" asked Brax

"I am fine, thanks" replied Sasha before she sat down on the couch next to Kyle who was watching TV.

Once Casey and Sasha had left for school, Brax sat down at the table with Kyle going through rosters. He penciled down Kyle for the afternoon shifts so he could have time to himself at home while Casey was at school and when Casey was home Kyle was rostered on for work. The evenings Kyle was not working, Brax made sure either himself or Heath were at home also in case a referee was needed.

* * *

Casey and Sasha strolled along the road to school chatting about nothing really important until Jett arrived up behind them.

"Didn't know you two were an item, you kept that one quite" said Jett as he tried to catch his breath.

Sasha was just about to say "We aren't" when Casey held her hand and pulled her closer before giving her a gently kiss on the lips leaving Sasha gobsmacked.

* * *

It was one thirty when Phoebe arrived at the restaurant she had arranged to meet up with her mum. She could see her mum sitting at a table in the corner, Phoebe started to tremble a little as she was unsure if she had made the phone call to the right person.

"Hi Phoebe, its been too long" said her Mum as Phoebe approached the table "You don't look too well sweetie"

Upon hearing this, it threw Phoebe a little, because deep down she knew her mum was right, she was not well and would never be. After a period of small chat Phoebe looked directly at her Mum as the tears escaped her eyes "I am sick Mum, I have HIV"

Mrs Nicholson went pale and speechless she couldn't digest what Phoebe was saying "Are you sure that's what you have"

"Yes, they done bloods" exclaimed Phoebe "But that's not all, I am pregnant" cried Phoebe as she wiped away the tears that were flowing down her face.

Mrs Nicholson shook her head "How far gone are you?"

"About three week" said Phoebe

"Is it his, I knew he would do this to you, get you up the duff and do a runner. You shouldn't have trusted him, you should have listened to us" said Mrs Nicholson "You need to have a termination, you can't bring that baby into this world, you won't be able to care for it. That disease might be even transmitted to the baby. What will your dad say, it will destroy him. Make an appointment at the clinic and have a termination immediately, and we will deal with the HIV then"

Phoebe felt like her heard was going to explode she couldn't deal with what her mum was saying "I shouldn't have rang you Mum, everything has to be always black or white with you. I thought for once I could rely on you to be there for me, for your grandchild. But I was wrong, it was a mistake ringing you" said Phoebe before she stood up and left the restaurant without saying another word.

* * *

Casey and Sasha strolled along the beach hand in hand after school. Sasha had the biggest smile across her face.

"Are you sure you want us to have a relationship" questioned Sasha as they sat on the sand.

Casey smiled "You are about the only one I can talk to lately, you don't judge me you listen and of course I like hanging out with you. Do you want me to go on?"

"No you are fine" smiled Sasha as she moved in a little closer this time Casey actually put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. They both just sat on the sandy beach staring out at the ocean.

"Do you want to come back and hang out at mine" asked Casey

"Sure" replied Sasha "I just need to text my dad and let him know where I am"

They strolled back along the beach and headed in the direction of the Braxton household, Sasha couldn't help but notice a red van parked a little away from them. "Do you know who owns that van over there" questioned Sasha

Casey looked over "No haven't a clue, never saw it before" he replied.

"It's just it was parked over a little from your house this morning and now it is here again.

"Will I go over and tell them to stop stalking us" laughed Casey

"No way, never mind it is just me ranting a little" smiled Sasha "Something, you will have to get used to now that we are dating.

"Great the house is empty" smiled Casey "Some time to ourselves then"

Sasha followed Casey into the lounge and she sat on the couch. She was a little nervous as she didn't really know how much Casey expected on their first date considering now he had slept with an older woman. Sasha had a good few boy friends but was still a virgin and didn't want to change that unless it was someone she considered worthwhile"

"Sasha would you like a drink" shouted Casey from the Kitchen "Sure, that would be great" replied Sasha as she flicked through the channels trying to find a channel that didn't portray any form of sexual activity.

"Anything good on" questioned Casey as he sat on the couch next to Sasha handing her a drink

"Not a lot" smiled Sasha as she took the drink from Casey and just starred at the TV. After a few minutes Casey held Sasha's hand and turned her face towards his, he moved forward and started to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Hey, there will be none of that in here" demanded Brax with a smirk as he returned with Ricky carrying groceries and they both proceeded into the kitchen. Casey pulled back feeling embarrassed, Sasha was some how relieved by the interruption.

"That wasn't nice" Ricky pointed out as she started putting the groceries away "It was classic, did you see there faces" smirked Brax before he went into the lounge.

"Sasha, will you be staying for some dinner" questioned Brax

"I am fine, thank You" replied Sasha "My dad will be collecting me on his way home from work.

"That's fine, I will leave you two love birds to it then" smiled Brax as he headed back into the Kitchen wrapping his arms around Ricky's waist. Things couldn't be going any better for the Braxtons right now, Brax was happily in a relationship with Ricky, Heath was still hoping against hope that Bianca would actually acknowledge he existed and go on a date with him. Kyle was just happy being part of his family and for Casey, well he was always the one Brax looked out for and Casey still depended on Brax for so much especially when things didn't go well for him, being in a relationship with Sasha, someone his own age pleased his big brother so much.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the park bench looking on as people got on with their daily lives. She smiled as she watched a dad push his little girl on the swing. She pulled out her phone and scrolled over some of the photos she still had of herself and Kyle. He meant the world to her and would probably make a great dad also if the kid was his.

She didn't feel happy either that she may have transmitted the HIV virus to either of the Braxton brothers. She knew Kyle wouldn't be too happy to see her again, but she needed to inform him of her diagnosis and the fact that she was pregnant with either his or Casey's baby also. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and decided to make the journey back to Summer Bay.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter (7)**_

 _ **Thanks to FrankElza and Thay and BluePeacocke for continually reviewing each of my chapters. Your kind reviews encourage me to continue with my story. I am glad you are enjoying it. Also, thanks to those who are also following my story  
**_

 _ **On to the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks again, Sandy**_

"You bring out the best in Casey I haven't seen him smile as much in a long time" stated Ricky as she smiled over at Sasha who was sitting beside her on the golden sand looking out at Brax and Casey surfing.

Sasha had the biggest smile across her face "he is good fun, caring and he makes me happy" said Sasha as she slightly blushed.

After some time Brax and Casey returned from there surf. Casey grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waste before sitting down on the sand next to Sasha. He started to feel a little light-headed and became pale.

"Did you check your sugar levels this morning" questioned Brax who had noticed Casey's facial expressions and at how pale he had become.

"Braaxxx" stated Casey who was looking all embarrassed as he didn't want Sasha to think he was a freak.

"It's diabetes Case it doesn't make you a freak" stated Brax as he pulled out the glucose meter and prodded the top of Casey's finger to check his glucose levels. He then prepared the insulin injection and gave it to Casey into the back of his arm causing Casey to wince from the prod of the needle.

"You will have to learn how to play nurse to your boyfriend Sasha" smiled Brax trying to lighten the mood.

"I can do that no problem" smiled Sasha "I actually knew you were a diabetic Casey but that doesn't make you a freak as she held Casey's hand and moved closer to him causing him to return a smile.

"How about we head up to the restaurant and get something to eat" asked Ricky as she stood up dusting some sand off her clothes.

All four of them walked up along the sand and headed towards the restaurant. Sasha paused again when she saw the red van parked in a way it was overlooking the beach with a man inside it.

"Have either of you seen that van over around your house" questioned Sasha as she looked in Brax and Ricky's direction.

Both of them looked over towards the van "Can't say I have taken any notice of it" stated Brax "Why do you ask?"

"Because she thinks we are being stalked" laughed Casey

"If you are concerned Sasha, maybe you should take the registration number and check with the police" said Ricky "they should be able to confirm who the owner is at least and maybe this might put your mind a ease"

"Maybe" smiled Sasha as Ricky put her arm around her shoulder before they headed into the restaurant.

Casey and Sasha sat down to a table giggling like two little kids, while Brax went inside the bar to grab some drinks and have a chat with Kyle. Ricky slipped out to the balcony and focused her camera down on the red van taking a photo of the registration number before heading back in joining the rest of them at the table. After they had eaten and were about to head home, Ricky passed a piece of paper to Sasha with the registration on it and said "Well at lest put your mind at ease"

* * *

Phoebe found the journey to Summer Bay tiring and she felt very sick so was relieved to get off the bus and breath in the fresh air. She booked into The Summer Bay Resort Hotel as she knew she wouldn't be welcome at the caravan park after the last time. She lid on the bed in the hotel staring at the ceiling while her head was in a spin wondering how she was going to approach Kyle and the Braxtons. After an hour she got herself ready and headed in the direction of the restaurant. She knew the lunch rush would be over so it should be quite. She paused at the end of the stairs and took a deep breath before heading up the stairs.

"We are finished serving for Lunch" shouted out Kyle as he heard the foot steps. When he stood up from behind the bar he was shocked to see Phoebe, a very sick looking Phoebe at that. "What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here" stated Kyle

"Please, I need to talk" said Phoebe

Kyle just stared at her as she walked over and sat down at a table pulling out a bottle of water from her bag and drinking some of it. Kyle hesitantly walked out from behind the bar and joined Phoebe at the table "Well what have you to say" questioned Kyle

"I am sick, I have been diagnosed with the HIV virus" cried Phoebe "I am so sorry Kyle for everything I have caused especially for you"

"When, How" mumbled Kyle

"I don't know how long I have it, but you and Casey need to be tested in case I have transmitted it to you"

Kyle stood up from the table putting his hand's to his head "This can't be happening, how come you didn't know before now, my god Phoebe how many people have you been sleeping around with since we broke up" he demanded.

"I don't know, just one after we broke up. My head was in a mess back then, I don't even know who he was" cried Phoebe

Kyle continued pacing around the restaurant with his two hands to his head he couldn't digest what she was after saying.

Phoebe stood up and walked over to him placing her hand on his arm "Don't touch me" he said as he pulled away his hand "I need you to go, please just go Phoebe"

She walked back to the table and picked up her bag placing it on her shoulder "I am so sorry Kyle, I will be staying in the hotel for a few days if you want to talk"

"What the hell is she doing in here" shouted Brax as he walked back into the restaurant with Ricky "I told you to get rid".

"She is just leaving" replied Kyle as a tear escaped from his eye.

The tears streamed down Phoebe's face as she hurriedly ran past them making a quick exit from the restaurant. Brax and Ricky stood staring at Kyle who was still pacing about the restaurant.

"What's going on Kyle" questioned Brax

"Maybe, you should sit down first" said Kyle as he went inside the bar and filled himself a brandy. Ricky and Brax looked at each other before sitting down at a table.

"I don't know how to say this Brax but Phoebe has HIV virus" he stated as he swallowed back more brandy "It may have been transmitted to Casey or myself we need to be tested"

Brax's eyes widened as he looked over at Kyle before he banged his fist down on the table and stood up "What the hell, are you saying Casey who is only seventeen could have HIV" shouted Brax before he started shoving chairs around the place then he stormed out onto the balcony.

Ricky put her hand on Kyle's shoulder and walked out towards the balcony where Brax was standing his hands gripped tightly onto the railing as he stared ahead towards the ocean.

"Brax" whispered Ricky as she put her hands around his waist

"Don't, not now Ricky" stated Brax before he turned and walked out from the restaurant.

Ricky went back inside and sat back down beside Kyle "He is blaming me for this and he is right" said Kyle as he wiped away a tear that escaped down his cheek.

"This is not your fault Kyle and Brax isn't blaming you, It's just he has brought up Casey as a son as opposed to a brother and doesn't want anything happening to him or anyone hurting him. It kills him when something happens to Casey that is out of his control, like when Case was first diagnosed with diabetes Brax practically blamed himself for it and this is the same.

"Have you to do bloods or something?" questioned Ricky

"I don't know what, I presume a blood test" said Kyle as he buried his head into his two hands Ricky put her arm around his shoulder

"We will all be here for you including Brax" she said. "God only knows what Phoebe is going through, has she family that will give her support"

"She fell out with them but maybe she made amends since I don't know Ricky, I should go and talk with her but I can't face her"

"That's all right Kyle, where is she staying, I will go and check in on her" said Ricky

* * *

Brax pulled into the drive way and slowly got out heading into the house. He sat on the couch staring at a blank TV.

"Can I go to a party tonight with Sasha" questioned Casey as he arrived out from his bedroom.

"Whatever" replied Brax

"Seriously" smiled Casey

"What did you just ask me" questioned Brax as he looked up at Casey

"Can I go to a party tonight with Sasha" repeated Casey

"Like hell you can" stated Brax before he stood up from the couch "Dinner we need to start preparing for dinner" he stated as he headed into the kitchen leaving Casey looking puzzled as he sat down on the couch and switched on the TV.

* * *

Ricky arrived into the reception of the hotel and looked for Phoebe Nicholson. The receptionist informed her of the room number after they made contact with Phoebe. Ricky walked along the corridor before she came to the room, she knocked on the door and waited until Phoebe answered.

"Can I come in" questioned Ricky with a smile

"Sure" said Phoebe

"We haven't been properly introduced, I am Ricky, Brax's girlfriend" smiled Ricky as she put out her hand and shook Phoebe's

"I am sorry for rocking up like that" said Phoebe "Kyle must be in bits"

"He is taking it hard all right it is going to take a while for him to get his head around it. But how are you coping with it" questioned Ricky as she sat down on a chair near the window.

Phoebe sat on the end of the bed as the tears started to stream down her face again "I don't know what to feel anymore, I can't even face going back into the consultant. What kind of a mother am I going to make?"

"You are pregnant" questioned Ricky "Kyle didn't say anything"

Phoebe looked over at Ricky "He doesn't know, I decided to tell him about the HIV so him and his brother could get tested. But the baby, I was just going to head back to the city and hopefully carry it for the next eight months and give it up for adoption once it would be born"

Ricky moved off the chair and went to sit on the end of the bed next to Phoebe "You need to tell them that you are pregnant, one of them is the father of this kid, surely they have a right to know" stated Ricky as she put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders giving her support.

* * *

Casey sensed the tension at the dinner table between Brax and Kyle, most of the time they would be all chat but this evening there wasn't even one word passed in conversation between the two of them.

"Where is Ricky, is she not joining us" questioned Casey

"I presume she will be along soon, just eat your dinner" stated Brax as he stood up from the table putting his plate into the sink, grabbing a beer from the fridge before heading out the back.

A short while later Ricky arrived into the Braxton's house and found Casey sitting alone on the couch watching TV.

"Where is everyone Case" she questioned

"Well if you are looking for Brax he is out the back but be warned he is in a mood"

Ricky headed outside and joined Brax at the table "What are you thinking" she asked

Brax shook his head "I don't know what to think, what if Casey or Kyle have been transmitted with the HIV virus, they might end up getting AIDS and die from it. This can't be happening Ricky I can't loose any of my brothers"

"You won't have to, let them do the test first before coming to any conclusions and we will take it from there" replied Ricky

"I take it you haven't told Casey yet"

"No and I am not going to tell him the truth, I will just say it is something to do with his diabetes. It will kill him if he ever found out the truth" stated Brax

"There is something else you need to know "Phoebe is pregnant, she is carrying either Kyle or Casey's baby" exclaimed Ricky


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter (8)**_

 _ **Thanks to you all for taking time out to read my story and for your wonderful reviews, I enjoyed reading them as always**_

 _ **This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …Sandy**_

Brax and Ricky sat quietly around a small camp fire Brax had lit out in there back garden. They both sat in silence drinking some beers since Ricky had announced that Phoebe was pregnant. Casey lay stretched out on the couch eating popcorn as he watched TV. Kyle had taken to his bed room, he lay still on the bed staring up at the ceiling trying to get around the situation regarding the HIV. He felt he was to blame in some way or another even though no one had blamed him directly for what had just happened.

"Hey golden boy, what's happening?" questioned Heath as he returned home from the gym.

"I don't know if Brax is mad with Kyle or Ricky or just the whole world" replied Casey "But he is in a real bad mood, so if I were you I would stay clear"

"I'll take my chances mate" said Heath as he grabbed himself a beer and headed out to join Brax and Ricky.

"Well what's going on now" questioned Heath as he sat down at the table next to Ricky. Case said you were in a mood, so out with whatever is going on"

"Phoebe is back" replied Brax as he took a sip from his beer

"And! Is this going somewhere Brax" asked Heath "No, let me guess she was caught sleeping with Alf Stewart no it was John Palmer" chuckled Heath

Brax gave Heath a stern look and shook his head "Everything is a joke with you isn't it"

"Or maybe you take things too seriously in life" replied Heath

"Please guy's this isn't the time for jokes or arguments" said Ricky as she put her hand on Brax's arm before she spoke again "Heath! We found out today Phoebe has been diagnosed with HIV which may have been transmitted to Casey or Kyle. She is also pregnant which means one of them will be a dad"

Heath shook his head trying to digest what Ricky had just said "Wow! Is she sure?"

"As far as we know" replied Ricky

"Casey obviously doesn't know as he was inside laughing" replied Heath "What about Kyle"

"He knows about the HIV but not about the pregnancy" exclaimed Brax "She was planning on heading back to the city having the kid and giving it up for adoption after it was born"

"Who is pregnant and who is giving up their kid for adoption?" questioned Casey who had arrived out unnoticed causing all three heads to turn in his direction

"No one Case, no one you need to know about anyway" replied Brax "You should be thinking of heading to bed mate you have school in the morning"

"Can I have a beer first" smiled Casey but he knew by the reaction on Brax's face that it was a definite No. "Fine then can you give me my insulin"

"I will mate" replied Heath who jumped up from his chair following Casey inside.

After Casey had gone to his bedroom Heath was just about to head back out but instead knocked on Kyle's bedroom door. "Can I come in Kyle" questioned Heath as he slightly opened in the door.

"You no then" stated Kyle who pulled himself up to an upright position on the bed

"Brax filled me in on it" replied Heath "Geeze mate I am sorry it is such a mess. It is one thing about the HIV but the pregnancy also"

Kyle just stared at Heath "Pregnant, Phoebe is pregnant are you sure" questioned Kyle

"According to Ricky anyway" stated Heath "Come on come out and join us for a beer"

Kyle reluctantly went outside with Heath joining Brax and Ricky at the table

"I don't blame you for any of this Kyle" said Brax "I just can't get my head around any of it"

"Thanks Brax" replied Kyle "Did she tell you she was pregnant Ricky" he questioned

"I am sorry Kyle I don't know if she was going to tell you or not but yes she is pregnant" replied Ricky "She is so not dealing with any of this, she has no one to talk to, she is alone. So I don't want anyone of you thinking I am taking sides here because I am not but I am going to offer to go back to the clinic with her to meet the consultant"

All three of them stared at Ricky but none of them objected to her helping out Phoebe.

"What's happening with Casey are you going to tell him" questioned Kyle

Brax shook his head "No, I am not telling him anything and none of you are either" before he stood up and headed inside.

* * *

The following morning Brax headed off to the beach for an early morning surf like he always done when things started to get on top of him. Kyle and Heath sat at the table having breakfast.

"If you want I will come to the hospital with you today to give you a bit of support nothing else" said Heath before he shoved a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

"That would be great, thanks Heath" said Kyle

"Why does everyone stop talking when I come into the room lately" questioned Casey who arrived out into the kitchen pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Maybe, because you are just so nosy and we don't want you to hear what we are saying" replied Heath sarcastically

"Whatever" said Casey as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. When he had finished his breakfast he grabbed his school bag and headed out the door walking slowly along the footpath. A short distance away a man observed Casey was actually alone and started the ignition in the van driving slowly behind him.

Casey turned the corner and bumped straight into Brax who was returning from his surf

"Are you all right mate" questioned Brax

"I am late, Mrs Palmer will kill me

"Did you bring that a assignment you had left on the table in the lounge" questioned Brax

"O no I forgot my history assignment I will definitely be late now" replied Casey

"Come on you I will give you a lift to school" replied Brax as he put his arm around Casey's shoulder and they both headed back in the direction of the house neither of them noticing the van passing them out at full speed.

* * *

Ricky decided to head off to meet up with Phoebe and hopefully get her to change her mind and meet up with the consultant. She pulled up outside the diner and ran in to grab herself a coffee first.

"Good morning Ricky" greeted Dr. Walker as Sasha and himself were heading into the diner

"Good morning" smiled Ricky "Sasha did you have any luck with the van registration yesterday" asked Ricky while Sid was chatting with Marlyn

"I rang the police station and they said it belonged to a Mr. Jacob that was living near Yabbie Creek and that it wasn't reported stolen. So I suppose Casey is right when he said it's my imagination running away with me. But Thanks for getting the registration I suppose it does put my mind at ease" smiled Sasha

"That's great, see you soon" replied Ricky as she took her coffee from Roo and headed back towards her car.

Ricky knocked on Phoebe's door a few times before Phoebe finally managed to pull herself up from the bed to open the door.

"Gosh Phoebe! You don't look well" stated Ricky as she walked into the room

"I feel like crap today I just want to stay in bed" replied Phoebe as she sat down on the side of the bed

"Right! that's it enough is enough you need to get to the hospital and get something that can help you Phoebe. You can't go on like this it isn't fair on you or the baby" exclaimed Ricky as she started to pack away Phoebe's belongings into her case

"Please you don't have to do this" said Phoebe "I don't want to be a burden on anyone"

Ricky bent down in front of Phoebe and held onto her hands "I want to help you and you are not a burden, so we are going to go to the city" smiled Ricky as she helped Phoebe up from the bed grabbing the suitcase with her other hand and headed out to the car to face the journey to the city hospital.

* * *

Kyle and Heath strolled into the hospital and were greeted by Hannah who signaled them both into one of there rooms.

"Now what can we do for you" smiled Hannah

"I feel sick I don't think I can do this" said Kyle nervously

"Hey! You can do this and you will have to do this" stated Heath "I am here with you mate you are not on your own"

"Maybe, I could get you a doctor you may prefer to discuss with him instead" asked Hannah

"If you don't mind it's not that I have anything against nurses, it's just?"

"No worries, I am not offended" smiled Hannah as she left the room in search for a doctor

"Everything all right boys" questioned Dr. Walker as he entered the room closing the door behind him. Kyle looked over at Heath nervously before he spoke to Sid.

"I am not sure if I have been infected by HIV I need to have some bloods or something done"

"I presume you had some form of unprotected sexual contact with someone who has been diagnosed with HIV" asked Sid as he sat down on a chair next to Kyle

Kyle nodded in reply

"Well we can do bloods today and we should have the results within a week. Sometimes the virus may not show up in an individual for up to 3 months later, so we will probably repeat the bloods in three months regardless if they come back negative now. Do you understand what I am saying Kyle or do you have any questions you need answering" asked Sid

Kyle took a deep breath "No it's fine lets get it over with"

After Sid had taken the sample and sent it off to the lab he returned back into Kyle and Heath.

"Kyle I can refer you onto someone if you wish to discuss anything further I know it must be a very daunting time for you" said Sid

"What are the chances of a baby coming into contact with the virus" asked Kyle

"She is pregnant I presume and are you sure you are the dad?" questioned Sid

"No, the kid could be mine or Casey's" replied Kyle

"Casey as in your brother Casey" questioned Sid

"Yes Casey Braxton" said Kyle "I though Brax was bringing him in for bloods today"

"No, I haven't seen him yet. Does Casey know about all of this" demanded Sid

"Brax doesn't want him to know the truth yet anyway" said Heath who was standing over by the window "Are we done here"

"Yes" replied Sid whose mind was elsewhere "I will be in touch when the blood results come in and like I said if you wish to speak in confidence with someone I can arrange it"

* * *

It was after school when Brax and Casey arrived at the hospital and were once again met by Sid.

"Wait there a second Case I just need a quick word with Sid first" stated Brax

"I know you no the truth regarding Phoebe and Kyle and Casey" stated Brax "But Casey is still a minor so I don't want you telling him the truth regarding the bloods" demanded Brax

"I won't be breaking patient confidentiality especially seems you are Casey's legal guardian and he is still a minor" replied Sid "But this relationship between your brother and my daughter ends right here right now do you hear me. So it is up to you Brax to make that happen seems you so desperately want to protect your brother like I need to protect my daughter from the mess your family have gotten themselves into. Have I made myself clear" demanded Sid


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter (9)**_

 _ **Thanks to you all for taking time out to read my story Thay, omclover and FrankElza your wonderful reviews, I enjoyed reading them as always**_

 _ **This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …Sandy**_

Ricky finally arrived at the city hospital after having to make numerous stops for Phoebe who wasn't feeling well and found the car journey didn't help.

"Can I get some help or a wheelchair" Ricky asked as she hurriedly walked into the reception. A porter arrived over to her with a wheelchair and followed Ricky out to the car. He assisted Phoebe onto the wheelchair taking her inside into the hospital reception.

Phoebe was taken into the examination room but as she had previously been to the hospital her details were on the hospital registration. Phoebe was met by a HIV specialist and a obstetrical provider who discussed with her in detail how they were going to manage the HIV during her pregnancy and how to minimize the risk of passing the HIV on to the infant.

Ricky sat by Phoebe during her consultation and held her hand giving her some support. It was decided that Phoebe should be admitted for a few days to start her on the HIV medication and do other blood tests etc. Phoebe lay on the bed staring at the ceiling and was finding it hard to deal with all the information given by the team of specialists.

"Everything, is going to be fine" smiled Ricky as she rubbed the palm of her hand along Phoebe's arm

"Thank you for doing what you have done for me today" said Phoebe as she turned and looked at Ricky giving her a bleak smile. How is Kyle dealing with this, I guess he hates me"

"I won't lie to you but he is taking it hard. He hasn't said too much about any of it, I suppose that is his way of dealing with it" stated Ricky "But I no he was going to the hospital today to do the bloods and Case also. You just think of looking after yourself and that little baby your are carrying. Casey and Kyle have plenty of support and fingers crossed there results will come back negative"

Phoebe looked towards the ceiling again as a tear escaped down her cheek.

* * *

"All done here Casey" replied Dr. Walker as he pulled off his plastic gloves throwing them into the bin.

"Would it be all right if I go over to yours to hang out with Sasha" questioned Casey

Dr. Walker looked over in Brax's direction with a stern look across his face

"I need you to help out this evening in the restaurant Casey" stated Brax as he turned away from Sid and looked over at Casey

"Seriously, I am just after getting my school break and you want me to go working. Why can't Kyle help out I am sure he wouldn't mind it is not as if he has anything better to do" demanded Casey

"Come on, you are working and that is that so stop arguing" stated Brax as he caught Casey by the arm escorting him out the door towards the car.

Casey stayed on his phone texting Sasha all the way from the hospital to the restaurant in order to avoid speaking with Brax.

"What's Casey doing here" questioned Kyle as both Braxton brothers arrived into the restaurant Casey taking a seat at a table, continuing to send text messages to Sasha

"Sid wants me to keep him away from Sasha, I had no choice but to pretend I needed him to work otherwise he wanted to go over to her house. I have no idea how I can keep them apart without telling Casey the truth" exclaimed Brax as he headed outside the counter handing Casey cutlery to put up on the tables before the evening rush.

It was late when Brax and Casey arrived back from the restaurant. Casey headed straight into his bedroom leaving Brax, Kyle and Heath in the lounge.

"Heath said Ricky has taken Phoebe to the city hospital. Did you hear how she got on at the hospital" questioned Kyle

"Ricky said she met with some consultants and they are starting her on medication, going to keep her for a few days. Sorry Kyle when I hear her name it makes my blood boil as she is the one who got you and Casey into this mess" said Brax with anger in his voice as he went into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

* * *

Casey woke up the following morning when his phone beeped. He straightened himself up and rubbed his eyes as the daylight shone through the window. He picked up his phone and noticed he had a new text message.

 **Casey, my dad and I have gone to France for the two weeks of the mid-term break He came back after work all flustered and said we were going over to visit Dex and April last night. He also mentioned that we may move there permanently to be near Dex. I am sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, but hopefully we will get back to Summer bay after the midterm break as I am really happy there and of course really happy with you. Miss you loads XXXX Sasha**

Casey threw his phone on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. He couldn't understand why Dr Walker had to head off so quickly to France. Thinking back to yesterday he thought there was an awkwardness between Brax and Sid in the hospital especially when he mentioned about going to hang out with Sasha. He wondered did Brax know what was going on as he lay there in his bed thinking over things.

It was almost mid-day before Casey arrived out from his bedroom and the mood wasn't great since he received the text message from Sasha . He went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal before heading out to the lounge and turning on the TV.

Brax and Heath arrived back from their surf about half an hour later placing their surf boards in an upright position outside the door before going into the lounge.

"So you got up then" questioned Heath as he sat on the couch beside Casey grabbing the remote out of Casey's hand.

"I had that remote" demanded Casey as he went to grab it off Heath causing Heath to retaliate against him.

"Oi! You two are like kids" stated Brax as he went in between the two boys grabbing the remote

"What's up your nose today anyway, did your girlfriend see sense and dump you" chuckled Heath

"Shut your face, at least I have one" stated an angered Casey "Unlike you chasing after someone who doesn't even know you exist"

Heath wrapped his arm around Casey's neck "Say it again I dare you" said Heath

"Get your hand off me" shouted Casey as he tried to pull Heath's hand from around his neck.

"Heath, that's enough" demanded Brax as he pulled Heath away shoving him in the direction of the kitchen. "What's going on Casey" questioned Brax as he stood in front of Casey with his two hands on his hips

"You tell me, why didn't you want me to go over to Sasha's yesterday" asked Casey as he studied Brax's facial expression

"I needed you to work, I already told you that" stated Brax

"The restaurant wasn't even busy, you didn't need me there" shouted Casey "Now Sasha is gone to France and I won't see her during the holidays

"When did this happen" questioned Brax with a sigh of relief in his voice

"Why do you care, it's your fault" shouted Casey as he stood up and headed into his bedroom banging the door closed behind him..

"That went well, why don't you just tell the kid the truth" stated Heath as Brax joined him in the kitchen "He is seventeen not seven"

"Are you serous, there are times Casey cannot accept he has diabetes never mind telling him he may have HIV. No I am sticking to my guns and not telling him the truth" exclaimed Brax as he boiled up the kettle to make himself a cuppa.

"Your call, but just remember you have two weeks of him in a mood" stated Heath before he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Casey remained in his bedroom for the rest of the day without evening coming out to eat or use the bathroom.

"Thanks mate" replied Heath as he opened the door to the pizza delivery boy taking the pizza and sitting back down on the couch in front of the TV. "Casey, there is pizza here if you want some" shouted Heath hoping Casey would hear him from his bedroom.

Brax and Kyle arrived back from the restaurant around 9pm to find Heath laughing out loudly at whatever he was watching on the TV.

"Where is Casey" questioned Brax the minute he arrived into the lounge

"The kid is stuck in his room all day sulking" said Heath as he ate into a slice of pizza

"Did you check on him to make sure he was all right or has he eaten today?" questioned Brax

"He is big enough to look after himself stop fussing over him" replied Heath.

Brax shook his head and headed into the kitchen, Kyle sat down on the couch putting his two feet on the table as he glanced at the TV trying to figure out what Heath was laughing at.

"Casey what's going on mate" questioned Brax as he walked into his bedroom carrying a sandwich before leaving it down on the bedside locker.

"Go away Brax I don't want to talk I just want to be left on my own" muttered Casey

"Well too bad mate as that isn't going to happen. There is a sandwich there eat it up, Heath said you have nothing eaten today. You know what will happen if you don't look after yourself. Have you checked your glucose levels today" Brax quizzed

"Get out Brax of my room" snapped Casey "I just want to be left alone"

Brax ignored what Casey had said and went over opening up the curtains to let in what was left of the day light before turning dark. He then picked up the glucose meter, grabbing Casey's hand to prod the top of his finger. That's fine but you need to eat mate you seriously don't want to end up in hospital" stated Brax "The two weeks will fly and Sasha will be back before you no it sometimes the break does a relationship good"

"Why don't you leave me alone and go be with Ricky at least one of us can try and be happy" Casey demanded as he turned his back to Brax turning up the volume on his headphones.

* * *

Sunday morning arrived and once again the bright blue skies were seen across Summer Bay.

"Good morning" said Heath as he came out from his bedroom in his boxers putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Hey" replied Brax who was sitting at the table reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Case up yet" questioned Heath as he sat down at the table with his toast and tea

"No I haven't seem him this morning" replied Brax

"Well lets hope the mood will be better than yesterday with him" Heath murmured

Brax shook his head and sighed deeply as he continued to read the paper.

"Why don't you take him on one of your little camping trips which he hates even more" chuckled Heath

"That's not a bad idea" replied Brax

"You know he will hate it, I was only joking Brax"

"I think it is what he needs to get away from this place for a week, Kyle how are you fixed for running the restaurant for a few days a week at max" asked Brax

"Yeah that should be fine" replied Kyle as he continued to check his phone to see if Ricky had sent any updated message on how Phoebe was getting on.

"Case! Get up" Brax demanded as he pulled open the curtains once again letting the light shine through. "Here put some clothes in there and get yourself ready quick smart" as he threw a backpack on the bed.

"Where am I going" questioned Casey

"You and I are going up the coast camping for a few days, maybe a week" exclaimed Brax

"No, no way you got to be joking me" said Casey as he lid back down on his bed

"I have never been more serious mate" stated Brax "now get up" as he pulled off the bed covers and pulled Casey up by the arm "don't delay we don't want to be all day setting up the tent" smiled Brax before he headed back out into the lounge.

About half an hour later Brax had the UTE loaded up with supplies for there week camping. A reluctant Casey sat into the front of the Ute and put on his headphones turning up the volume where he wouldn't have to listen to Brax go on and on about nothing in particular.

* * *

Ricky arrived into the hospital after having spent the night at a motel "Hi Phoebe, how are things going?" smiled Ricky as she arrived into the room and sat on the chair by the hospital window.

"As well as can be expected, they gave me something during the night to deal with this sickness so I suppose that has helped a little" replied Phoebe "I didn't expect you to stay on in the city I am sure you have plenty to get back to in Summer Bay"

"Its fine, there is no panic on getting back. Anyway, Brax has taken Casey up the coast camping for a week so all that is there for me at the moment is my job and Heath annoying me with his silly jokes"

The consultant arrived in and after addressing both women he then started reading through the chart. "What support have you at home Ms Nicholson as we will probably be able to let you home tomorrow" questioned the consultant

"Am, I will be staying with my?"

"She will be staying with me near Summer Bay" responded Ricky "Would it be possible for her to continue her checkup's at Yabbi Creek Hospital as it would be nearer to us there"

"I can't see why not" replied the consultant "I will make sure all the correspondence is sent through before you leave here. I will be back later to check on you"

Phoebe looked bewildered as she looked towards Ricky "Why would you offer me a place to stay, we are not family. It's not that I don't appreciate it but we are complete strangers and why would you take on someone with HIV and being pregnant"

"Because I was in a similar situation to you and a stranger helped me out" replied Ricky with a saddened look on her face.

"Do you mind me asking" Phoebe questioned

Ricky looked over at Phoebe, she knew if Phoebe had to trust her she needed to be honest with her. "My parents were killed in a car accident when I was about thirteen, it was just me and my brother Adam that were left. He was very involved in the criminal world something I did not want to be part off. The cleaning lady 'Pippa' at Mangrove High, I suppose she took pity on me, so from time to time I went back to her house not so much for a chat but just really to sit there, we sort of became friends.

I had so much pain after loosing my parents I went on a binder one day and got off with one of my brothers friends that night unknowingly to myself. A month later I felt sick and tired all the time so confided in Pippa. She got me to the clinic to confirm I was pregnant and attended each appointment I had after that. I decided to give up my baby for adoption after it was born.

I carried my little girl for nine months and to this day I have regretted giving her up for adoption, but I was only fourteen I couldn't be a mum to her and bringing her up in the criminal world wasn't what I wanted for her" exclaimed Ricky as tears streamed down her face

"She would be ten years now and I don't even know what she looks like or what her name is. So I suppose I am a stranger to you but I don't want you to regret your decision in nine months time by giving up your baby for adoption. I know eventually the Braxtons will come around to the idea of having a niece or nephew and obviously one of them a dad because family means everything to them. So let me help, let me be there for you the way Pippa was there for me" smiled Ricky "But you got to promise me you will never tell my secret to anyone not even Brax"

"You can count on me and Thank You" replied Phoebe as she reached out and held Ricky's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 ** _Sorry for the late update, I had the chapter completed and ready to upload on Tuesday until my computer crashed and lost a lot of data. So I had to redo the chapter again._**

 ** _Anyway enough rambling, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, Thay, FrankElza, BluePeacocke, Fanficforyou and Gillian Kearney Fan and those who are following my story also.  
_**

 _ **Onto the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Sandy** _

* * *

It took just over 2.5 hours before Brax pulled into the camping site, the journey was long as Casey stayed either on his mobile or listening to music. Brax got out of the car, stretched and walked around a little before he removed the camping stuff from the boot of the car.

Casey remained in the front seat of the car trying to get coverage to send a message to Sasha, leaving Brax outside to put the tent up on his own. Half hour later Casey finally got out of the car holding his phone up to see if he could get a signal.

"Oi! Casey, I need your help over here" stated Brax but didn't get a response from Casey. Brax stood up and snapped the phone out of Casey's hand, no phones allowed from now on.

"Give it back to me, it's my phone I can do what I want" snapped Casey

"Really, who do you think puts the credit into it" stated Brax "and you ringing France from it, do you realize what it costs to make an international call. If Sasha wants to make contact with you she will. But in the meantime, I need your help over here"

"Go to hell Brax this is your stupid trip not mine, I hate this and I hate you for dragging me out her" barked Casey as he pulled on his headphones and started walking.

"Casey! you get back here right now" shouted Brax but Casey continued to walk away.

* * *

Phoebe was finally discharged from the hospital, her file was sent onto the Yabbie Creek hospital and she was advised to attend all checkups that were made for her benefit and the unborn infant. The journey back to Ricky's house was long even though Ricky did stop on a few occasions to let Phoebe out for some fresh air and to stretch her legs.

Ricky pulled into the drive way and turned off the ignition. She opened the door and pulled out Phoebe's luggage before opening the front door into her house. "Make yourself at home" stated Ricky as she smiled at Phoebe.

The house had a lot of big windows which made the inside of the house nice and bright. Phoebe strolled out into the conservatory and sank down into an armchair, it was made from cane and had a really soft cushioned foamed seating and back support. She took a deep breath as she looked out the big glass windows at the beautiful scenery.

Shortly afterwards Ricky arrived out with a jug of cold ice tea and two glasses, she placed them on the glass table and offered a drink of ice tea to Phoebe which she gladly accepted before she sat in a corresponding chair holding onto her own glass of ice tea.

"This is a beautiful place, I love the amount of daylight getting through" stated Phoebe "Do you live here with your brother?"

"I used to, he was the one who actually bought this place we lived here for a few years until he got arrested for drugs. So now it is just me and Tiger my cat" smiled Ricky "So it will be nice to have some female company. The odd night I do stay with Brax but most of the time I am here"

"Thanks again for sharing your home with me I really appreciate it" replied Phoebe

"Make sure you make yourself at home and if you want to move any of the furniture in your room, let me know and I will rope in Brax" stated Ricky and on that note I was meant to ring Brax as Ricky stood up pulling her phone out from her back pocket before she headed inside.

* * *

Brax had finally put the tent together when his phone rang. "Hi babe, how is everything going"

"Hey! everything is fine, not long back from the city" stated Ricky

"How did that go then" questioned Brax as he moved slightly to get better coverage.

"Phoebe is on medication, all is going well with the baby. Brax, I know you are probably not going to like what I tell you but I have asked Phoebe to stay with me to give her some support.

"How do you think Kyle and Casey are going to feel when they find out" stated Brax

"Look, I know they may not like it but my house is fifteen minutes from the bay and when was Casey or Kyle ever out here, so maybe they don't need to know Phoebe is staying here for a while anyway until things settle"

"It's your decision, I don't like it but it is your call" replied Brax

"How are things going with you and Casey" asked Ricky

"I haven't a clue, he took off in a sulk and I haven't seen him in almost an hour and a half" replied Brax as he looked at his watch "Jeez he is so stubborn I don't know how I am going to get through to him.

"Sounds like someone else I know" chuckled Ricky "He is a teenager, give him some slack, you know Case will come around eventually when he lets off some steam.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you Ricky Sharpe" said Brax "and it wasn't just for your good looks"

"Well don't you forget that Daryl Braxton. I miss you babe and I am counting the days until your return and you better be ready to show me how much you actually missed me" replied Ricky before she ended the call.

Brax shoved his phone into his pocket and put his hands to the back of his head as he looked around wondering where Casey had got to. He decided to collect some dry twigs to start a fire as he knew it was pointless going out to search for Casey as he could be anywhere. He got the fire going and pulled out a folding chair and sat on it near the fire cooking some sausages.

Eventually, Casey strolled back with his hands in his pockets "I am sorry for what I said before I didn't meant it" spoke Casey softly

"It's fine, where did you get to?" asked Brax

"Just walked around, I did come across a lovely lake"

"I hope you didn't go in, you do know there is crocodiles in there" chuckled Brax

"I am seventeen Brax not seven anymore" smiled Casey as he grabbed another chair and sat by the fire "Have we any beans?"

"Over there in the box and they are in one of those tins you can actually open without a tin opener.

"Where is the fun in that" stated Casey "We will do it the way the campers do it". Casey placed the tin of beans onto the fire and waited until the tin got so hot it exploded and put beans flying out everywhere. He sat on the chair laughing hysterically.

"I thought you said you were seventeen not seven" chuckled Brax but behind it all he couldn't help but bring a smile to his face when he saw his brother actually smiling rather than sulking.

* * *

Heath had popped into the restaurant to see how Kyle was getting on after he finished in the gym.

"Give me a beer Kyle" asked Heath as he sat on a stool at the bar "So how is everything going?"

Kyle picked up a bottle of beer, taking off the cap and leaving it on the counter in front of Heath. "Things are fine, it has been crazy in here all day, would take Brax to take off when things are busy" replied Kyle "Did you hear anything from Ricky"

"Brax mentioned she was back, staying in her own house for a few days"

"Did he mention anything about how Phoebe got on" questioned Kyle

"He didn't mention anything, anyway I thought you didn't want to know anything about her" replied Heath "You said she was bad news. Oi! Look at your one over there with Hannah and that Eve chick she hasn't stopped staring at you since I came in"

Kyle looked over towards the table "Denny, her name is Denny she is a half sister to Eve and how do you know she isn't staring at you"

"Maybe, you are right I suppose I would be the better looking one after all" chuckled Heath

* * *

Casey and Brax sat around camp fire after everything was cleaned up. "Here I think you might have got a message" Brax stated as he handed Casey back his mobile phone.

Casey opened up the text message,

 **"Hey! Case, well we finally got to France and I must say it is beautiful I wouldn't mind living here. Dex and April are happy out and have settled here very well. I miss you and can't wait until the mid-term is over to get back again. Anyway, just in case you forget what I look like I have sent you a selfie I took earlier xxxxx**

Casey opened the attachment and his face lit up with the biggest smile.

"She makes you happy mate" questioned Brax who couldn't but observe the big smile across Casey's face.

"She is the best and I really miss her" stated Casey "Not that I don't like spending time with you "

"Well I am glad to hear that. Have you, you know gone to the next step yet" questioned Brax

"That's personal Brax, but no we haven't done it yet" replied Casey feeling a little embarrassed.

"What's the rush, it is important to get to know one another first especially at your age" exclaimed Brax who was relieved that they hadn't taken the next step.

After a few hours of hanging out by the camp fire Casey decided to have an early night so headed into the tent leaving Brax sitting alone by the campfire drinking a bottle of beer.

About an hour later Brax could hear Casey shouting and rushed over to the tent wondering what was wrong.

Casey was still in a deep sleep in his sleeping bag but was continually turning and twisting saying "Please, I am sorry don't hurt me" over and over again until eventually he turned onto his right side and went back snoring.

Brax stood looking on as a tear escaped down his cheek. He hadn't realized that the day Cheryl hurt Casey was repeating over and over in his little brothers mind. It had been seven years, even though Casey never received any counseling after the beating Brax just presumed he decided to get on with life.

But he was so wrong, Casey was left scarred by that day which was still having an impact on him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 ** _Thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter, FrankElza, Thay, Guest and BluePeacocke, I really appreciate your lovely reviews and as always enjoy reading them. Thanks to those who are also following my story. I hope there isn't too much drama going on for you but I like a lot of drama as I find it keeps me interested in writing.  
_**

 _ **Onto my next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading and as always I look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks again Sandy** _

Casey woke up the following morning and quietly slipped outside the tent without waking up Brax. It was late by the time Brax got to sleep, he had laid on his sleeping bag for hours thinking over and over about the nightmares Casey was having. The funny thing about it was Casey seemed to get on with things during the day as everyone else would, it just seemed it was by night that the event off that day played in his mind.

Casey routed through the boxes until he found some cereal and a bowl and a spoon. He poured in some milk on top of the cereal and sat down on one of the fold out chairs as he munched into his cereal. He stood up to get a drink of juice when he thought he saw what looked like someone watching through the trees in the distance but then they vanished.

"Good morning mate" Brax said as he arrived out behind Casey putting his hand on Casey's shoulder which caused Casey to jump with fright. "Everything all right" he questioned.

"Everything is fine" smiled Casey as he looked over through the trees where he thought he saw a person standing, but shook his head when there was nothing there, thinking to himself he was just being paranoid. "So what's on the agenda today" he asked Brax as he sat back down on the chair with a carton of juice.

"I don't really mind, whatever you want to do" replied Brax as he sat down on the other chair with another carton of juice "Maybe, we could go and see that lake you found yesterday"

"Sounds good to me" smiled Casey

* * *

Phoebe woke up once again not feeling too great, she had spend a lot of the night in and out of the bathroom with diarrhea and felt extremely tired so decided to remain in bed for a while longer. She finally managed to pull herself out of bed around midday and slowly walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey! good morning" smiled Ricky as she stood up from where she was sitting in the conservatory to join Phoebe in the kitchen.

Phoebe filled herself a glass of water and sat down on a chair at the breakfast table. "I think my symptoms are progressing" Phoebe stated with a saddened look across her face.

"Maybe, its' just the tablets aren't agreeing with you" replied Ricky "We should pop into the hospital and see can they change your medication, what do you think?"

"I am scared, not for myself but for my little unborn baby" said Phoebe as a tear escaped down her cheek "Who is going to take care of it, be there when he/she is sad and lonely. What have I done Ricky?" cried out Phoebe

"You have to remain positive" demanded Ricky as she moved over to Phoebe wrapping her arms around her as Phoebe sobbed out loudly.

After a few minutes Phoebe pulled back out of Ricky's grip and looked straight into her eyes "Can you promise me my little baby will always have what he/she needs in life" Phoebe spoke softly

"She will have everything that a kid will need because you are going to the best mum, and you are going to be there for that little baby" replied Ricky as she wiped away a tear that escaped down her face "We will get through this together"

* * *

Kyle sat down after the lunch rush with a bottle of beer, he had woken up this morning with a headache and a sore throat something he wouldn't have experienced in quite some time. When Liam arrived in for his shift, Kyle left the restaurant immediately and headed home.

He sat down on the couch and pulled the laptop up onto his knees. He paused for a minute before he typed into the google search 'Symptoms of HIV Virus'

Kyle remained still as he read the symptoms over and over again trying to digest what was listed in front of him. He stood up from the couch and went straight to the fridge to take out another bottle of beer but instead opened up the press and took out a bottle of bourbon and a glass. He sat on the couch pondering in his thoughts for a while before he opened up the bottle, pouring himself a glass and started to drink it.

* * *

"Wow! This is fabulous Case" stated Brax as he stood looking out at the lake "How about we go for a swim"

"Am, I don't think that would be a great idea" said Casey

"Come on mate! That's what we came out here for was some fun and how better to get rid of a fear of something but to deal with it head on" stated Brax

"What fear, I dont have any fear" stated Casey

"I think you still have a fear of the crocodiles" chuckled Brax as he shoved Casey into the lake.

"Nice one Brax, you will pay for that when I get out of here" stated Casey.

Both Braxton brothers spent some time swimming in the lake, laughing and joking unaware that someone in the distance was observing there every move.

When they arrived back at the campsite Brax suggested that Casey should go and gather some dry twigs to start a camp fire. Casey was still a little apprehensive about what he thought he saw in the morning but didn't want to alarm Brax about what was possible nothing

"We should do it together, isn't that what we came out here for was to work as a team" smiled Casey

"OK, give me a sec" replied Brax before both of them headed off to gather some twigs.

Once Brax had started the fire, Casey took out his diabetes pack to check his sugar levels, he then injected himself into the abdomen with some insulin. Casey turned suddenly towards the trees as he felt he could feel the presence of someone watching them.

"Everything alright Case you seem a bit intense there" questioned Brax who noticed Casey had become a bit pale.

"Am, I think someone is out there" replied Casey still looking over at the trees.

"Where" replied Brax as he stood beside Casey staring ahead "I don't see anything mate, I think you may have swallowed too much of that water from the lake today" chuckled Brax as he gave a slight shove to Casey.

* * *

Phoebe and Ricky arrived into the Yabbie Creek Hospital "Could we see Dr. Walker" questioned Ricky when they got into reception.

"I am sorry but Dr. Walker is on holidays at the moment, but I can get you Dr. Nate Cooper instead" replied the receptionist.

"Yes Dr. Cooper will be fine" nodded Ricky before she sat next to Phoebe placing her hand on Phoebes hand for support.

A little later Dr. Nate Cooper appeared out and directed the ladies into the examination room. "What can I do for you he questioned?" looking at both woman.

"It's for me, I am the patient" Phoebe replied

"If you would like to take a seat outside for a few minutes I will have a chat with your friend" replied Nate. After Nate had finished examining Phoebe and scanned through the notes from the City Hospital he decided to admit Phoebe to get the diarrhea under control in case she because dehydrated with would cause more problems.

"How is she doing" questioned Ricky when she saw Nate coming back out to reception with some files in his hands

"I am going to admit your friend for a few days. Do you know if she spoke to a Councillor or someone for support, I think she may be a little depressed"

"I don't think so" replied Ricky "but she is definitely going to be OK"

"Your friend has HIV and the fact that she is pregnant, omits us from giving her any sort of stronger medication to deal with the virus more effectively. But what we can give her will help to an extent until after the baby is born" replied Nate before he headed back into Phoebe.

* * *

Heath arrived back to a strong smell of alcohol and Kyle knocked out on the couch "What the hell Kyle" questioned Heath but Kyle remained unresponsive. Heath just locked the front door, turned off the lights and headed to bed leaving Kyle asleep on the couch.

The following morning Heath arrived out from his bedroom "Oi! Get up you" he shouted at Kyle.

Kyle stirred on the couch and opened his eyes to a throbbing headache

"What the hell were you celebrating last night" questioned Heath as he grabbed the empty bottle off bourbon disposing it into the bin.

Kyle stood up with his hand to his head trying to elevate the pain.

"Hey Kyle, where are you off to now" demanded Heath as he saw Kyle head out the front door.

"No of your business" snapped Kyle.

Heath went over to the table and noticed the laptop was still powered on, he opened it up and saw "Symptoms of HIV Virus" "No Kyle, no mate you cant have it" stated Heath as she shook his head.

* * *

Brax experienced another night of Casey's nightmare which lasted about the same length as the one the night before. He wanted to question Casey about it but wasn't sure if Casey would even remember any of it. He picked up his phone and saw a message from Heath

 **"You need to get back here, Kyle thinks he has HIV and is gone off the rails. I cannot handle this Brax so get back here ASAP"**

When Casey woke up Brax informed him of the bad news that they had to head home earlier than planned but he didn't reveal what the problem was of course. Casey who was still a bit jittery was almost happy to head off.

Once they had loaded everything into the UTE, both Braxtons sat in and left the campsite unknown to either of them a Man that was watching them was sitting inside a red van pulled in a by road.

Heath was sitting at the kitchen table doing up the books for the Gym when Kyle came wobbling in.

"I don't believe it, you have gone and got wasted this early in the day" stated Heath as he stood up from the table "What is Brax going to say when he gets back"

"Who cares what anyone has to say" mumbled Kyle "You are not the one who has to deal with having HIV it is me or Casey" shouted out a drunken Kyle

Heath stood with his mouth opened as did Brax and Casey who remained standing at the front door.

"What's he saying Brax" questioned Casey who had tears forming "What does it mean that him or me will have to deal with HIV"

"He is drunk Casey, he doesn't have a clue what he is saying" replied Brax in a stern look on his face

"Get real Brax" blurted out Kyle as he waddled from the table over to the back of the couch "He needs to know the truth" chuckled Kyle as he turned to face Casey. "You have been awarded with the possibility of having HIV from your one night stand with my ex-Phoebe" appalled Kyle before he fell onto the couch.

Casey stared at Brax and Heath who were both standing there saying nothing.

"I got it now" stated Casey "Those bloods, they weren't for diabetes were they" he demanded "And Sasha taking off like that, Sid knew the truth didn't he"

When Brax didn't respond Casey shoved him up to the jam of the door with both his hands gripping on Brax's shirt "Tell me Brax, tell me the truth?" he demanded as the tears streamed down his face.

Brax just shook his head and said "I am sorry mate, I was just trying to protect you"

Casey let go of Brax's shirt and shook his head before he rushed out the door, and walked swiftly along the footpath.

* * *

"Why the hell did you let him get this wasted" shouted an angry Brax at Heath

"I am sorry mate, he just got up this morning and headed off. It wasn't until afterwards that I found out he was looking up the symptoms of HIV.

"I need to find Case" replied Brax as he went to head out the door

"Maybe, you should give him some space, he will need to get his head around it" replied Heath

"This is not good" snapped Brax as he put both of his hands up to his head taking deep breaths.

Casey walked along by the bench at the bus stop, tears streaming down his face. He fell to the ground, his mobile phone fell out of his hand onto the grass. A few seconds later he slightly came around when he felt someone grab him from behind putting there hands under his arms dragging his feet along the ground.

He knew he was being shoved into something but his head hurt so much from what ever they had used to knock him out. He felt dreary again and everything went all black as the door of the van closed.

* * *

"I can't hang around here anymore I am going out to search for him" stated Brax and you stay here with him as he pointed to Kyle who was totally out of it on the couch. Brax tried to dial Casey's mobile number again, it lay there on the grass under the bench at the bus stop ringing.

 **"Casey it's me mate, please come back so we can talk"** spoke Brax softly into the voice messaging service.

Casey finally woke up but found his hands were restrained behind his back. He found himself in what looked like a run down old shed. He felt scared and his head hurt so badly as fear ran through his body.

"Hello Casey, its been a long time" spoke a person that stood in the corner of the shed.

Casey turned his head and looked in the direction of the voice, his legs began to shake as the tears streamed down the teenager's face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter Gillian Kearney Fan, FrankElza, Ali, Guest, Thay, BluePeacocke I really appreciate you taking time out to read and review my chapter, your kind words keeps me inspired to continue writing. Also a big thank you to those of you who are also following my story.**

 **Onto my next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading. Sandy**

Casey felt his whole body had frozen over, he couldn't believe this one person who scared him so much in his life was there, standing in front of him again. It was like a nightmare repeating over and over again.

"Are you not gonna say hello to your auld mum then" smirked Cheryl who stood in the corner smoking a cigarette as she exhaled some smoke out watching it evaporate up into the air "Surely after what, seven years you must have forgiven and forgotten"

"What do you want from me" mumbled Casey

"Maybe, I just wanted to have some quality time with my baby. Sure there is nothing wrong with that" quizzed Cheryl as she went over near Casey bending down and rubbing the palm of her hand across his face wiping away the tears that were escaping from his eyes.

Casey turned his head away from his mum, he couldn't bare to look at her or even have her touch him. That woman that beat him to a pulp when he was just ten years old.

"You haven't changed much then apart from getting taller but you are still the same little sulky boy that you were when your were younger" stated Cheryl as she stood up and walked back to the corner again.

Casey watched a man come in from outside and joined Cheryl in the corner, the two of them whispering. He didn't recognize the man from anywhere he had never seen him before. Both of them walked back over and stood in front of Casey looking down at him.

"This is Jack" exclaimed Cheryl as she glanced at her youngest who had pulled his knees up towards his chest trying to protect himself, his hands still restrained behind his back.

"Jack is going to record you pleading for your big bro to save you in exchange for 100,000" demanded Cheryl "We need to get away from here, we want to start a new life together, me and Jack. Since both of us were locked up we need cash to get ourselves set up somewhere new. Do you understand Casey?"

"Go to hell" snapped Casey "I would rather die than have Brax give you 100,000"

Cheryl noticed that Jack was starting to get frustrated "Leave me with my son a few minutes" stated Cheryl as she put her hand on his arm, go out and have a smoke for yourself. Jack stared down at Casey before he turned and walked away. Cheryl bent down in front of her son, grabbing his chin with her hand, she forced him to look directly at her.

"I know you were always the smart one, Daryl made sure of that. So do yourself a favor and do what you are told to or else there will be consequences. Have I made myself clear" demanded Cheryl as she smacked Casey slightly across the face.

"What are you going to do to me, beat me up like you done before. Go ahead I really don't care as I have nothing left to live for anyway" shouted Casey

"I won't be the one dealing with you" stated Cheryl who was getting angry now that her son refused to cooperate with her "Jack will be and he loves putting his hands on young boys especially around your age. Did I forget to tell you what he was locked up for, he is a pedophile. You are a smart boy so you don't need me to explain any more to you" replied Cheryl as she lit up another cigarette.

Casey started to feel sick the thought off being touched or raped by a man, a pedophile was so much worse than having HIV or diabetes or anything else that life could throw at him. He turned his head to the side and vomited out on the ground beside him as the tears streamed down his face. "Why me, why has it to be me" cried out Casey.

"Why me, why me" repeated Cheryl sarcastically "Because you are the only one your big bro will jump to protect. And by the way I won't be clearing up that vomit beside you so I hope you enjoy putting up with the smell of it" as she went outside to join Jack.

* * *

Brax walked up and down the beach, checked the surf club, the restaurant, the diner he even went to the school but couldn't locate his brother anywhere. He stood looking out towards the sea, he was really starting to get worried now. Anyone, he asked hadn't seen Casey in ages.

He dialed Casey's number for the 10th time in the hope he would have cooled off a little. "Please, pick up Case, please pick up" spoke Brax softly to himself.

"Hello" a voice came from Casey's phone

"Casey, who is this" questioned Brax knowing that the other person wasn't Casey.

"Brax, this is Alf Stewart. I take it this is Casey's phone then"

"Why have you Casey's phone, where did you get it from" snapped Brax

"It was here lying on the grass under the bench at the bus stop" replied Alf "Maybe, it fell out of his pocket, teenagers you know how careless they can be. I am on my way to the surf club, I will meet you there"

"Thanks Alf" replied Brax with a sadness in his voice

"Hi babe" Ricky spoke as she came up behind Brax wrapping her hands around his waist "Did you miss me?"

Brax turned to face Ricky trying to hold back some tears "I can't find him, I can't find him Ricky" stated Brax

"Can't find who? What is going on Brax, speak to me" replied Ricky as she held him by the hand and dragged him over to sit down on the bench

"Case knows about the HIV and took off a few hours ago. I have searched everywhere but cannot find him. Something is wrong I have a bad feeling" exclaimed Brax

"Did you try ringing him" asked Ricky innocently

"What the hell do you think I have being doing, of course I have rang him" snapped Brax as he stood up and walked over towards the wall looking onto the beach.

"Look, there is no point getting angry with me" stated Ricky as she once again approached Brax

"I no and I am sorry, this isn't your fault" replied Brax as he wrapped his arms around Ricky pulling her body close to him "I am scared Ricky, if he doesn't check his glucose levels and take his insulin and doesn't eat he could do a lot of damage to himself" whispered Brax as the tears he had been holding back finally escaped down his face.

"We will find him babe, we will find him" replied Ricky softly.

* * *

"Well have you made up your mind yet" questioned Cheryl as she arrived back in with Jack by her side. Casey lay on the ground, pale and unresponsive. "What's wrong with him" shouted Cheryl as she thumped Jack into the arm

"I don't know" he replied as he bent down beside Casey, slightly slapping him on the face "I saw him the other day with his brother when they were camping, he was injecting himself with something"

"You are right, that thing, he has that thing" replied Cheryl "Check his pockets"

Jack shoved his hand into Casey's pocket and pulled out the black wallet that contained his glucose tester, injection and the insulin. "What am I supposed to do with these" questioned Jack

"I don't know" snapped Cheryl "It was Daryl that looked after all that when he was a kid. Go outside and google it when you get coverage"

"What am I supposed to be googling for" questioned Jack

"What does it say on that pouch? Give it here to me" demanded Cheryl "Here we go 'Diabetes' go and google diabetes and see what we are supposed to do"

Jack arrived back in within a few minutes "There is a glucose tester we have to check that level first by prodding his finger"

"Here you do it" replied Cheryl "I will call out from the phone what we are supposed to be doing"

Jack bent down and tested the glucose level, he then prepared the insulin "Where do I give him this"

"How am I supposed to know" snapped Cheryl "Damn it I am loosing coverage here. I remember Daryl giving it to him in the backside a few times. But you are not touching him there you know the deal. It says here you can give it in the abdomen, thigh, back of the arm or the backside. Give it to him into the abdomen" demanded Cheryl as she lit up another cigarette.

Jack pulled up Casey's t-shirt, wiped down the area and injected the insulin. A few minutes later Casey started to come around but wished he hadn't when he saw the two who stood in front of him.

"Here you go, get that inside you" stated Cheryl as she left down a plain hard roll and a juice. Jack removed the rope tied around Casey's hands but had his legs restrained instead to avoid him escaping.

Casey reluctantly started to eat the food against his will as he was starving. "This roll is stale" snapped Casey

"Eat it up as you are getting nothing else" demanded Cheryl "Or else stay hungry"

* * *

Brax and Ricky returned back to the house after they had searched around but were unsuccessful. Kyle had woken up and felt so bad when Heath had explained what he had said while intoxicated.

"I am so sorry Brax" explained Kyle

"Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut" shouted Brax as he grabbed Kyle by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall

"Just leave it Brax" demanded Heath as he tried to pull Brax away from Kyle "This isn't going to help mate"

Brax released Kyle and turned towards Heath "Well tell me what is going to help" snapped Brax "Our little brother is gone, missing maybe even dead and you don't seem to care too much about it"

"Hey! You take that back" demanded Heath "You told me to stay here and watch Kyle. I have tried Casey on his phone a number of times but he doesn't seem to want to answer his phone. I will go out and search for him now and Kyle is coming with me"

Brax shook his head and threw Casey's phone down on the table "Well there isn't much point trying to ring him as he doesn't seem to want to be contacted"

"Where did you get his phone from" questioned Heath as he went over to the table picking up the phone

"Alf found it on the ground near the bus stop" replied Brax as he placed his two hands on the table resting his head on top of them.

"Why would Case leave his phone behind him" questioned Heath

"Look guys! maybe , if we take a little time out" replied Ricky as she rubbed Heath on the back "Anyone, for a cuppa?" Ricky went into the kitchen and put on the kettle, she stood by the kitchen sink staring out the window

"How is Phoebe doing" asked Kyle as he arrived in behind her. Ricky turned and faced Kyle

"She has been admitted to Yabbie Creek Hospital for a few days, I don't think she is taking things to well. It might help if you could maybe call in and say 'Hi'

"I can't Ricky" replied Kyle "I am sorry, I can't look at her not until I get my results back in a couple of days and no for sure"

"I understand, I didn't meant to put any pressure on you" smiled Ricky.

After everyone had relaxed for a little while, they decided to go out again and resume the search for Casey.

* * *

"Now all you have to do is speak slowly and clearly, look at Jack so he can record you" stated Cheryl with a smile "It's the least you can do for your auld mum"

Casey reluctantly looked towards Jack and began to speak softly as the tears continued to stream down his face.

"Brax I am sorry for taking off like that before I should have waited and listened to what you had to say" Someone, has kidnapped me and are looking for 100,000 in exchange for me. You have 48 hours to find the money or else"

Casey paused as he wiped away the tears with his hand "Brax don't do it, don't give them them money" blurted out Casey.

Jack stopped recording and swiftly approached Casey smacking him hard across the face over and over again "You stupid boy, you stupid boy" he kept shouting

"Leave him" demanded Cheryl as she pulled Jack away from Casey "You have enough on there, at least Brax will know he has been kidnapped and I know he will do what ever it takes to get that money. He won't allow anything to happen to him over there, that boy means the world to Daryl"

Jack smiled at Cheryl and left to download the recording onto a DVD. Afterwards, he left a copy of the DVD outside the Braxton door.

* * *

Kyle and Heath were first to arrive back after once again searching over the entire area. "What's this" questioned Kyle as he picked up a package addressed to Brax that was left outside the door

"Show me" replied Heath as he snatched the package out from Kyle's hand shaking it slightly to see what was inside it. "Best leave it until Brax gets back" he replied before opening in the door and heading straight to the fridge for a bottle

"Do you want one mate or do you still have a headache"

"I am fine, I think I have enough alcohol for a while" replied Kyle as he sat down on the couch.

"You know I am not one for talking, Case will tell you that" chuckled Heath "But I am here for you if you want to blow of some steam or whatever"

"I know and Thanks" replied Kyle "I am scared though, this headache it could be the start of the virus"

"We will go to the hospital tomorrow once Case has come to his senses and gets his backside back here" exclaimed Heath "There is not point stressing over something that maybe nothing"

It was almost an hour later when Brax and Ricky arrived by. They had driven outside the bay and even went as far as Mangrove River.

"No luck with you either then" asked Heath when they arrived in.

"No, no sign of him anywhere" replied Ricky.

Brax had gone straight into the kitchen and stood by the sink staring out the Kitchen window without say a word to anyone.

"Hey mate! We will find him" replied Heath who arrived in behind Brax "And when he gets back here I will kick that backside of his all over the house" chuckled Heath "O! and this package was left outside for you when we got back"

Brax took the package and looked at it, he opened it out and took out a DVD. "Who would give me a DVD" he questioned looking at Heath suspiciously. He turned on the TV and put in the DVD. They all stood there looking at Casey tied up and pleading for 100,000 on behalf of the kidnappers.

Brax, Ricky, Heath and Kyle remained standing with their mouths opened and in shock at the recording that kept playing over and over again.

Brax put his two hands to the back of his head "Who the hell would have done this, who is behind all this" he spoke with anger in his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 ** _Thanks to my very reliable reviewers who never fail to leave a review after each chapter. I really appreciate you taking time out to read and review my chapter, your kind words keeps me inspired to continue writing. Also a big thank you to those of you who are also following my story._**

 _ **Onto my next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading. Sandy** _

Heath paced over and back in the lounge, Brax sat on the couch staring up at the TV, playing, pausing and rewinding the DVD over and over again as he gripped onto the remote. Kyle and Ricky stood at the back of the couch, speechless, neither of them didn't know what to say. Even though Ricky had known Casey since he was very little, neither of them had that special bond Casey shared with Heath and especially Brax.

"I am calling the police" mumbled Heath as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"No, don't" demanded Brax "The police will only make things worse, I will get the cash they are looking for"

"Are you insane" snapped Heath "Where the hell are you going to get 100,000"

"Just leave it Heath, I will sort it like I said" stated Brax as he played the DVD over again. Heath shook his head and stormed out the front door.

* * *

"I need to go to the toilet" asked Casey

"Jack, can you untie him and stay with him" demanded Cheryl

Jack bent down and untied the rope that was tied around Casey's feet and followed him closely down to the end of the old shed "Do your business there" he pointed.

Casey slowly moved over trying to think of an escape route. When he got Jack's back turned he made a run for it up past a load of straw bales, and large drums of oil that were nicely stacked up.

"Jack wake up" shouted Cheryl as she observed Casey running towards the exist.

Jack ran and before Casey got to the exist he had him knocked to the ground with full force "You will be sorry you done that" snapped Jack as he punched Casey hard into the face with his fist a few times causing his nose to bleed. He then grabbed Casey roughly and dragged him back up to the pole, tying his feet together and also restraining his hands behind his back.

Cheryl sighed deeply "Next time you want to go to the toilet do it in your clothes" do ya here me boy

Casey lifted his head and looked directly at Cheryl, blood dripping from his nose onto his clothes once again holding back the tears trying to prove to his mum that he was stronger than she thought.

* * *

 **Heaths P.O.V**

I walked along by the bus stop where Casey was supposedly kidnapped trying to see if I could get any evidence from the kidnapper. I found myself sitting on the bench thoughts going through my head regarding my little brother. Even though Case was seventeen he was still a kid to me. He was not a big fan of the dark, so I hoped he wasn't left out anywhere that was cold and dark. I felt so helpless, seeing him tied up and the tears streaming down his face made me feel sick.

I remembered back to the day when Casey was eight, Brax left him in my care for the day as he was on school holidays and Brax had to work. I was sixteen and being the teen I was, minding a kid wasn't on my list. I remember bringing Casey to an derelict house on the outskirts of Mangrove river. I was in a relationship with a girl, her name was 'Sandy'. I pretended to Casey that we were playing hide and seek in the old house, we were to hide and Casey was to count to 100 and find us. Myself and Sandy took off away from the house to have some time to ourselves.

It must have been a good hour before I returned and I was disgusted with myself when I found my little brother sitting in the corner of a room in the old house, tears streaming down his face. He had fallen when trying to find us and had cut his knee really badly. The way he looked at me then was the same way he looked on the DVD, scared and so lost.

I made a promise to him that day I never would leave him alone again and being the kid he was he never pretended to Brax that I had left him unattended while I hung out with my girlfriend. I wiped away some fallen tears, there was a sickness in my stomach a horrible feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

"Did Case turn up then" came a voice

I lifted my head to see Alf standing in front of me.

"Strike me pink did something bad happen to the kid" questioned Alf with a serious look across his face.

I was reluctant to say anything but I knew the more people that knew the better chance we may have of finding Case before anything really bad happened to him. Alf sat on the bench beside Heath listening attentively as Heath explained about the DVD.

"Your brother cannot mess about with this" replied Alf "These people mean business and they are not going to stop at hurting Casey if they don't get what they have requested. Call the police, show them the evidence, the more that are out searching the better chance we will have of finding your brother safe. I will line up a search party first thing at light and cover as much ground as we can. But you go and ring the police, take my word on this and don't hang about" exclaimed Alf as he stood up fixing his hat on his head before he headed off walking.

Heath paused a few times before he actually dialed the number for the police.

"Are you all right" questioned Ricky as Heath opened in the door.

"Where are the others" asked Heath in reply

"Brax and Kyle went to the restaurant to see how much cash they could secure" replied Ricky as she sat back down on the armchair taking a sip of her tea. Just then a knock came to the door that startled Ricky "Who could that be" she questioned.

"I called the police and don't start shouting at me" demanded Heath "I know Brax will be mad but you and I both know there is no way of raising that kind of cash and the more help we get the better chance of helping Casey.

"Your call" replied Ricky as Heath went to open the door.

Eventually, Brax and Kyle arrived back carrying two money bag's of cash "What did I say to you" demanded Brax as he saw the police sitting on the couch watching the DVD and taking notes while he looked directly at Heath

"He is my brother too Brax" snapped Heath

"Darryl" I am Sergeant Anderson and this is M/s Chapman "Would you have any idea who may be involved in the kidnap of your brother"

"Do you think I would be standing here if I knew" replied Brax sarcastically

"These people have demanded a large sum of money but haven't stated when and where the drop off point will be" stated Anderson "So we are going to set up a phone trace here so hopefully when they make contact we can trace there where about"

As day light broke Alf organized his group of rescuers the route they were to take. Some of the residents of Summer Bay got involved also in the search for the missing teenager.

Brax was on edge as he didn't sleep a wink during the night, likewise did Heath or Kyle as they all waited patiently for the phone call from the kidnappers.

* * *

"Good morning Phoebe" smiled Nate as he walked into the room where Phoebe was picking up her chart's and writing some notes on them. The next thing a knock came to the door and another gentleman entered.

"Phoebe this is Dr. Snider he is a specialist who deals with HIV" stated Nate

Both greeted one another before Dr. Snider began to speak "I was just going through some of your blood results etc" spoke Dr. Snider in a very low tone as he looked directly at Phoebe "I am afraid the medication we have you on isn't helping regarding your HIV virus and by the time the baby is born it will have advanced a lot more.

I don't know if you have ever considered this but you can still have a termination and start on the more stronger medication to help with the HIV virus. I know it is a lot to deal with and we can offer you all the support you need when making your decision. Dr. Nate will be available if you wish to discuss anything further.

Phoebe couldn't believe what the doctor was saying, It was basically save her own life or the life of her unborn baby. Once again she found she was standing at that crossroad again having to make a decision she couldn't make, will she take the road on her right or her left. Phoebe left her head back down on her pillow as the tears fell silently down her face.

* * *

Cheryl stood over Casey as she watched him breath in and out as he slept quietly where he was restrained to the pole. She noticed a lot of bruises has formed on his face from the slapping he got.

"You go and make that call to Daryl give him a time, tomorrow 12 noon in exchange for his brother" stated Cheryl as she turned towards Jack. "Wake the kid up first and untie his hands so he can check his glucose levels"

Jack approached Casey and slightly slapped him on the face "Come on kid wake up" Casey slightly opened his eyes allowing Jack to remove the rope that was tied around his wrists. The rope had tightened into his wrist causing bruising and pain to radiate from them.

"Don't be long" stated Cheryl as Jack left the shed. "Go and check your glucose levels" demanded Cheryl as she threw down the pouch near Casey. She moved over to the corner, lit up a cigarette and looked on at Casey as he checked his levels and injected himself with insulin.

Cheryl pulled out a crate and sat on it while she continued to exhale the cigarette smoke into the air "It didn't seem that long ago when Daryl was injecting that stuff into you" stated Cheryl "And by were you a handful" she chuckled "Now you are all grown up and able to attend to it yourself.

"I remember the day when he was rushing off to somewhere or another, you must have been about seven or eight. He had taken your glucose levels and was about the put that injection into you when you took off around the house being the bold boy you were. He spent ages following you trying to catch you which was making him very frustrated.

I remember grabbing you by the wrist and giving you a few smacks on the backside and said "Daryl that's how you do it when you want him to respect you". "I bet he gave you plenty of those after that.

"Brax never laid a hand on me" spoke Casey softly as he looked up at Cheryl. "Why didn't you love me the way you loved Heath and Brax" asked Casey through his tears.

"You were too much to handle, I had no energy for you" replied Cheryl hesitantly

"Was it because I had diabetes, I wasn't normal" asked Casey

"Enough of these questions, leave the past in the past" she stated "You were well looked after by your brother, you got a lot more than other kids out there

"I want to know, please tell me" demanded Casey "Why didn't you love me"

Cheryl started to shake her head as she lit up another cigarette and looked at her youngest "I could never love you because I never wanted you, it was one stupid night with that good for nothing dad of yours.. By the time I found out I was pregnant it was too late to have an abortion so I had to continue on until the nine months were up. Now you wanted the truth so there it is in black and white.. And don't start the water works again please. I can see Daryl looked after you well he done good by you.

* * *

Liam was setting up the tables in the restaurant when the phone rang. He strolled inside the bar and picked up the phone.

"I need to speak with Daryl Braxton" stated the voice on the other end of the phone

"He isn't here" replied Liam "Can I take a message"

"Tell him tomorrow meet at 12 noon at Nelson's beach and don't be late"

"Who shall I say is calling?" questioned Liam as the phone went dead.

Over at the Braxton's house they all sat around waiting patiently for the call when Brax's mobile rang

"Brax it's Liam"

"You need to get off the phone we need the line kept free" snapped Brax

"No you don't understand, he rang here and gave the instructions for the ransom exchange.

"Dam it" snapped Brax as he banged his fist against the table "I knew this was a waist of time, now we are none the wiser as to where Case it. We have let him down, I have let him down" he stated.

* * *

Everyone in Summer bay were aware that Casey Braxton was the victim of a ransom kidnap.

"I told Alf we would get sandwiches and snacks over to the surf club as soon as possible for the rescuers" stated Roo as she buttered slices of bread.

"Let me help Darl" replied Irene.

"Any news yet" questioned Maddy as she sipped her milkshake through the straw

"No I didn't hear anything but Marylin said the cops where at the Braxtons house all night and are still there this morning" replied Irene "

Why are they cops over at the Braxtons" questioned Sasha who appeared in the diner with Sid

"You are back then" said Irene with a smile

"Just for a quick visit to collect some items" stated Sid "We are heading back to France in a couple of days"

"What's going on, please will someone tell me" snapped a frustrated Sasha "Young Casey has been taken hostage in exchange of 100,000" replied Irene "Sorry Darl"

"I need to get over there and help" replied Sasha as she hastily made her way out the door Sid following swiftly behind her.

"Sasha I think you should leave it, I am sure the police will do what they can do" replied Sid

"How can you even say that Dad, he is my boyfriend" stated Sasha as she turned away for her dad. Her attention was drawn towards a man carrying a bag and getting into a van, that red van she had seen so many times before they headed to France.

"Follow him, we need to follow him now" as she ran towards Sid's car.

"Are you mad, you need to calm down" replied Sid

"Follow him now or I will get a taxi" demanded Sasha with a stern look on her face "Do this one thing for me and I will never ask you for anything again"

Sid stood there without saying another word staring at his seventeen year old daughter in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _ **A big thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter FrankElza, Guest, Thay, Fanficforyou and Bluepeacocke and also thanks to my followers. This chapter isn't as long as my other chapters but I still hope you enjoy reading it.** _

"This is crazy following that person" stated Sid as he continued to drive behind within view of the red van "Why don't you just take the registration and report it to the cops"

"I done that before and they said it belonged to someone in the outskirts of Summer Bay and that it wasn't stolen" responded Sasha

"Well why the hell are with following it them" snapped Sid "I am turning around and we are heading back to the farm to get our stuff organized"

Sasha immediately opened the car door "You turn around and I am jumping out of this car" she demanded

"For god sake, will you close in that door before you get yourself killed" replied Sid as he continued to follow the van quietly.

"Thanks Dad" smiled Sasha with a cheeky look on her face.

It was a good half an hour drive outside Summer Bay when the van swerved down a narrow road on the left. Sid slowly drove behind the van making sure they weren't spotted by the driver. They drove for about another twenty minutes and Sid braked suddenly.

"Why are you stopping now" questioned Sasha

"He seems to have stopped, we will have to walk from here because he will probably here a car now. You stay in the car and I will just go and see where he has pulled into" replied Sid

"No way! I am coming with you" demanded Sasah as she stepped out of the car with high heals and walked straight into a puddle of water splashing muddy water up her white jeans and pink Swede sandals.

Sid couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the reaction on his daughters face. They both slowly walked along the narrow road and paused behind some large trees when they saw James standing outside an old run down hay shed, he was smoking a cigarette.

"Lets get out of here fast" whispered Sid as they both hurried back to the car, turning fast and heading up the narrow road onto the main road.

"What if he has got Casey in there, hurt and scared" said Sasha as a tear streamed down her face.

"I am sure he is all right where ever he is" replied Sid as he patted Sasha on the knee.

* * *

Casey looked on as James arrived back inside and kissed Cheryl on the lips

"All sorted" he replied with a smirk "This time tomorrow we will be rich and can start on our new journey, you and me Mrs Braxton"

"I can't wait" replied Cheryl as she returned a kiss "I think I will rest my weary head for a bit, you keep an eye on the kid and don't let him off this time to go to the bathroom.

James stared over towards Casey "I'll make sure he won't escape" replied James as another smirk spread across his face.

Cheryl lit a scented candle and left it on an empty round barrel before she threw herself down on top of some straw pulling an old coat over herself and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hannah! Where is Phoebe" questioned Nate as he returned out from the room Phoebe was in carrying a folder

"She discharged herself about an hour ago, I thought you knew" replied Hannah

"No, no we need to locate her fast, she is not well" replied Nate "Please get me her admission form so I can retrieve a number for her"

Hannah went over to the computer and logged in Phoebes name. "There is no contact number or address included here it's just her name" stated Hannah looking worried that they had no follow up details on a patient.

"That couldn't be right" replied Nate as he went in around the desk to look at the screen "Who made such a stupid mistake" he snapped "We need to make contact with Ricky Sharpe, anyway of getting a number for her".

"I know she is Daryl Braxton's girlfriend, perhaps he might be able to give us her number" replied Hannah

"Please, will you sort that out for me and buzz me when you get a number for Ricky" stated Nate as he continued on doing he rounds.

* * *

"Brax you could really do with getting something to eat and having a rest" exclaimed Ricky. Brax had spent most of the night driving around roads, he even drove to Mangrove River to their old house. He wondered if there was a possibility that his dad may have been released from prison and kidnapped Casey demanding the ransom but then he thought it was just his mind playing games, surely they would have to be notified if either of their parents were released from prison.

"I am fine" he snapped as he went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, staring out the kitchen window.

 **Braxs Flashback**

 **"Come find me Brax" pleaded six year old Casey who loved playing hide and seek with his big brother.**

 **"Where can you be" chuckled Brax as he wandered around the back yard searching everywhere apart from where the little giggles were coming from. "I think I will have to give up" said Brax who pretended to look totally out of ideas as to where he could search.**

 **"I am over here" giggled Casey "I still cant find you" said Brax**

 **"Here I am you silly goose" laughed Casey as he jumped out in front of Brax.**

 **Brax picked up his little brother and tickled him causing Casey to laugh hysterically.**

 **"My turn Brax, you go and hide"**

 **"Make sure you count to 100 this time" smiled Brax as he left down Casey.**

 **"I will" giggled Casey as he went over faced the wall, put his hands up to his face and counted out loud "1,2 skip a few 99 one hundred, ready or not here I come"**

 **Casey scurried around the back yard looking under the table and chairs, then a big smile lit up the little boys face as he could see Brax's two shoes sticking out under a sheet that was hanging on the line.**

 **"Found you" he giggled as he pulled back the sheet.**

 **Brax grabbed him and lifted him up into the air watching the little boys smile as the sun shone down on him.**

 **"I'm the best finder Brax, aren't I" said Casey**

 **"You sure are buddy" smiled Brax.**

 **End of Flashback**

A loud knock came to the door and Kyle went to open it, "Sergeant Anderson, any update" questioned Kyle.

Brax immediately wiped away a tear that had escaped down his face and went into the lounge to join the rest of the family.

"I am sorry no news yet" replied Anderson as he pulled out a large map placing it on the table. "We have covered this area so we are going to focus on this area this morning" he stated. "Mr Stewart is bringing out some divers today to cover around this lake"

Ricky squeezed Brax's hand as she couldn't even imagine what was going through his mind.

"Your brother is a diabetic Mr. Braxton, how much insulin would he carry with him to cover him for" questioned Sergeant Anderson.

"It would normally last 2 or 3 days the most" replied Brax.

They were once again interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it" replied Ricky as she pulled away her hand from Brax leaving all boys standing around the table going through the search plan.

"Hey! You are back" smiled Rcky as she opened the door to Sasha and Sid standing outside "I am sorry guys it isn't a good time right now"

"That's why we are here" replied Sid "I think we may have a lead on where Casey might be"

"Please come in" she replied as she opened in the door "Sid thinks they may know where Case is being kept" stated Ricky

"Do you remember that red van that was parked around a lot" replied Sasha "Well we followed the male driver and he ended up at an old barn about twenty minutes in from the main road"

"Did you get a registration by any chance" questioned Sergeant Anderson.

Sasha showed the number she had entered into her phone and Anderson rang the station. "Could you send back up, I will meet them on the outskirts of the town in a few minutes" he demanded

"Is this a lead" questioned Heath who stood beside Kyle

"It seems the owner of the vehicle has been out of town for some time and reported his van stolen a week ago on his return from overseas"

"We need to go now" demanded Brax as he grabbed his keys

"Mr. Braxton maybe you should leave this to the police" replied Anderson

"My baby brother could be out there and you think I am going to sit here waiting" snapped Brax "Boys are you coming" he stated as he looked towards Heath and Kyle

"OK" replied Anderson "Mr. Walker, would you mind coming along and showing us the route"

"Sasha, you stay here with Ricky" smiled Sid

"No I am coming" demanded Sasha

Ricky put her arm around Sasha "Let them do there job Sasha" she replied

Brax, Heath and Kyle went in Heath's jeep along with two police cars.

* * *

Casey kept staring over at James as he drank back vodka from a bottle, he then stood up and went outside only to return back in as few minutes later. He approached Casey and tied his hands behind his back while he untied the twine that was around his ankles.

He pulled Casey to his feet pushing him down towards the back of the shed.

 **Casey's POV**

 **I just wanted to die right here right now. I knew what he was going to do to me I felt so sick in my stomach. Tears kept flowing as he shoved my face in towards the back wall of the shed.**

 **I felt his hands around my waist and then he pulled down my clothes below my waist. I could hear him unzip his pants. I never prayed to anyone for help before but I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that someone might hear me and make this nightmare go away.**

Cheryl started to move on the straw and for some unknown reason she shot open her eyes. She lifted her head and noticed Casey wasn't where he should be then she could hear the cries for help.

She hurriedly pulled off the old coat from her and stood up not realizing that the coat caught fire from the candle quickly spreading the blaze onto the straw bales.

Cheryl ran to the end of the shed grabbing a large piece of wood with her "I told you not to hurt him she kept shouting as she whacked James on the back of the head causing him to fall to the ground.

Just then the blaze spread to the large drums of oil causing an explosion knocking Cheryl and Casey to the ground as the fire spread rapidly.

The two police cars and Heaths jeep pulled in outside to a blazing shed.

Brax quickly got out but was restrained by two police officers.

There was another large explosion that knocked everyone to the ground outside. Brax lifted his head crying out Casey's name as they all looked on at the burning building in front of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and also to those of you who have favored my story and who are following my story. Onto chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy reading it and of course your reviews are most welcome._**

Everyone remained still and shocked as the smoke continued to seep through the burning building sweeping up into the air.

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

"I pulled myself up from the ground after the explosion, I stared ahead at the burning building. I then looked to my right, Brax was hysterical and was held back by three police officers while Heath just stayed on the ground still in shock, Sid had bent down beside him and had his hand on his shoulder.

"I felt so helpless, I couldn't bring myself to go over towards either of my brothers and comfort them. I looked over towards the other police officer, he was chatting on his phone. I needed to do something now that was going to make things right and that was going to involve me going into that building and carrying out my baby brother either dead or alive at this stage. I looked at everyone again before I made a run to the building. I could hear my name being called out to stop and come back out but I couldn't.

I was overcome by the smoke and the fumes that hit me when entering into the shed. I pulled off my top and covered my mouth and nose with it as I continued to scowl around trying to see someone, anyone. I started to cough profusely which caused me to fall to the ground for a few seconds. I eventually dragged myself onto my feet again and it was then I spotted someone lying on the ground. It was a woman, I checked for a pulse but couldn't get anything.

Then I spotted Casey, he was lying face down with his hands tied behind his back he was naked from the waist down. I was confused but quickly pulled up his boxers and track bottoms. I then checked for a pulse, I found one but it was very weak.

"Help me!" came a very faint voice, I turned and saw a man laying on the ground he was waving his hand at me to help him. Just then a burning rafter fell from the roof, I knew there was very little time left before the whole roof was going to collapse.

"I am sorry" I replied to the man before I turned around and pulled up Casey throwing him over my shoulder. I didn't realize for a thin young lad he sure was heavy. I tried to make my way back out through the thick smoke again which was very hard. Another rafter came crashing down just inch's away from us.

Finally, I got to the front door of the shed and was glad to breath in some air.

 **End of P.O.V**

"Kyle, Casey" shouted Brax and Heath. Kyle dropped Casey to the ground and felt his knees go from under him. He collapsed to the ground, couching and trying to catch his breath. Two ambulances and a fire brigade had arrived on the scene and quickly attended to the two boys.

One of the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over Kyle's mouth to help him breath.

"Can we get some room here shouted the paramedic who was attending to Casey, Sid went over to assist.

Brax and Heath were pushed back gently by a police officer.

 **Brax's P.O.V**

It was like looking at Casey seven years ago when the paramedics tried to get a pulse. I felt sick looking at my little brother, lying there unconscious, his face all bruised and his wrists were all bruised when the paramedic removed the roped that tied them behind his back.

"Who could have done this to him, why him why Casey" so many thoughts went through my head. I felt so helpless, I felt I had let down Case again. And Kyle he has only been with us for a short time but what a remarkable thing he done today putting his life at risk to save his brothers.

He is a true Braxton and I hope I will get the opportunity to tell him that "How proud I am off him"

 **Heath's P.O.V**

Obviously, that day had never left either of our minds. It was like a recording playing over and over again. Casey was just a seventeen year old kid, this wasn't fair. If someone had an issue with Brax or I they should have taken it out on us not Case. I looked at Kyle as the paramedic got him to relax and breath easily, he is more of a man that I will ever be.

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

Casey was lifted onto a stretcher and taken into the ambulance. Brax was right behind him and positioned himself in the ambulance holding tightly onto his hand. "Don't give up mate" he whispered as a tear escaped down his face. Sid gave Brax a bleak smile and lightly patted Brax on the shoulder before he got out from the ambulance not sure if Casey would even make it to the hospital. He offered to bring back Heaths jeep to allow Heath to travel in the other ambulance with Kyle. The lights flashed and the sirens roared loudly as the ambulance's left heading for the hospital.

The police remained at the scene as the fire officers went to work hosing down the burnt shed. After about twenty minutes, two bodies where removed from the scene and taken to the morgue for identification.

"Can you please take him into resus one" replied Nate as Casey was wheeled in on the stretcher. "You will have to remain here" he replied to Brax as he quickly went into assist Casey. Sid arrived with the other ambulance taking Kyle into resus two to check him over. Brax and Heath remained outside neither of them saying a word, they both stayed there in silence with so many thoughts running through their heads.

After about half an hour Sid arrived out from where Kyle was "He is doing OK, I have him on oxygen at the moment" replied Sid "Please try and get him to rest and if possible avoid too much talking for a while"

"Are you coming" questioned Heath as he stood to his feet

"I need to no how Case is doing" replied Brax as he kept staring at the door that led into resus one "Tell him I will be in shortly".

It was a good hour before Nate appeared from resus one, Heath had joined Brax after insisting Kyle got some rest assuring him they were both just outside if he needed anything.

"How is he, can I see him" questioned Brax as he swiftly stood to his feet.

"Mr. Braxton your brother is stable for now but critical. I have him on a ventilator to assist him breathing. He inhaled quite a lot of smoke which is preventing him from breathing on his own. At this point I have sedated him to give him a better chance. I have to outline that the next 24 to 48 hours are crucial, we will be keeping a very close eye on his condition. Is there any questions you would like to ask?"

"Can I see him" asked Brax "Sure you can sit with him no problem" replied Nate "But try not over crowd the room"

Both boys entered the room, Brax taking the seat nearest the bed quickly grabbing Casey's hand. Heath remained standing inside the door and froze like he done seven years earlier as he looked down at his little brother all battered and bruised and the machine pumping oxygen into him. He couldn't take it so stormed out of the room pacing up and down the corridor, swearing to himself that if he ever got hold of who ever done this that he would kill them.

"We are here mate" whispered Brax as he gently squeezed Casey's hand "Please wake up Case, everything will be OK I promise you"

Just then the machines started to bleep loudly "Casey mate, what's happening someone help" he shouted.

Heath moved aside when he saw Dr. Nate and Sid running towards resus one. "Brax you will have to wait outside" replied Sid

"No, I am not going anywhere" demanded Brax but was eventually removed from the room by a nurse that came along. Both Brax and Heath stood outside waiting as Ricky and Sasha came in running

"Whats happening" questioned Ricky, Sasha remained silent.

"I don't know, everything started bleeping and lights were flashing" cried Brax "I can't loose him Ricky, I cant loose him" he cried. Ricky wrapped her arms tightly around Brax whispering "He will make it, he is a Braxton isn't he" Sasha sat down beside Heath and supported him by holding onto his hand and giving him a gently smile for reassurance.

After a period of time Nate arrived out with a worried look across his face

"Doc what's happening" questioned Heath as he was the first one to his feet.

"Casey's oxygen level dropped which has deprived the brain of oxygen. I am sorry he is gone into a coma" replied Nate

"What are you saying" shouted Brax "Is this permanent, is he ….. Is he dead"

"He is in a coma, we still have to keep the ventilator on him but his heart is still pumping. Mr. Braxton at this stage it is a waiting game, we hope that the medication he is on and the ventilator will help him breath on his own. With regards to the coma, I cannot say when he will come out of it or if he ever will come out of it. I am sorry I cannot guarantee your brother will wake up" exclaimed Nate

Brax punched his fist on the wall before he stormed out of the hospital he couldn't take any more.

"Miss Sharpe could I have a word" replied Nate as she was about to head into the room with Heath and Sasha.

"How can I help" smiled Ricky

"Your friend discharged herself the is morning and I need to make contact with her. Would you have a number or no where I could find her"

"Is everything OK with Phoebe" questioned Ricky "I am sorry I cannot discuss anything with you, patient confidentiality but just say it is of utmost important that she returns to the hospital" replied Nate

"Sure, leave it with me" replied Ricky looking all puzzled.

 **Ricky's P.O.V**

My head feels like it is going to explode. Brax is gone to breaking point, Casey is critical. I haven't a clue how Kyle is doing, I don't know how Heath is feeling about all of this and now Phoebe. I really could do with a strong brandy at this stage.

 **End of P.O.V**

Ricky entered into resus one and her face dropped when she saw Casey lying there with all these tubes coming from him everywhere, machines bleeping. Sasha was crying hysterically in Sid's arms and Heath just remained still, just staring down at his little brother.

"Heath" she whispered "I need to pop out for a bit but I will be back soon, keep me posted. Heath nodded his head in response.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ricky arrived at her house and got out of the car unlocking her front door.

"Phoebe" she called out "Phoebe are you here, but got no answer" She pulled out her mobile and dialed the number Phoebe gave her only to hear it ringing in the conservatory.

Phoebe was sitting in the corner of the room her legs pulled up towards her chest.

"What's wrong" asked Ricky as she quickly sat down on the floor beside her putting her arm around her neck.

Phoebe looked at Ricky and without even saying a word burst into tears again.

Ricky pulled her into her wrapping both her arms tightly around her. She knew she couldn't reassure her everything was going to be fine as she didn't no what the doctor had said to Phoebe. For now she was just there to comfort Phoebe.

* * *

Brax walked inside the bar at the restaurant and pulled down a bottle of brandy and a glass. He strolled back out and sat down at a table pouring himself a large brandy. For now all he wanted was to get rid of the pain that was bursting inside his head.

He lifted the glass and swallowed it back down very fast before he poured himself another one and another one as the tears just seemed to keep coming and coming.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _ **Thanks to each of you who are following my story and those of you who reviewed my last chapter.**_

 _ **This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.** _

Ricky went into the kitchen to make a cuppa for Phoebe after sitting on the floor for nearly an hour while she cried continuously. While she was waiting for the kettle to boil she checked her phone in case Brax or Heath was trying to make contact with her but she didn't seem to have any missed calls or texts.

She stood looking out the kitchen window in a daze, lost in her own thoughts but was soon snapped out of it fast when the kettle switch flicked off.

"Here you go sweetie" smiled Ricky as she handed Phoebe the cuppa who was now sitting on the couch in the living room. Ricky wasn't going to push her to talk as firstly, she didn't think it was her place so instead decided to sit on the couch beside Phoebe and say nothing.

"The medication isn't working" exclaimed Phoebe as she took a sip out from the cup that she had held with her two hands wrapped around it.

Ricky's face dropped and she went pale "Surely they can try some other medication" she relied.

"They can" stated Phoebe "but I have to have a termination first as it would be too strong for an unborn baby. I don't know what to do Ricky and I am so scared" she cried out

Ricky quickly left down her cup on the table and wrapped her arms around Phoebe again "Do you want me to try and make contact again with your mum, I think family is important to you now" she replied

"No, no Ricky" whispered Phoebe "You are the only one now, promise me you won't leave me"

"I promise you" smiled Ricky as they both stayed wrapped up in each other's arms in silence.

* * *

 **Heaths P.O.V**

It must have been a few hours since Brax and Ricky left and neither of them have come back since. I had popped into see Kyle who was sleeping like a baby. Sid had eventually managed to get Sasha home after a lot of persuasion and finally agreed to bringing her back first thing in the morning. I pulled up a chair beside the bed and watched Casey's chest rise and fall as the machines bleeped.

This wasn't fair, Casey didn't deserve all of this. The kid has a heart of gold. I have so many great memories of Casey growing up. His warm smile that would light up a room, his laughter. It was hard for us all growing up without parents but we had each other and had got by no matter what.

 **I remember back to a time, money was very tight so just the essential things were bought everything else was just put on the long finger and I mean the long finger. Case had started school and got into playing footie which he enjoyed.**

 **We had one football but got punctured and was never replaced. Casey got an idea to stuff the inside of the ball with old newspaper so it could stay round and he could kick it. He spent so much time kicking that old ball around full of newspaper.**

 **But he was stubborn as well, another time he went trick-or-treating with two kids down the street from us he must have been around twelve. When they got back they started to divide out the goodies between the three of them. There was one gigantic lolly and Casey demanded it was his but one of the other kids also wanted it. There was a lot of compromising being done but Casey stood his ground and demanded the gigantic lolly.**

 **When they other boy wouldn't give in Casey kicked him in the leg and pushed him to the ground. Of course, I was standing there coaxing him on until Brax came out and grabbed him by the wrist dragging him inside and sending him to his bedroom for misbehaving. I popped in to see Case about fifteen minutes later only to find him sitting on his bed sucking on the gigantic lolly which he seemingly had swiped when he punched the kid and knocked him to the ground. He was so proud of himself and had the biggest smile across his face.**

I held onto his hand and begged my little brother to hurry on and wake up so I could annoy him some more as the tears began once again to form in my eyes.

* * *

The night seemed to drag on Heath eventually fell asleep with his head on the bed still holding onto Casey's hand. Kyle had woke up a few times and made a few attempts to go in a see Casey but the nurse insisted he remained in his bed until the morning.

Brax lay stretched out on a seat in the restaurant snoring as a empty brandy bottle remained on the table.

Phoebe had finally fallen asleep on the couch and Ricky had placed a blanket over her which gave a chance to Ricky to head into her own bed to get some well earned sleep.

Daylight broke and the sun beamed up on the blue sky over summer bay. Heath woke up from the sound of trolleys going over and back outside on the hall. He looked at the time on his watch as he pulled himself up and stretched. He put his hand on Casey's head before he headed out and into see a much brighter Kyle sitting up looking much better on the bed.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling" questioned Heath as he entered into the room

"My throat hurts a little but I am fine" replied Kyle "How is Case doing"

"No change which the doc said is a good sign" replied Heath

"Where is Brax, I haven't seen him" questioned Kyle "He took of yesterday evening and hasn't returned. So I better head off soon and search for him and Ricky also" he replied

A knock came to the door and Nate came in carrying some paperwork with him. "How are you feeling" he questioned Kyle as he looked at the chart at the back of the bed.

"My throat still hurts" replied Kyle. Nate finished writing on the chart and went over and flashed a light in Kyle's mouth "Yes, I will give you some pain relief" he replied. "Your results from the HIV test have come back also" stated Nate "Do you wish your brother to stay with you" he questioned.

This made Kyle very nervous when he asked if I needed Heath for support. I looked over at Heath who stood there with his mouth open. I could feel the shivers run through my whole body.

"If you don't mind Heath" replied Kyle

"Well everything seems fine, there doesn't seem to be any trace of the virus in your blood results, but just to be 100% safe we do request the test to be done again in 3 months time" exclaimed Nate

"What's the possibility of the virus showing up in three months time" whispered Kyle nervously

"Anyone, I have retested still came back fine" replied Nate "Don't worry just get yourself better and relax" smiled Nate "And if you are feeling up to it you probably can go home later on today".

"Have you Casey's results as well Doc" questioned Heath

"Are you his legal guardian" asked Nate

"I am his brother, Brax would be his legal guardian" replied Heath

"Well I am sorry but I can just discuss the results with Brax then" replied Nate as he left the room to continue his rounds.

Heath moved closer to Kyle's bed and patted him on the shoulder "I am thrilled for you mate, at least that is one less thing for you to worry about" he smiled "do you need anything back I need to pop home for a bit and check on the gym and find Brax"

Kyle shook his head "will I sit with Casey for a bit" he questioned

"Sure if you are up to it" replied Heath "But don't over do it you need to get yourself right as well"

* * *

Heath strolled along the sand deep in thought "Heath, Heath" called a voice from behind. He turned around and noticed it was Bianca who was calling his name.

"Look before you say anything Casey is not mitching school" he snapped not intentionally but he was tired and didn't need any one interfering or asking questions that didn't concern them.

"I was just wondering how is he doing" Bianca spoke softly "I heard about the fire"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude" replied Heath "He is in a coma, just lying there like a vegetable"

"Casey will pull through this, he is a fighter" said Blanca "If you want to talk at any time, I am a good listener" she smiled as she rubbed her hand down his arm before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Brax are you here " shouted Heath as he walked into the restaurant. "For god sake man get up" he demanded as he shoved Brax into the arm.

Brax shot up noticing Heath standing in front of him.

"We have two brothers lying in hospital and you spend the night in here boozing. Well done mate this is really going to help you" snapped Heath as he lifted up the empty bottle of brandy swaying in over and back in front of Brax's face.

Brax stood up and went inside the bar opening up a bottle of water and drinking it back "What's happening" he questioned as he rubbed his hand to his head trying to relieve the throbbing headache he had.

Heath sat down at a table "Case is still the same no change which is good according to the doc. Kyle is doing well and got his HIV results back which are fine he will probably be home later. Casey's results are back also but Nate will only discuss with you. I have a bad feeling Brax so I need you to get a grip, get yourself home and have a shower. Casey needs you, I need you" demanded Heath

* * *

Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen having some breakfast when Ricky arrived out.

"Did you manage to get much sleep" questioned Ricky as she poured herself a coffee and sat at the table.

"I got a little" replied Phoebe softly "I am going to keep the baby, carry on with my pregnancy.

"Are you sure about this" questioned Ricky

"I am 22 Ricky, my bones are becoming weaker at times I feel like I am 82, I am tired. There is no guarantee that by terminating the pregnancy and going on stronger medication that it can reverse the virus at this stage. If one of us have a good chance of a healthy life, well I no it will be this one" exclaimed Phoebe as she placed her hand on her abdomen and I no that you will make a good mum for my kid. Please say yes Ricky, please say you will be there all the way.

Ricky sat there speechless and felt her entire body going numb.

* * *

Brax arrived out to the kitchen after having a long relaxing shower while Heath poured him a strong coffee.

"Do you think Case will pull through" he questioned Heath as he stood by the sink drinking his coffee

"He is a tough kid" smiled Heath "He has been through worse and he got through that"

"He didn't really" stated Brax "He still has nightmares it happened a few times while we were out camping"

"The poor kid" replied Heath as he rubbed his hand over his eyes. A loud knock came to the door as both boys looked at each other nervously.

"Mr. Braxton, I am looking for a Mr. Daryl Braxton" questioned a police officer that stood outside the door

"Sure" replied Heath as he looked in Brax's direction who immediately joined them in the lounge.

"We have identified the bodies that were recovered from the fire" spoke the police officer " One was Mrs. Cheryl Braxton and a Mr. James Hadwall"

Brax and Heath looked at each other in disbelief "When was she released" demanded Brax as anger build up inside him once again.

"A few weeks ago" replied the officer

"We should have been informed off her release" he snapped as he banged his fist on the table "And this James Hadwall who the hell is he"

"That's why I needed to speak with you Mr. Braxton in person. James Hadwall is a registered child sex offender so as you are your brother's legal guardian it is important you give consent for your brother to be physically examined for any kind of sexual activity that may have taken place between your brother and the offender.

Brax ran straight into the bathroom and vomited up profusely while Heath remained standing there numb all over as tears silently escaped down his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 ** _Thanks again to each of you who are following my story and those of you who reviewed my last chapter._**

 ** _This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Sorry it is a few days later than planned but just didn't get the chance until now to upload._**

After the police left Heath finally snapped out of his daze and walked quietly towards the bathroom gently pushing the door ajar. "Are you all right mate" he questioned

Brax who was now sitting on the bathroom floor with his back up against the wall remained staring at the floor. Finally, he lifted his head towards the door "Why has this to be happening to Case" he questioned.

Heath wiped away a few tears that escaped down his face before he went in and sat on the floor next to his big brother. "I don't know, I cannot get my head around it" he replied "Why the hell would mum put him through all that, hadn't she punished him enough seven years ago".

"What was going through Casey's mind, he must have been so scared" stated Brax "I let him down Heath, I let him down big time"

"Hey! don't you go blaming yourself, this ain't your fault" demanded Heath "If anything, you have been more of a mum and dad to Casey than either of his parents were. Look, we both hate what has been done to Casey, but that kid will need our support more than anything else now. So we have to put our own feelings aside for now and be there for Casey, because the kids needs it all if he is going to get through the pain and hurt inflicted by mum and that bollix"

"Your right for once, lets get to the hospital" replied Brax as he stood up and sprinkled some water on his face.

* * *

Kyle was flicking through some magazines when Ricky arrived in

"Hi! How are you doing?" she questioned as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Things are fine, and I got back the HIV results so all fine at the moment" he replied

"Geese Kyle! That's great" replied Ricky as she rubbed her hand up along his arm. "Where are Brax and Heath gone, I thought they would have been in with Casey but it is only Sasha that's there"

"Heath went off looking for Brax and hasn't returned yet" exclaimed Kyle

"Kyle I know you have washed your hands of Phoebe but before you cut me off I think you might want to know that she isn't doing that well" exclaimed Ricky as she turned her head away slightly to wipe away a tear that escaped down her face.

Kyle didn't say anything for a minute "How bad are things Ricky" he questioned with a slight hoarseness in his voice still after the fumes he inhaled.

Ricky grabbed hold of his hand and spoke softly "the medication isn't working and they need to put her on stronger medication but cannot do it until after the baby is born which might be too late for her"

"There has to be another option, there is always a plan B" replied Kyle who was starting to get a little frustrated.

"Kyle! Listen to me the only other option is to have a termination and Phoebe has made up her mind now she is going to continue with the pregnancy. It's her decision so all we can do now is support her through it".

"I need to see her Ricky" replied Kyle as he pulled off the blanket throwing his legs onto the floor.

"Are you sure you want to be part of this Kyle, don't rush into anything unless you are in it for the long hall as the last thing Phoebe needs is her heart broken all over again.

"She was the love of my life, I know I told her to leave and never come back but my head was all over the place. And to answer your question "Yes I am in it for the long hall"

* * *

"Sasha! Come on sweetie take a break for a while" said Sid who was starting to get concerned for the welfare of his daughter who insisted she had to be with Casey 24/7.

"I am not leaving him on his own dad" snapped Sasah "I have told you this already so please stop hassling me over it"

Just as Sid was about to speak again Brax and Heath opened in the room staring down at there brother hooked up to tubes and machines and then towards Sasha and Sid

"Can we have some time on our own" demanded Brax who grabbed a chair pulling it next to the bed.

"Sure boys sorry, come on Sasah, Casey's brothers are here now he is not on his own. A reluctant Sasha finally stood up and slowly left the room to give Brax and Heath some time on their own with Casey.

Brax rubbed the palm of his hand on Casey's head "Come on Case you can get through this, please wake up mate"

 **Flashback**

 **"Mrs Braxton and Daryl please take a seat" replied Mrs Fletcher (Casey's teacher) "Now the reason I asked you to come in today was Casey was caught with another childs topper in his pencil case. And when questioned he continued to lie and maintained it was his. As you know we don't tolerate stealing in this school.**

 **"You brought me in here over a stupid topper" snapped Cheryl "Do you think I have nothing else to do with my time"**

 **"Mrs Braxton, please sit down" replied Mrs Fletcher with a firm tone "This is not about the topper it is about stealing"**

 **"I didn't steal it I just borrowed it" stated Casey**

 **"Casey to borrow means you return it but it was found in your pencil case" exclaimed Mrs Fletcher.**

 **Brax could see that Casey was starting to get a bit agitated as he began pulling at a loose string on his jumper.**

 **"We have a disciplinary code we put into practice in the school regarding stealing" exclaimed Mrs Fletcher.**

 **"I will discipline my own kid" snapped Cheryl as she stood up "By the time I am finished with him his backside will be so sore he won't be able to sit down for a week"**

 **"Mrs. Braxton you don't need to go to that extreme. Surely, we can deal with this in a more civilized manner"**

 **"Come on you" shouted Cheryl as she grabbed Casey by the arm pulling him out from the office, down the hall and out the front door.**

 **"Mum, can you not sit and listen to what his teacher is suggesting" asked fifteen year old Brax**

 **"What planet does she live on, telling me how to raise my kids by reading out of a book. I need a stiff drink so you take home the little brat home and make sure you give him a good hard spanking. Do you hear me Daryl".**

 **After Cheryl stormed up the street Brax put his hand out for Casey to hold on to but he stood there, sobbing, scared to go over towards his big brother.**

 **"I didn't steal it Brax I just borrowed it but I must have forgotten to give it back" replied six year old Casey who shoved his two hands into the pockets on his school trousers.**

 **Brax moved over towards Casey and bent down to Casey's level "I no mate you didn't steal it and that you are telling the truth"**

 **"So are you going to spank me Brax" questioned the little boy nervously.**

 **Brax shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out some loose change "The only thing I am going to do is buy you a big Ice-cream on the way home for telling the truth" smiled Brax as he once again put out his hand which Casey gladly left his little hand into his brothers big hand and walked down the footpath together.**

 **End of flashback**

"Brax, Hey Brax" spoke Heath as he shoved Brax slightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What are you doing Heath" snapped Brax "I heard you the first time"

Heath just shook his head "Look like you were in another world to me. Anyway, the doc is here and wants a word"

Brax turned around slowly towards Nate who was standing there with a chart "Mr. Braxton, firstly I have Casey's HIV results which have come back fine. But as I informed Kyle also they will need to be repeated in three months time"

For the first time in a few days Brax and Heath smiled at each other taking a deep breath of relief.

"Now are you happy to allow us to proceed and do an internal examination on your brother to rule out any form of sexual activity.

Brax turned and looked as Casey lying there. He knew Casey would hate anyone touching him. "Can I stay with him while the procedure takes place"

"Of course! That's no problem" replied Nate "Just give me a few minutes to get myself organized.

"I will just pop out and see how Kyle is getting on" replied Heath as he patted Brax on the back.

"Hey Ricky" stated Heath as he walked into the room where Kyle was admitted "Where is the patient gone to"

"He insisted he wanted to speak with Phoebe so is gone down the hall to meet her"

"I didn't know Phoebe was in here still. How is she getting on" he questioned as he sat on the side of the bed with Ricky while she explained the story to Him.

* * *

Kyle paced up and down the hall for a little outside Phoebes room before he finally found the courage to knock on her door.

"Kyle" replied a pale, shook Phoebe who sat on a chair by the hospital window allowing the sun to shine on the side of her face.

"Do you mind if I come in" he asked nervously

"Sure, no problem" smiled Phoebe "It's good to see you, you are looking well"

"You too" he replied

"Ricky was telling me you saved your brother from the fire, how is he doing now?" she questioned

"He is in a coma so not doing too good. But he is a tough kid so I say he will get through the ordeal he has been through in time. Ricky told me what was happening here, surely they can do something, give you something stronger until after the baby is born"

"I am sorry Kyle I really cant talk about that for a while I am tired of talking about it and thinking about it" replied Phoebe "But it was nice seeing you and knowing you are doing well. Thanks for calling in, I suppose your family will be wondering where you have gotten to so you best be making tracks"

"I am here as a friend for you Phoebe" stated Kyle as he moved closer to Phoebe.

"Are you sure you can do this" questioned Phoebe as she wiped away a tear that escaped down her cheek "I mean don't feel you have to be here, you have a life to live and a big world out there to explore"

"I am here for you Phoebe I promise" he replied as the both embraced themselves in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _ **Thanks to each of you who reviewed my last chapter FrankElza, Gillian Kearney Fan, Guest, BluePeacocke, Crazyhearts and Thay. I really appreciate you taking time out to write a review and it is your reviews that actually keep me inspired to continue with my story. I must not forget to thank those of you who are following my story and who Favorited my story. This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.** _

"Hey! Are you guys all right" Ricky asked as she entered the room where Phoebe was, Heath following behind.

"We're good" smiled Kyle and Phoebe also shared a smile as they both still stayed embraced in each others arms.

"Kyle you need to get back to your room, I think the doc is ready to discharge you" exclaimed Heath.

I will stay with Phoebe for a while" replied Ricky who was now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Can't the doc wait awhile, sure there is no rush" replied Kyle

"Now mate! Come on" demanded Heath "Sure can't you come back tomorrow"

"Fine, I will go back to my room to be discharged but I am coming straight back here" stated Kyle

Heath looked over at Ricky and shook his head in disapproval just as a nurse arrived in to see Phoebe "Would it be possible for you all to wait outside for a few minutes while I attend to Phoebe" exclaimed the nurse

Heath was glad of the excuse to get Kyle out of the room as he firmly believed Kyle needed to get home, relax and take it easy for a while after his own ordeal.

"I think Heath is right Kyle, you should take a few days out for yourself" replied Ricky as they walked down the long corridor to Kyle's room

"I promised Phoebe I would be there for her, I just can't abandon her like this" he replied as he sat on the bed feeling a little exhausted.

"She is not going to be on her own Kyle, I am planning on staying with her for a while. So I think once you are discharged get yourself home and get a good night sleep n your own bed" suggested Ricky who was now stationed on a empty chair by the window trying to keep her eyes opened. The strain on being in the hospital was having a tiring effect on all of them.

* * *

On entering into the diner Sasha went and sat down at a table nearest the window as she scanned through the pages in a magazine.

"Sid! How is young Casey and Kyle doing" questioned Alf who was sitting on a stool near the counter.

"Kyle is fine" replied Sid "But Casey is in a coma" as he glanced over towards the window out of concern for Sasha who seemed to be a million miles away.

"How is the poor lass doing" questioned Irene who had noticed how concerned Sid was for his daughters welfare.

"She isn't saying a lot" said Sid "She feels she cannot leave him in case anything will happen while she is away. But Brax and Heath are there now and they need to spend time with him as well.

"If there is anything we can do be sure to let us no" replied Alf

"And please send on our best wishes to Brax and Heath, tell them we are thinking of them" said Irene as she handed Sid out the two coffees he ordered.

* * *

"Now Brax if you could stand over on the other side of the bed please" asked Nate "With the help of our nurse Stacy, I am going to turn Casey onto his if you wish to hold his hand that's perfectly fine"

Brax quickly moved over to the opposite side of the bed and held onto Casey's hand "Will it hurt him" he quizzed

"The procedure itself is pretty fast but it doesn't hurt, a person can feel a little bit of pressure alright. But because Casey is unresponsive at the moment he will probably feel nothing at all" Nate explained

Brax watched as Nate pulled on his rubber gloves and with the help from Stacy slowly turned Casey onto his side.. He then lifted the hospital gown up above Casey's waist and began the procedure

 **Flashback**

 **"Casey mate you need to let the doc take out that bad tooth" exclaimed Brax to his thirteen year old brother.**

 **Casey had spent everyday of his life since he was one years of age, being prodded by a needle for his diabetes so resented against having needles prodded into him for anything else.**

 **"I can't do it Brax" he protested as he watched the dentist pull on a pair of gloves "The pain will go away eventually"**

 **"Listen mate, you need to get that tooth extracted or you will end up getting an absence and probably end up in hospital" Brax explained as he put his two hands on Casey's shoulders. Casey turned and looked at the dentist waiting there with a mask over his mouth and gloves on his hand.**

 **"Please Brax don't make me" he cried out.**

 **"Casey you need to get over there onto that stretcher and be a big brave boy now. I promise you if you can do this one thing for me I will teach you how to surf" smiled Brax**

 **After a few minutes of persuading, Casey finally approached the stretcher and got onto it like his brother had asked. Brax remembers Casey quickly grabbing hold of Brax's hand for support and not letting go until his tooth came out. After the procedure was over Casey swore he would never eat sweets again until about two weeks later when he devoured a full packet.**

 **End of Flashback**

"Mr Braxton, Mr Braxton" called Stacy as she left her hand on Brax's shoulder "The procedure is finished" she smiled

"How did it go" muttered Brax

"I have taken samples from the rectum for sperm cells and semen" replied Nate "I will get them down to the laboratory straight away to be tested and we will take it from there. Nate straightened back Casey and done a few more procedures.

"His oxygen levels have risen some bit which is a good sign" he exclaimed to Brax who again seemed to be miles away. "Brax we do offer support, counseling to family members also if you wish to speak with someone yourself. I understand there is a lot going on here with Casey which you and Heath probably find hard. So please if you wish to speak with our councilor or even myself don't hesitate in asking"

"I am fine doc, but thanks anyways" replied Brax who had once again pulled the chair up right beside Casey's bed.

"How is he doing" questioned Heath as he arrived in with Kyle to where Brax and Casey were.

"Still the same, the doc did say his oxygen levels were rising so that is a good sign" replied Brax "Kyle mate, how are you doing? Sorry! I haven't been in to see you but I couldn't leave Case"

"I am doing fine Brax, just a little tired. So Heath is going to drop me home for a bit, if that's OK with you" replied Kyle

"Sure! of course you head home and get as much rest as you need" smiled Brax "I ain't going nowhere"

* * *

"Hi Phoebe, I am glad you decided to come back to us" exclaimed Nate as he read through her chart "You have diarrhea again, is that correct"

"Yes, to be honest I don't think it ever left" replied Phoebe

"I am going to get fluids into you by IV just in case you become dehydrated. You have decided to continue on with the pregnancy, are you sure this is what you want Phoebe" questioned a concerned Nate

"I no you all think I am mad but that is my decision" replied Phoebe

"Of course it's your decision Phoebe and we will be with you ever step of the way" smiled Nate "So firstly I am going to take more bloods today to test for your viral load and CD4+, also I will do an extra blood test to test for anemia, liver function and electrolytes. I will book you in during the week for an ultra sound to check on your baby's development. You will probably feel like a pin cushion with all the blood tests but we need to keep check on everything for both you and your baby.

Nate did the bloods tests and inserted an IV line into Phoebe's vein for fluids before leaving the room. It wasn't long afterwards when Ricky arrived in only to find Phoebe sleeping soundly in bed. Ricky smiled to herself as she knew Phoebe needed as much sleep as she could get and now that Kyle was back on board it would at least give Phoebe a more positive outlook towards the future to have friends around her that actually cared.

* * *

An hour had passed and Brax had fallen asleep with his head resting on Casey's bed. He woke suddenly when he felt Casey moving his whole body in the bed, he was frustrated and was trying to pull off the oxygen mask.

"Casey mate take it easy" replied Brax as he tried to calm his brother down while pressing the buzzer alerting a doctor or nurse to the room. Within a few minutes a nurse came running in followed by Nate.

"It's all right Casey" exclaimed Nate who tried to calm him down and slowly removed the oxygen mask.

"If you could wait outside for a few minutes Mr. Braxton and let the doctor look after your brother" explained the nurse.

Brax reluctantly went outside and tried to ring Heath to let him know that Casey had finally woken up.

Nate was a good half an hour inside examining Casey especially for any sign of brain damage as a result of the fire and lack of oxygen to the brain.

"You can go in now Brax" replied Nate "He is not inclined to talk but give him some time he has been through a lot" he explained

"Hey Case" smiled Brax as he approached his brothers bed "Welcome back mate, we missed you"

Casey looked directly at Brax "I don't want to be here Brax, I don't want to be alive" he spoke softly leaving Brax standing there dumbfounded.

Casey turned his back to Brax and closed his eyelids tightly. Everything kept playing over and over in his head **"I could never love you because I never wanted** **you, it was one stupid night with that good for nothing dad of yours" "You will enjoy this kid, just relax I will do the work as he pulled down Casey's** **clothes below his waist, rubbing his cold hand against Casey's skin up and down"** Casey shot open his eyelids immediately as the tears silently streamed down the seventeen year old's face he didn't want to be alive he wished he had died in the fire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 ** _Phoebe doesn't appear in this chapter but will definitely be in the next as will more of Kyle. I just seem to be snowed under with work at the moment so finding it hard to get my chapter posted on time._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading chapter 19 and any reviews are greatly appreciated._**

 **Brax's P.O.V**

I can't help but blame myself for the way Casey is feeling right now about life. I learned from our camping trip that he was having nightmares about what happened to him ten years ago never mind what he is just after enduring over the last couple of days. I have failed Casey for not being the responsible guardian he deserved, I am no better than that woman who called herself our mum.

The kid is so broken, I dread to think what is going through his mind. To be quite honest I am scared that I am going to loose him all over again but this time for good. I couldn't stay inside in the room, I had to get out of there and get air. I felt the tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I couldn't allow that to happen.

Once I found myself outside the hospital I thought about sitting down on a vacant picnic bench but it was so busy, people walking or running past, others chatting on mobile phones, some just out for fresh air or a cigarette. I needed to be somewhere I could clear my head and the only place I could do that was the beach. Luckily, it was quite I presume most of the kids were at school, exactly where Casey should be right now. I sank down into the sand and stared ahead out towards the sea.

 **Flashback**

 **"Hey Case, how was school mate" quizzed sixteen year old Brax as he waited outside the school gates for seven year old Casey as he arrived over to the gate not looking very happy.**

 **"Josh said I was going to be in big trouble when I get home today because I done something very bad" replied Casey as he began to sob, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his school jumper.**

 **Brax bent down to Casey's level and gently lifted the boys chin so he could look directly at him. "Tell me Case, what did you do that was very bad"**

 **"It wasn't my fault, she done it first I couldn't stop her Brax" he replied. "Sally kissed me, I didn't want her to Brax and then Josh said we were going to get into big trouble and because she kissed me we would have to get married" Please don't be mad with me Brax. I don't want to get married" he pleaded**

 **Brax smiled at the innocence of his little brother "So mate, is Sally your girlfriend now"**

 **"What does a girlfriend mean Brax, is that because we have to get married".**

 **Brax couldn't help but burst out laughing causing his little brother to look at him even more seriously, his eyes widened.**

 **Brax stood to his feet and lifted up Casey placing him on the school wall. "Do you no something Case, I think Josh only said those things to you because he was jealous Sally didn't give him a kiss and that made him sad.**

 **"Was it because he wanted to get married and have Sally as his girlfriend" questioned Casey with a serious expression across his face.**

 **"I think you are right mate" replied Brax as he ruffled up Casey's hair causing the seven year old to laugh**

 **End of P.O.V**

"Hey! I've been looking for you is everything OK" questioned Ricky as she sat down next to Brax on the sand. Brax shook his head sadly as he looked at Ricky "He said he didn't want to live anymore, how can he Rick, how can he say that" he blurted out as a tear finally escaped down his face followed by another and another.

"He probably didn't mean to say that. He is bound to be feeling pretty low at the moment but hopefully in a few days he might feel different" replied Ricky "Babe! Why don't you head home for a while and let me give you some TLC. I am happy to go with you if you would like some company.

"I can't leave him alone, Heath and Kyle are also gone home someone has to stay with him" snapped Brax

"Listen babe, just take a little time out, have a shower and then we will head back to the hospital" Ricky exclaimed

"Maybe, you are right I could do with getting out of these clothes anyway" replied Brax as he stood to his feet holding out his hand for Ricky. They strolled along the sand in silence, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Heaths P.O.V**

Once Brax had informed myself and Kyle of Casey's state of mind I needed to get out of the house. Because there are eight years between myself and Casey which I suppose prevented us sharing that brotherly bond like playing with toy cars, action figures. So really Casey had to mature a lot because he always spent time either with Brax or me and we always seemed to be doing growing up things.

 **Flashback**

 **"Heath you need to watch Casey today" demanded Brax as he grabbed a piece of toast from the plate.**

 **"I am sixteen Brax how can I have a life off my own if I have to keep dragging an eight year old kid with me" snapped Heath "Anyway, where are you going too"**

 **"I have to do another shift they are short staff" stated Brax as he grabbed his keys from the table rushing out the front door "I should be back before six".**

 **I needed to meet up with the boys this morning as we had a deal going down and that was no place for kid.**

 **"Mum I need to head out for a bit, can you watch Casey" shouted Heath to Cheryl who was thrown down on the couch from last night boozing I should be back in an hour.**

 **Two hours later Heath rushed back from meeting up with some of the river boys to find no sign of Cheryl.**

 **"Casey mate, where are you" shouted Heath but didn't get any reply. He walked down the hall towards Casey's bedroom only to hear cries coming from his little brother's room. It was only then he noticed that Casey had been locked into his bedroom and Cheryl had disappeared out probably to the pub again.**

 **"Casey mate are you OK" Heath questioned as he ran over and bent down in front of Casey.**

 **Casey looked at Heath through watery eyes as he held onto his toy car "Why does nobody want me to be around with them" he whined**

 **Heath felt sick in his stomach at this point before he responded to the little boy "I like having you around Case and so does Brax"**

 **"No you don't! I heard you tell Brax you didn't want to be dragging me around with you and mum told me to stay quite she had to go out and locked me in here" he cried out**

 **"Come here to me you" replied Heath as he pulled Casey onto his knees and wrapped his arms around his little brother "I am sorry Casey I promise you I won't leave you on your own again"**

 **End of flashback**

Heath wiped away the tears that streamed down his face as he felt a hand lay on his shoulder

"I think you probably need a friend right now" spoke Bianca in a gently tone as she stood beside him.

A couple of hours later, Heath lay on a bed staring up at the ceiling in deep thought as Bianca rubbed her hand across his chest "I am here for you she smiled as she moved her lips closer to his and kissed him gently.

Heath moved his fingers through her hair, kissing her neck and slowly moved down along her elegant body.

* * *

"I knew I should have gone back last night" Brax snapped as he pulled himself up from the bed pulling on his jeans and a black t-shirt, quickly giving Ricky a kiss before he headed out towards the kitchen to make a quick cup of coffee.

"Can I grab a lift to the hospital" asked Kyle who was sitting down at the table devouring a bowl of cereal

"Yeah sure mate" replied Brax "I just need to grab some clothes for Casey"

"Good morning Casey" questioned Nate as he picked up the chart hanging at the back of Casey's bed.

Casey remained lying on his side but didn't respond or even look at Nate. Hannah entered the room and was chatting quietly to Nate for a few minutes before they both approached the bed

"Casey we are just going to check yoru incontinence pad" explained Nate as he pulled down the blankets slowly lifting the gown Casey was wearing. Casey immediately flipped and turned suddenly pushing Nate away with his hands, kicking his legs ferociously and shouting for no one to touch him.

Hannah tried to calm him down but only made matters worse so immediately pressed the buzzer for assistant.

As Brax and Kyle were walking in they saw some medical staff rushing into Casey's room where Brax immediately presumed the worst.

"Mr Braxton you need to wait outside" stated a nurse as Brax rushed in observing three nurse's and Nate holding down Casey.

After a few minutes Casey calmed down a little and negotiation with Nate that he could go into the bathroom and remove the incontinence pad himself and have a shower to freshen up.

Nate then went out and explained to Brax and Kyle his concerns for Casey's mental state and explained how Casey had little sleep during the night as he seemed to be haunted by nightmares. He expressed to Brax that he was going to have Casey evaluated by a shrink as he suspected Casey was mentally disturbed.

* * *

 **Casey's P.O.V**

 **I stood on the cold tiles in the bathroom and looked in the mirror I hated what was staring back at me. I turned on the shower and watched the water drip onto the shower tray. I fell to the bathroom floor pulling my knees into my chest. My tears fell to the rhythm of the water hitting the shower tray.**

 _ **"You little brat, what did you do with them" asked Cheryl angrily "You are useless, stupid and having that what's it called, diabetes, you are a reject" roared Cheryl. "I could never love you because I never wanted you it was one stupid night with that good for nothing dad of yours"**_

 **I wiped away the tears with my hand, I cannot deal with this anymore it is too hard. I opened a press in the bathroom looking for anything sharp but there was nothing other than sponges.**

 **When I went to pull out that incontinence pad the shivers went through me my body like never before**

 ** _"You will enjoy this kid, just relax I will do the work as he pulled down my clothes below my waist, rubbing his cold hands against my skin, up and down._ **

**I stood there on the cold tiles and froze just like I done that day. She was right I was just a stupid weak kid, Brax and Heath would have never let anyone touch them like I done. I felt my stomach sick and quickly fell to the side of the toilet bowl but it was more empty reaching.**

 **End of P.O.V**

"Case are you OK in there" questioned Brax as he knocked on the bathroom door

"I will be out in a few minutes" replied Casey as he pulled himself up from the floor turning off the shower.

"Hey! How is it going" asked Brax as he looked worriedly at his frail, pale faced brother as he came out from the bathroom.

"You have to get me out of here Brax, I need to get out of here" stated Casey as he went over and sat down on the bed feeling weak.

"You will mate, give yourself a couple more days to get stronger" smiled Brax

"You need to get me out of here now Brax, not in a couple of days, I need to get out today" demanded Casey


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **A big Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate your reviews FrankElza, Crazyhearts, Gillian Kearney Fan, Guest, Thay, INA, BluePeacocke, Fanficforyou and also those of you who have favored my story and are following my story. Great to see you following my story again INA and also taking time out to review Thank you.**

 **Onto chapter 20 and I hope you all continue to enjoy reading "Standing at a Crossroad" as the drama continues!**

"Case! Listen mate, give yourself another few days, just to get your strength back and I promise you I will discharge you" exclaimed Brax

"You are like the rest of them, you don't care about me, so go to hell Brax, I don't want you here" Casey snapped "Go on there is the door, just get out and leave me alone"

Brax looked at his baby brother, he felt so hurt that Casey was shoving him away but he walked out of the room quietly without looking back.

Casey sat on the bed as the tears once again streamed down his face. No one understood the pain that was eating away inside him, no one but himself.

* * *

"Phoebe! How are you doing today" questioned Nate as he entered into the room.

"I am all right, a little tired" she replied

"Phoebe! This is Ruth, she is a specialist in dealing with HIV and is going to be working closely with you during the pregnancy and afterwards" exclaimed Nate.

Ruth approached Phoebe and shook her hand introducing herself again. "Now Phoebe, we have your results back on the bloods and all seem fine for the moment. I do however, have one small concern your CD4+ counts are a little low so I am going to start you on an antibiotic to protect you from developing pneumonia and other infections. Do you have any questions?" asked Ruth

"Will taking an antibiotic affect my unborn, 'sorry' I just have a thing about taking antibiotics in general" questioned Phoebe

"No, the antibiotic I am going to give you won't have any effect on your baby. But obviously we are not going to force anything on you if you are totally against it, but the negative side of you not taking it could cause you developing pneumonia or other infections and these are what will cause problems to both yourself and your unborn" explained Ruth

"It's fine" smiled Phoebe "What ever you say I need I will take your word for it as once as this little one will be fine" as she rubbed the palm of her hand along her abdomen

"You'll be also tested today for other sexually transmitted infections as well as toxoplasmosis, hepatitis C, cytomegalovirus and tuberculosis. Finally, you will be vaccinated against flu, hepatitis B and pneumococcus. I think I have covered everything" smiled Ruth

"If I wasn't exhausted before I am definitely now" smiled Phoebe "Will you be also doing an ultrasound just to make sure everything is going fine with this little one"

"Definitely, I will schedule you in for one this afternoon. That will give you some time to notify the dad or a friend if you wish to have someone present" replied Ruth

"The mention of the word 'dad' caused Phoebe to blush slightly considering she herself didn't even know which of the Braxton brothers were the dad. But deep down she wished herself that Kyle would be?

* * *

Casey lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He was scared to close his eyes as he knew once he did he would see his mum and James's face again. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a knock came to the door

"Is it OK if I come in" smiled Sasha

"Hey! How are things" asked Casey as he pulled himself up on the bed.

Sasha quickly moved closer to the bed and quickly wrapped her arms around Casey causing him to shrug them off

"Sorry, I just don't want anyone, never mind look I am tired maybe we can do this another time"

"Casey! Talk to me babe you know I am good to listen" exclaimed Sasha "I am also good at remaining very quite, look I will sit over here and read a magazine while you get some sleep

"Whatever" replied Casey as he lay his head back down on the pillow and continued staring up at the ceiling.

After a period of time Casey was startled when he heard the sound of a trolley outside the door in the hallway.

"It's OK Case, they are probably doing the medication round" replied Sasha as she stood up and approached the bed again.

"Could you get me a cold drink please" quizzed Casey

"Sure babe, I will be back in a sec" smiled Sasha as she headed out the door and down the hall. Casey quickly got up from the bed and quietly opened the door of the room that led onto the hallway. He observed a nurse at the medication trolley and as once as she left it unattended to bring in medication to another patient he quickly ran towards it with the intention of taking a supply of tablets only to discover a packet of blades, he quickly grabbed them and hurriedly went back into his room placing the packet under his pillow.

"As usual that machine down the hall is out of order so I had to go down to the canteen, but never mind I am here now"mumbled Sasha as she handed him a can of sprite.

"Sash, sorry to do this to you but I don't think it is fair expecting you to wait for me. My head is all over the place, I cant think straight anymore. Listen babe, you deserve so much more than what I can give you. I think we should break up" he exclaimed

"No! don't do this Casey, I love you" replied Sasha as a tear escaped down her face "I don't mind waiting for you, please Case, please don't do this"

"I sorry Sasha it's over, please don't come back again" snapped Casey as he turned his back to Sasha holding back the tears that were trying to escape down his face.

Sasha burst out the door wiping away the tears as she ran.

 **Sasha's P.O.V**

How can he do this to me I love him and I have no problem waiting for him. I know he has gone through a lot but pushing people away isn't the solution. Why has he to be so stubborn, doesn't he want to live anymore, enjoy life, surf. I cant understand it, I cant understand him!

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

Brax ran onto the beach carrying his surf board. His head was ready to explode with so much going on inside it. He threw his towel down on the sand leaving his mobile phone underneath it and ran out into the water. The waves were strong, crashing up against his surf board but Brax out of stubbornness battled everyone of them that came in front of him. When he got out past the break he sat on his surf board in deep thought.

 **Flashback**

 **"I can't believe you got expelled again" shouted Brax as he shoved fourteen year old Casey into the house in front of him.**

 **"School is boring, I told you I didn't want to go but you don't listen" snapped Casey as he sat down on the couch flicking on the TV.**

 **"I don't think so mate" stated Brax as he grabbed the remote from Casey turning off the TV "You got expelled so that means you are grounded"**

 **"You can't do that" demanded Casey**

 **"I just have mate, so live with him" Brax stated**

 **"You are like the rest of them, you don't care about me, so go to hell Brax" Casey snapped as he stormed off to his bedroom banging the door behind him.**

 **End of Flashback**

Them words kept ringing in Brax's head "You are like the rest of them, you don't care about me, so go to hell Brax, I don't want you here"

* * *

 **Casey's P.O.V**

I didn't mean to hurt Sasha, she is great and I used to enjoy spending time with her, I hope she meets someone special because she definitely deserves that. I pull out the blades, my hand shakes a little but I still make my way into the bathroom. I find myself sliding down against the wall tiles onto the bathroom floor. I slowly open the packet of blades and take one out.

I can picture Brax and Heath, I love them both so much and I no they will be so mad with me over what I am going to do. I close my eyelids tightly to prevent the tears from flowing down again but when I open them my mum and James face flash in front of me laughing.

I quickly pull the blade against the vein in my wrist, I want them to go away so badly, the pain rushes up along my hand as the blood spurts out, I drop the blade, closing my eyes as I rested my head against the wall.

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

"You haven't told me yet where you spent the night" quizzed Kyle as he walked into the hospital with Heath

"Like I said, mind your business" chuckled Heath

"If you say so, but I will find out so wouldn't it be easier to tell me now" asked Kyle

"You can keep nagging but I ain't telling you nothing" smirked Heath as they arrived outside Casey's room "Are you coming in or what"

"I will be back down soon" replied Kyle "I just want to check on Phoebe first"

Heath opened in the door and was surprised Casey wasn't in bed. "Case, mate are you in here" asked Heath as he knocked on the bathroom door waiting for a reply.

Heath pushed in the door and his face dropped when he saw Casey sitting there and the blood spurting out from his wrist

"O my god Case, what have you done" he demanded as he quickly ran over pulling a towel from the radiator wrapping it around Casey's wrist trying to stop the blood

"Help, help someone" he cried out. "Casey you listen to me mate, stay with me keep your eyes open do you hear me" shouted Heath

"I'm sorry Heath, I feel so tired" he sluggishly replied as he closed his eyelids again.

Heath stood up, quickly running to the bed, pressing the buzzer and ran back in again "Casey, open your eyes now" snapped Heath again in a stern tone

"She is behind you Heath she is going to hurt you, mum is going to hurt you" he spurted out

"Casey mate, mum is dead she died in the fire" replied Heath as he kept pressure on Casey's wrist

"No she is behind you and she is going to hurt you" he replied again.

"What happened" questioned Nate as he ran into the bathroom followed by Sid and Hannah. Heath was shoved aside as Nate and Sid got out with bandaging Casey's wrist to prevent more blood loss as Hannah kept speaking to Casey trying to keep him alert.

They finally got Casey back into the bed "I am going to sedate him for a short period" explained Nate as he flicked the injection.

Casey was very pale now but had his eyes opened and knew that he was going to have another needle stuck into him. Without even looking in Heaths direction he grabbed his big brothers' hand holding it tightly.

Heath stood there and gave the support to Casey as he wrapped both his hands around Casey's hand. He watched as Nate put the injection into the vein in Casey's arm resulting in Casey slowly closing his eye lids and falling asleep.

At this point in time Heath sat down on the chair, putting his hands to his face he broke down, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Heath, he will be OK" exclaimed Nate as he put his hand on Heaths shoulder trying to comfort him "Listen Heath, your brother needs psychiatric intervention now. In order to move him down to the psychiatric ward I will need a signature from a guardian or even yourself.

"I have to ring Brax, he is Casey's legal guardian" Heath responded as he wiped away some tears before standing up and headed out into the hallway.

* * *

"How did Casey Braxton get hold of them blades" quizzed Nate

"He must have taken them from the medicine trolley" replied Hannah

"I want a full investigation as to why a medicine trolley was left unattended" snapped Nate "Do you realize the damage Daryl Braxton could cause especially if Casey hadn't been found when he was" as he continued checking over Casey

"I will get onto it" replied Hannah.

* * *

Heath dialed Brax's number "Pick up Brax, come on man pick up"

Brax's phone lay under the towel on the sand ringing out as Brax remained surfing the waves. Heath rang Brax's number ten times but got no reply.

He walked slowly back into the room, looking at Casey laying on the bed, his wrist all bandaged up.

"Where are the papers doc, where are the papers I need to sign" he questioned as he went over and kissed Casey on the forehead hoping he was making the right decision for his little brother.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Thank you for all your support, in reviewing and following the last chapter. Sorry, it is later than I anticipated with an update, but I am under pressure at the moment between work, trying to complete assignments and family life.**

 **Again, even though I like to update on a weekly basis I may not be able to do that before Xmas so it could be every two weeks. This chapter isn't as long, but I still hope you enjoy reading it and all reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Heaths P.O.V**

I had to get out of that building fast, watching my kid brother being wheeled out of the ward towards the psychiatric ward was the hardest decision I have ever had to make. The doc told me that none of us would be allowed to visit Case until after two weeks, that is the procedure the have put in place. They maintain it gives them a better chance to work with the patient first without family involvement.

I couldn't get through to Brax, he is going to kill me as he would have taken Case home first before sending him to a place that Casey would completely and utterly despise. Why wasn't Brax here to make the decision, I no he isn't going to understand, but he didn't have to observe Casey lying there with blood squirting out from his wrist. I hope this isn't going to send Case into a more of a depressed state than he is already in. My head feels like it is going to explode, I hope I have made the right decision for Casey as the last thing I wanted would have to bury my baby brother..

* * *

"OK Phoebe if you can just lie up here and relax for me that would be great. I am Denise, I am the ultra sound technician. Can you confirm that your bladder is full before I proceed" she questioned

Phoebe nodded in reply, she was very apprehensive about the whole procedure but was glad to have the support from Kyle.

"Firstly, I am going to apply this water based gel over your abdomen and pelvic area, you might feel it a little cool, the good news is it doesn't leave any marks on your clothes or skin and is perfectly safe. If either of you have any questions while I am doing the ultra sound, please feel free to ask me" she smiled looking towards a very nervous Phoebe and Kyle. "Is this your first" asked Denise

Phoebe looked up at Kyle unsure what to say "It is our first" replied Kyle as he held onto Phoebes hand

"Now this is my magic wand" smiled Denise "Actually, it is called a transducer and it will help me to capture an image so we can see how baby is developing. "There, there you go, that would be your little one's head and there is the heart beat, it is good and strong. All seems to be going fine, you have a little fighter in here"

A smile spread quickly across Kyle's face, he was never more proud in his life as he was right now.

* * *

Heath remained sitting at the table with a bottle of beer in front of him, thoughts were running through his mind regarding Casey. His attention was quickly drawn towards the front door when he heard Brax position his surf board in an upright standing position outside.

"Hey mate!" replied Brax as he arrived in looking like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Heath looked towards his brother in horror

"Where the hell have you been and why can't you answer your damn phone" demanded Heath as he shoved back the chair he was sitting on and quickly stood up.

"The battery is dead" replied Brax now a little concerned "What's' the problem

"What's the problem, that's all you have to say" snapped Heath

"Heath! Can you just spit it out" exclaimed Brax

"It's Case" whispered Heath as he tried hard to hold back the threatening tears "He tried to kill himself Brax, he slit his wrist and tried to kill himself"

Brax stood there, his whole body froze "Is he dea…..dea…dead" he spoke softly.

Heath shook his head in reply and took a sip of beer before he spoke next "He is transferred into the psychiatric ward Brax, I signed him in there" explained Heath as he faced his brother once again

"You did what" questioned Brax with a stern look across his face

"I had no choice Brax, you didn't answered your damn phone" stated Heath

"You had no right, you idiot" demanded Brax "I am his legal guardian, not you. I need to get down there and undo what you stupidly have done"

Heath felt his head was about to explode and now Brax with his attitude, he quickly grabbed Brax up by the front of his t-shirt shoving him up against the book shelf

"You didn't see him lying there, pale, blood spurting out. He told me mum was there and she was going to kill me. I was left with no choice Brax, he needs professional help. You go down there and bale him out and mark my words you will be helping him dig his own grave" exclaimed Heath as he released his hands from Brax's t-shirt, turned and sat back down on the chair at the table.

Brax took a deep breath, straightened his t-shirt before he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Why did I leave him when he told me to go, I should have know something was wrong" replied Brax as he sat down at the table on a vacant chair next to Heath "If anyone is to blame it is me"

"No one could have know what he was planning on doing" stated Heath "What went on in that shed between mum and that bollix that would drive Casey to the brink of suicide"

About half an hour later Kyle and Ricky both arrived back laughing and chatting between themselves before they opened in the door and noticed Brax and Heath in deep conversation at the kitchen table

"Hey! How's it going" questioned Ricky as she took off her jacket dropping it onto the back of the couch "No wait! Kyle has some good new for a change, go on tell them Kyle"

Kyle pulled out a photo of the ultra sound "Phoebe had her scan today and the little one is doing fine" smiled Kyle as he moved towards the table showing Brax and Heath the photo

Heath briefly scanned the photo and quickly stood up shoving back the chair "You were in the hospital playing happy families with Phoebe while your brother was just doors away trying to kill himself" snapped Heath

"Heath don't, this isn't Kyle's fault" stated Brax as he also stood up from the table

"Really" demanded Heath

"What's going on" questioned Kyle with concern written across his face "Is Case all right"

"He tired to kill himself today, he has been admitted to the psychiatric ward" replied Brax "Heath was the one that found him after he had, never mind"

"I am sorry Heath I didn't go in with you that time" replied Kyle

"Save it Kyle, you were too busy playing happy families. Are you two back together" he questioned "you do realise that kid could be Casey's also"

"I was just giving Phoebe some support where is the crime in that" stated Kyle who was starting to get frustrated by Heath's accusations "I am well aware the kid could be Casey's' also but it could as equally be mine.

"Whatever" replied Heath as he took off out slamming the door behind him

"I am sorry Brax" replied Kyle

"Don't be, there is no one to blame but me for this" spoke Brax as he too left the house using the back door exit

* * *

 **Casey's P.O.V**

I flicked opened my eyes and noticed my surroundings where different. I went to pull myself up only to discover my wrist was handcuffed to the side of the railing on the bed. I started to pull at it trying to break my hand free but it was just no use. I lifted up my other hand and noticed my other wrist was all bandaged up. My plan obviously hadn't worked so now I was going to be in deep trouble for even attempting it.

A knock came to the door and this woman appeared in with a big man walking behind her, she was wearing one of them long white coats and was carrying a folder. She walked towards my bed with a smile and spoke softly

 **End of P.O.V**

"Welcome back Casey" she said.

I laid there staring up at both of them without saying a word.

"Do you no where you are Casey" she questioned

Again I decided to protest and not answer

"You are in the psychiatric ward Casey and we are going to help you work through whatever issues you need to deal with. I am the psychiatrist here my name is Stacy so what I plan is to have a one to one consultation with you in the morning and we will take it from there. I think it would be a good idea if you have a shower this evening, freshen up. There is a lobby here where many of our patients like to sit in and chat or maybe read whatever you like.

"I need to speak to Brax" stated Casey

"Maybe, in a couple of days, I will see how your progress is going" replied Stacy "Max is going to take you down to the shower room now"

"I don't need anyone with me to take a shower" protested Casey

"It is against hospital policy that you dont go on your own, a nurse has to be present" exclaimed Stacy in a calm manner

"I am not having a shower then" stated Casey "I need to see Brax, please can you ring him and tell him come in"

"Casey, listen to me, like I have pointed out to you, Max will be assisting you with showering, now obviously you are physically capable of doing it yourself, which is fine. But our hospital policy is a nurse has to be present so Max will be stationed outside the shower while you wash yourself.

"I am not doing it" snapped Casey

"Very well, maybe we will leave it for this evening" smiled Stacy "I will see you in the morning she replied before leaving the room.

Casey sunk his head further in to the pillow as the tears streamed down his face "His mum had betrayed him all his life and now Brax, the one person he looked up to was also abandoning him. Brax must have decided Casey had become too much to handle so he decided to wash his hands of him completely and admit him to the psychiatric ward instead. Casey felt so lost now and so alone.

Heath sat on the beach staring out into the ocean, Brax sat outside in the back yard sipping his beer and Kyle lay on the couch. Each of them were blaming themselves for not having been there for Casey when he needed them the most.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful support, in reviewing and following the last chapter. Sorry for the delay in uploading and this chapter is quite short but I still hope you enjoy reading it.**

Kyle woke early the following morning and decided to go for a long walk on the beach before opening up the restaurant as he wanted to avoid another clash with Heath. He quickly pulled on his jeans and black t-shirt before heading out the front door closing it quietly behind him. As he strolled along the footpath towards the beach his phone bleeped.

 **Message**

" **Hey, how is everything going? Thanks for yesterday I really appreciate you being there for me during the scan" . Phoebe xxx**

Kyle couldn't help but smile but then he remembered the words Heath had said the previous evening. He wondered to himself how could he possible be a friend to Phoebe without betraying his brothers but he couldn't abandon Phoebe either.

He sat down on the sand and starred ahead out into the ocean, sometimes, he thought it would be nice to be able to get between the powerful waves and surf and block out everything that went on his head for a little while if nothing else.

* * *

Ricky woke up again to yet another empty bed, she knew Brax had been very restless for most of the night. She pulled on her dressing gown and strolled out into the kitchen and switched on the kettle only to be interrupted by Heath.

"How are things going" she asked Heath as he sat down at the table.

"Fine" he responded

"Heath, I no things are not good at the moment but do you think fighting with each other is going to solve anything. I mean, you were a bit harsh with Kyle last night and considering he was the one who actually went into the burning shed to rescue Case. Do you think you should cut him a bit of slack, maybe!" questioned Ricky as she sat down at the table handing Heath a cuppa

"I no I went overboard and I shouldn't have" he replied "Look I will sort it out with Kyle later"

That would be great, thanks Heath" smiled Ricky "I suppose you haven't seen Brax this morning"

"I just presumed he was in bed still" replied Heath "O no I hope he hasn't gone to the hospital to discharge Case. What do you think, did he say anything to you" questioned Heath

"Sorry, he didn't mention anything. But I know Brax understands how important it is for Case to get the help he needs and by discharging him now, how will that help"

* * *

"Here we go" stated Nate as he saw Brax storm thought the hospital door "Leave it to me Hannah, I will do the talking"

"Brax! Good morning" spoke Nate in a very professional manner

"Forget about the small talk" snapped Brax with a stern look on his face "I want to know how my brother got hold of a blade that could have been the result in killing himself"

"It is still under investigation Mr. Braxton. All that I know was the trolley was left unattended for a brief second. I can't apologise enough for negligence on our behalf but I can assure you we will take the necessary steps regarding this matter" explained Nate

Brax turned away from Nate and sat down on a vacant chair putting his hands to his head

"Can you get a coffee Hannah please" requested Nate as he came to the other side of the desk taking the other vacant seat beside Brax "You do know we can offer help to you and your brothers if you wish to speak with someone" replied Nate "It is hard to digest that Casey tried to kill himself and I understand you probably feel helpless regarding helping him. But Casey will get the care he needs he is in the right place now Brax but if you don't look after yourself you may not be able to give him the support he needs when he is discharged"

"Can I see him, I just want to no how he is doing and to let him know I haven't given up on him" stated Brax

"I am sorry Brax, I did explain to Heath yesterday that they don't get family members involved at this early stage. I will be down there later and I will definitely check on him" explained Nate

* * *

"Good morning Case" spoke a man as he entered into Casey's room. Casey just glanced up at him and noticed he was the same man from yesterday that had come in with the councillor

"You didn't eat anything" he replied looking towards the tray

Casey just continued to stair without speaking

"Ok, we will start again, my name is Max, I am a nurse here. I have two stubborn teenagers also, so I can kind of relate to your world a little" he smiled

"When can I see Brax" questioned Casey

"I don't know kid, you will be meeting with Stacy in a little while" he replied "Now I have been informed to get you up, check you glucose levels and make sure you shower this morning"

Casey started to become a little agitated "I am not having a shower, why can't you people listen" he snapped

"Calm down kid, what is it with the shower that makes you so scared" questioned Max as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just don't want one, I want to talk to Brax but no one is listening to me" sobbed Casey

"This Brax guy must be very special to you" smiled Max

Casey just shook his head in reply thoughts running through his mind as to why Brax had abandoned him

Max gently lifted Casey's hand and prodded the top of his finger to check his glucose level reading "Do you want to inject yourself with the insulin or I can do it if you wish"

Casey was not having anyone touch him so immediately took the injection from Max and injected the insulin into his abdomen.

Max looked on and being a dad of two kids himself he felt sorry for Casey as he thought he was going through so much and seems to have been let down by so many people. He decided to gain Casey's trust first and try to be a friend so he wouldn't feel so isolated. "I got a plan of action if you want to get on board" stated Max causing Casey to look up at him "If you eat something from that plate, I will pretend you had a shower this morning" smiled Max

Casey couldn't understand how this man, a complete stranger was giving him an option but rather than debating about it he quickly grabbed a slice of toast from the plate and ate into it causing Max to smile.

Later, Casey walked down the long corridor of the hospital with Max to his appointment with Stacy. He couldn't help but observe a girl, probably around his age sitting on a chair outside a bed room. She was wearing a head scarf and just sat there reading a book without lifting her head to see who was passing her by.

His meeting with Stacy didn't go so well as Casey decided to remain silent for the whole hour after she dismissed the idea of bringing Brax in to visit at this early stage of his counselling.

* * *

Ricky and Heath returned from a surf and she was somewhat relieved when she saw Brax's Ute parked outside but was shocked when he wasn't in the shared house

"Where has he got to now Heath" she quizzed

"I don't know" replied Heath but was interrupted when he heard a noise coming from across the hallway. Both of them looked at each other before the opened in the door to the other vacant apartment that was supposed to be used as a store room

"What are you doing" quizzed Heath as he saw Brax moving stuff around

"I thought it might be nice for Kyle to bring Phoebe back here when she is discharged from hospital" he replied

"I thought you never wanted to see her again" stated Heath

"Look" snapped Brax "She is pregnant with one of our brothers kid and it makes since that we all give her as much support as we can. We owe it to Kyle, he did go in and save Casey. I can't do anything for Casey right now but I can do this for Kyle"

Heath looked at Ricky and both immediately got on board to help out.

It was a few hours later when Kyle arrived back after his shift at the restaurant, the whole idea of having to face Heath was a little tedious. When he opened the door he was confused as to why no one seemed to be at home but was suddenly startled when Brax came across from the store room that no one had ever ventured in before now.

"Hey! Replied Kyle looking confused

"Follow me" stated Brax as he returned again to the store room.

Kyle stood at the door looking totally confused, the whole room was transformed into a living area with a bed

"I don't get it" replied Kyle "Are you and Ricky moving in here"

"Kyle, I no, actually we no" replied Brax looking at Heath that you want to be there for Phoebe

"It's fine Brax, I no where my priorities are and that is with you guys" explained Kyle as he also looked in Heaths direction "I won't be seeing Phoebe again"

"Look mate! I over reacted yesterday, I am sorry" replied Heath "Phoebe needs support too and as Brax has pointed out the kid is either a niece or nephew of ours and we don't push away family we stand by them.

"But I don't understand what this place has got to do with Phoebe" quizzed Kyle

"Will you just shut up for a minute and let Brax explain" replied a very excited Ricky

"This is your place from now on so Phoebe can move in here when she is discharged from hospital" explained Brax "You have our support Kyle you both will"

"I really don't know what to say" mumbled Kyle "Thank you, thank you guys"

"As Heath said we are family and we stick together no matter what" smiled Brax "but on that note I don't want a hug" causing all four to actually laugh for a change.

Later on in the evening, Brax and Ricky where embraced in each others arms on the couch while Heath and Kyle sat on the two armchairs. They were all engrossed in a movie when a loud knock came on the door. Brax got up and opened the door to a police officer standing outside

"What can I do for you officer" he questioned

"Mr Braxton I am just here to inform you that Mrs Cheryl Braxton's body is being released from the coroner for burial and as you are next of kin"

"Don't, I am nothing to her" snapped Brax as he shoved the door closed leaving the police officer standing outside, he retreated to his room without saying a word to Heath, Kyle or Ricky.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful support, in reviewing and following the last chapter. I would like to wish you a very Happy Christmas and happy writing, reading, reviewing for 2016!**

"Are you Ok Heath" asked Ricky as she moved over and sat on the arm of the chair wrapping her arm around his neck

"I don't know how I should be feeling, I mean knowing that she is really gone and never coming back now makes it very final. But like Brax, I don't know if I can forgive what she done to Case" he replied

"We are here for you whatever you decide to do" smiled Ricky

"You can count me in as well, whatever you need doing just let me know" said Kyle

Brax lay on the bed and memories of his mum came flooding into his mind

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Heath! Just be patient, she said she would be back" replied ten year old Brax as he sat patiently on the couch holding one year old Casey in his arms. He looked up at the clock as the hand moved forward another minute. It was 2.15pm on Christmas day and Cheryl had promised on Christmas eve she would have a gift for her boys under the tree when they woke up.**_

 _ **Nine year old Heath looked towards Brax with a big sigh "Maybe next year" he spoke softly before heading into the bed room.**_

 _ **It was 5.30 when Cheryl and Danny waddled into the house one of them as drunk as the other. Cheryl plonked down onto the couch and quickly began snoring while Danny headed into the bed room shouting 'It's a merry, merry auld Xmas"**_

 _ **Brax and Heath sat on the bed in the boys room cuddled into each other, they had the door locked and were eating jam sandwiches and had to share a bag of crisps and a soft drink between them while Casey lay in his cot fast asleep. They looked at each other and briefly smiled knowing that with both of their parents asleep at least they could have a peaceful night sleep without their parents roaring and shouting at each other.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Brax was quickly brought back to reality when Ricky came into the room "Hey! I thought you might like a cuppa" she spoke softly leaving it on the bedside locker

"Cheers" replied Brax as he quickly grabbed her gently by the wrist pulling her down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her "Stay with me tonight"

"Of course" smiled Ricky "I am here for you babe, what ever you decide to do I will stand by you"

* * *

The following morning arrived and Kyle was very excited heading to the hospital to tell Phoebe the good news, she was due to be discharged today from the hospital. He made his way down the long corridor of the hospital with the biggest smile across his face. "Hey Phoebe" he smiled as he opened in the door that led into her room "I have the best news"

Phoebe was still in bed but managed to put on a smile for the 'man of her dreams'

"Guess what! No I will just tell you because you could never guess this one. Brax has done up the flat across from his and has only given it to me where I can care for you. It will be great babe and we will be with people who care for you like Ricky and Heath and Brax said they would help out also. This will be great, I cant wait to get you home" he ranted on but suddenly noticed a tear escaping down Phoebe's cheek "Hey! whats wrong babe"

"I am not going home today, I have an infection so will have to stay in this bloody place for another number of days" snapped Phoebe "I am tired Kyle, I am tired of not being well. I just want to get out of here and live a normal life but there is something new developing everyday when it isn't my blood count that is wrong or I have an infection of some sort, I am so sick of it"

Kyle quickly wrapped his arm around Phoebe pulling her face in towards his chest allowing her to release the tears "We will get through this I promise you babe" trying to reassure her "and what's another couple of days when we have the rest of our lives together"

* * *

The day of the funeral came and Ricky held Heaths hand as they walked up the little hill to the burial ground followed by Kyle and Bianca. Brax had decided not to go so went to work instead. After the funeral service was over, Heath stood over the grave holding a red rose

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Mrs Braxton this is the third time your son has interrupted class this week. And the one thing we don't accept in this school is fighting so I have no choice but to expel him. Do you hear what I am saying Mrs Braxton" "Yes, I hear you loud and clear your stupid school has not time for time wasters like Heath so don't let me hold you up any longer from your job and your fancy clothes" she spat "Come on you and get your backside home I always knew you were a good for nothing nobody" as she shoved seven year old Heath out the school door. Heath remembered getting a beating from his dad that evening with the belt which prevented him from being able to sit down for several days after.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Heath dropped the rose down onto of the coffin "Goodbye Cheryl" he whispered before he turned and walked back down the little hill to join Ricky, Kyle and Bianca who were waiting by the car

Shortly after they arrived into the restaurant to get something to eat "How did it go" questioned Brax as Ricky approached the bar

"It was fine, short. Maybe, you should have a word with Heath I don't know how well he is taking it" replied Ricky

A few minutes later Brax grabbed two bottles of beer and headed out onto the balcony "Here you go mate" as he handed Heath a bottle

"Cheers" replied Heath as he continued to look out from the balcony towards the ocean "How is it that one of our parents couldn't be normal" he questioned

"I don't no mate, believe me I have asked myself that question a million times but don't seem to get an answer" replied Brax "I think the day I really lost any love that I had left for mum was the day she beat the hell out of Casey, I hated her from that day and ever since"

"Me too, me too" replied Heath

Both boys sat silently in the balcony until they had their beers finished "I will be back shortly" replied Brax "I have something to do"

Brax strolled up the little hill and walked slowly over towards the grave. He picked up a little earth in his hand and looked down

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Fourteen year old Brax and thirteen year old Heath arrived back from school and upon entering the avenue to there house they could hear five year old Casey's cries could be heard. They rushed towards the door only to find Cheryl with Casey across her knees spanking him on the backside with a wooden spoon. He was all red and blistered and roaring in pain.**_

 _ **"What are you doing mum" snapped Brax as he pulled Casey off Cheryl's knees. The young boy ran straight into his room as he continued to cry out in agony.**_

 _ **"He deserved every bit of it and if you hadn't come back he would have got a lot more" shouted Cheryl "I had to go into that bloody school today for that stupid booster vaccination and the little brat wouldn't sit still for the injection so two of the nurse's had to hold him down. Well I said to myself if he was going to winge over an injection I would give him something worse to winge about.**_

 _ **"How many times did you spank him with that wooden spoon mum" questioned Brax**_

 _ **"I don't know I lost count after twelve"**_

 _ **"He is a five year old kid and he didn't deserve that" stated Brax**_

 _ **"Don't pamper him Daryl or you will regret it" said Cheryl as she sat on the couch with a glass of wine "You and your brother got a good spanking many a time and it didnt do any harm to either of you"**_

 _ **Brax went in to join Heath and Casey in the bed room. Heath had been trying to comfort the five year old but he was so upset and in pain he didn't want anyone touching him not even Brax.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Brax wiped away a tear that escaped down his cheek as the earth slipped out through his fingers onto the ground "Good ridden's Cheryl" he spat as he left the grounds of the graveyard.

* * *

A few days later Phoebe had improved from her infection so was discharged from hospital. Kyle was so proud as he opened in the door to the flat that was nicely cleaned with scented candles burning and some bright flowers. "Welcome to your new home babe"

Phoebe smiled as she looked around, even though it was small it was perfect in every way.

They weren't long sitting down when Ricky, Brax and Heath arrived in with some food and drinks "Let the party begin" stated Heath

"I don't think Phoebe is up for that" replied Kyle but was quickly interrupted by Phoebe "It is a lovely gesture and I really appreciate it guys 'Thank you' so who mentioned a party" she asked as she held onto Kyle's hand and smiled

* * *

Casey's curiosity got the better of him one day regarding the young woman who sat on the chair down the hallway each day reading a book so decided to approach her "Hey!" he replied as he stood in front of her

"Hello" she replied back as she lifted her head to see who stood in front of her

"Do you mind if I sit down" questioned Casey as he pointed to the vacant chair next to her

"Sure, be my guest" she smiled

After a few minutes of silence she spoke again "so go on ask me what you came over to ask. I know you have been watching me for a few days now"

"Sorry! I am not a pervert or anything like that" mumbled Casey as he began to feel embarrassed

"I am only messing with you" the woman chuckled "But you should see your face it is priceless. Anyway, my name is Sally and I already know you are Casey. Don't worry I haven't been spying on you either I just heard the nurse call you Casey"

Casey smiled back at her and finally asked what was bugging him for some time now "Why do you sit here and not go in to visit the person behind that door" he quizzed

Sally paused for a second before she turned to face Casey "My mum is in there she has a mental illness. She doesn't know who I am anymore, she is away in another world. Six months ago I was diagnosed with a rare from of cancer, I underwent treatment but it hasn't worked" replied Sally as she wiped a tear away "I was told I have only months to live maybe less" So in order to be near my mum I sit outside here for a few hours everyday because I no soon I won't be able to visit her again.

"I am so sorry" exclaimed Casey "You are so young"

"I turned twenty earlier this year" she smiled as the tears silently flowed down her face "Listen Casey, take whatever help they give you in here and get back out there and live your life because you only have one shot at it. My mum had to put up with a drunken husband who beat her up everyday, she became depressed but was never offered the help she needed back then. After a number of years she began to withdraw from life and now she is in there pumped up with medication everyday, causing her to act like a baby most of the time and the rest of the time she sits there and stares with a smile on her face. You are young if I could make the most of live I would. They both sat and chatted a little longer before Sally headed off home.

The following morning Casey lay in his bed thinking of Sally until he was interrupted "Right kid you are down for a shower today" stated Simon as he approached Casey's bed "So come on quick smart I do have other patient's to attend to"

"Where is Max" asked Casey

"Why! do you like Max to wash your back" smirked Simon

"Go to hell" snapped Casey

"Listen kid, Max might be all nice to you playing daddy, but I am in here to do my job so get out of the bed now" he snapped

When Casey refused to move he pulled off the blankets and grabbed Casey roughly by the arm dragging him onto the floor "Now kid I am not in the mood today so get ready for your shower now or I will make you myself.

"No, and you cannot make me either" stated Casey

Simon was getting really pissed off and grabbed Casey which resulted in a struggle causing Casey to fall down hitting the side of his head off the back of the bed.

"Now look what you are after doing to yourself" stated Simon

"You pushed me" replied Casey as he put his hand to the side of his forehead where he had a nasty gash that was bleeding

Simon pressed his buzzer for assistant. "What's wrong" questioned Max as he opened in the door noticing Casey on the floor with blood on his hand. "What happened here" demanded Max as he bent down next to Casey

"The kid fell" stated Simon

"He is lying, he pushed me" replied Casey

"We need to get a doctor, he may need stitches" stated Max as he lifted Casey up off the floor helping him onto the bed.

"It's only a gash, just stick a bandage on it" replied Simon

"I will ring down for a doctor, I will be back in a sec Casey" explained Max as he left the room only to be followed by Simon

"You better not make a big deal over this mate" stated Simon "We stick together in here"

Max turned and faced Simon "First of all don't call me mate, and secondly I am in here to do my job and that is what I plan to do"

"You dob me in and you will regret it" replied Simon

"Don't threaten me" stated Max "I don't take any bullshit from you are anyone else 'comprende' before he headed to the reception desk to get a doctor paged.

Shortly afterwards, Nate arrived into Casey's room. "What happened here he questioned"

Casey explained his side of the story and Max explained he wasn't present when the incident occurred but he was almost 100% sure that Casey's version of the story was correct.

As once as Nate had bandaged up Casey, he wrote up an incident report giving it to the head of nursing.

"I will have to notify Brax of the incident and I no he won't be very pleased and will probably demand to see his brother, so expect a visit from him.

"Did you hear that Casey, you will get to see your brother" smiled Max

Casey gave a bleak smile towards Max, but he had questiones, questions he needed Brax to answer


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Thanks to you all FrankElza, Guest, Gillian Kearney Fan and Guest in reviewing my last chapter and to those of you whom are following my fanfiction. Onto my next chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I would like to wish you all a very Happy New Year!**

"Did you get to log in yesterday's takings Liam" questioned Brax as he counted out the float for a second time

"Kyle was going to log it in, I will just check and see if he done it" replied Liam just as Brax's phone rang

Brax pulled his mobile from his back pocket and quickly glanced at the number noting it was the hospital

 _ **"Hello" he replied**_

 _ **"Brax, this is Dr. Nate Cooper, now I don't want to alarm you but Casey has been in an accident, he is all right but you may want to come and see for yourself" stated Nate**_

 _ **"What happened him" questioned Brax nervously, thoughts rushing through his mind that Casey must have tried to end his life again**_

 _ **"He tripped and received a gash on his forehead, but I have attended to him and he will be fine" replied Nate**_

 _ **"That's fine, I will be there as soon as I can" exclaimed Brax before he quickly ended the call shoving the phone into his pocket again and grabbing his keys**_

"I found where Kyle logged in yesterdays takings" stated Liam as he approached Brax with the log book where they kept the daily takings

"Not now Liam, I have to be somewhere" snapped Brax as he quickly left the restaurant leaving Liam standing looking on confused

* * *

Kyle and Phoebe arrived into the restaurant shortly after Brax had left "If you want to take a seat there I will get you lunch" stated Kyle before he headed up towards the bar where Liam was "I thought Brax was on for this shift" he questioned

"He was here but took off in a hurry" replied Liam "And before you ask I don't know where he is"

Phoebe sat looking around the restaurant, she thought back to the last time she was in there, it was her first encounter with Brax after she had slept with Casey so things didn't go so well as one could imagine

"Did you want something else other than the pizza" questioned Kyle as he placed both drinks on the table before taking a seat opposite Phoebe

"No thanks, if I can get through the pizza I will be doing fine. I don't really be up for eating too much these days" she replied as she picked up here juice taking a sip from it

"How did you find your first night in Summer Bay" questioned Kyle

"It was perfect, great being away from the hospital and hospital food" she replied "Did you sleep all right on the couch, I don't mind if you wanted to get back into your own bed especially when it is just next door"

"I don't think I even woke up once. Anyway it's your turn to sleep on the couch" he replied jokingly which brought a smile to Phoebe's face

* * *

"What can I do for you today Sir" questioned the receptionist that sat behind the desk when Brax had entered the psychiatric ward

"My name is Darryl Braxton I am here to see my brother Casey" he replied

"If you can take a seat there Mr. Braxton I will check that out for you" she smiled as she stood up leaving Brax waiting alone in the reception area

 **Brax's P.O.V**

 **I could feel butterflies in my stomach, I was actually a little nervous meeting with Casey. To be quite honest I don't know how Casey is going to react regarding the whole idea of being confined in the psychiatric ward. I have a feeling he is going to be so angry and will probably blame me for everything which I don't mind of course because deep down I feel I am to blame, I didn't protect him like I should have.**

Brax quickly came back to reality when the door opened again and the receptionists arrived back out with a male nurse

"Mr Braxton, this is Max he will show you to your brothers room" she smiled before taking her place back behind her desk

Max quickly moved over in front of Brax and gave him a manly hand shake "It's a pleasure to meet you" he stated

"Likewise" replied Brax, he was a little bit confused as to why this man was so friendly and by his hand shake Brax wondered what exactly Casey had said to him. "So do you work with Casey" he questioned

"Yes, I try to work with the kid" chuckled Max again leaving Brax confused as to what that even meant by that statement.

Brax couldn't help but notice how white everything was and how clean everything seemed. The long corridor had white walls, and big white square floor tiles with specks of grey. Brax also observed Sally sitting on a chair in the hallway and wondered why she had three big books on a vacant chair beside her and was totally engrossed in another book.

Finally, they arrived outside Casey's room and Max knocked on the door before walking in "Casey, look who is here to see you"

"Hey mate" smiled Brax as he stood next to Max.

Casey straightened himself up on the bed and gave a bleak smile in Brax's direction.

"I will leave you guys to it then" said Max as he patted Brax on the back before exiting the room

"How is everything going" asked Brax as he stood in front of the radiator observing Casey's pale complexion and the bandaged on his forehead

"You seriously want to know how I am getting on in the nut house" snapped Casey as he threw his feet off the bed and rested them on the floor where he stayed sitting on the side of the bed "Why did you put me in here Brax"

Brax knew he was going to be asked this question even though he wasn't the one who signed Casey in he felt he may as well take the blame in order for Casey not to be mad with both of his brothers "You needed help Case, you did try to kil...kill yourself"

Casey dropped his head looking at the floor "Did you know she didn't love me and wished I was dead" he questioned again as he tried hard to hold back the tears

"Casey mate, mum did love you in her own special way maybe she didn't show it most of the time, you know she had a drink problem" exclaimed Brax

"Why do you keep using drink as the excuse" replied Casey who was starting to become frustrated that Brax wan't telling him the truth "She told me she would have aborted me if she had knew on time, when that didn't work she tried to kill me by beating me to death but when that failed she came back the third time to complete the job. You must have known that Brax, you must have been there the night dad raped her" shouted Casey as the tears finally escaped down the seventeen year olds face.

Brax stood by the radiator startled by what Casey had just said about Danny raping their mum "Did she tell you that Case, that she was raped" he asked

"Why else could you have such a hatred towards your unborn child, she didn't want me because he raped her"

"I didn't know" replied Brax who moved closely towards his little brother to comfort him but Casey saw red and quickly stood to his feet he lashed out his fist towards Brax' cheek punching his older brother who stumbled backwards towards the radiator.

Brax quickly put his hand behind himself grabbing onto the radiator before he fell to the ground.

Casey stood there in disgust looking on at what he had just done to his big brother, the person who had given up his own life to care for him. "I am sorrrrrrrry Brax" he muttered by which time two male nurse's arrived into the room grabbing Casey by his arms and shoving him onto the bed while the third nurse a female came in and put an injection into Casey's arm to sedate him.

"What the hell did you do that for" snapped Brax as he stood to his feet putting his hand to the swelling that was brewing up on his cheek

"It is hospital policy Mr. Braxton that we sedate a patient who put themselves at risk or anyone else" explained the female nurse before she quickly vacated the room.

"Mr Braxton you need to leave now" stated one of the male nurses

"I am not going anywhere" demanded Brax

"We will have to call security then and have your removed" he replied

"Brax, you need to leave" exclaimed Max is a softer tone "I will walk you out"

Brax stood there and looked at both men, then he looked towards the bed where Casey lay asleep. He shook his head before he made his way to the door.

Sally lifted here head from the book she was engrossed in as she observed the commotion going on "Brax, please wait up a sec" demanded Max as he quickly moved down the corridor after Brax

Finally, Brax stopped on his tracks and stood facing Max "I am sorry we had to do that to Casey, if it were only me I would have tried to talk to him to get him to calm down, but I have to follow hospital policy when there are other co workers present you have to understand that"

"He hates me" Brax replied "he hates me"

"No he doesn't Brax and you know that. Casey is just so angry with the world, with himself he just wants answers that's all" replied Max "He will regret punching you when he comes round and will probably hate himself even more for doing it. "Listen man I care a lot for your brother and I promise you I will not let any harm come to him while he is in here. I tell you what this is my mobile number so you can keep in touch" replied Max as he wrote down his number on a piece of paper handing it to Brax.

"Cheers mate" replied Brax "I really appreciate your help and tell him, tell Casey I am not mad with him"

* * *

Casey woke up a short while later and noticed Max was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room reading a magazine "Where is Brax gone" muttered Casey

"He is gone home Casey, I am sorry mate" replied Max as he stood up from the chair

Casey turned his back to Max, pulling his legs up towards his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around them. Silent tears escaped down his cheeks before he closed his eyelids tightly. He had pushed Brax away, now he was left with no one, he was all alone again.

* * *

Brax opened a bottle of beer he took out from the fridge and went over to the table sitting on a chair. He picked up a little toy car that was left on the table.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Brax remembered the day before Xmas eve when he brought Heath who was fifteen and Casey who was just seven to the shopping mall to treat his brother's to a pizza, chips and drinks. Casey held tightly onto his brothers hands as he skipped excitedly between the two older boys. He was amazed by all the Xmas decorations and the big Xmas tree that stood tall in the center of the big shopping mall.**_

 _ **Casey stopped in his tracks when they came alongside a queue of boys and girls with their parents waiting to meet with Father Xmas.**_

 _ **"Come on Casey" replied Heath as he gently pulled his little brother's hand to get him moving again.**_

 _ **Even though Casey did start walking slowly between his brothers again he kept staring back at the kids sitting on Santa's lap and getting a Xmas gift.**_

 _ **Brax looked towards Heath "I will have enough just to buy one pizza, one chip and one drink between us, we can maybe share for this turn"**_

 _ **Heath sighed heavily "Go on then get into the queue"**_

 _ **"What do you think mate" replied Brax as he bent down in front of Casey "Do you want to meet the man in the red suit"**_

 _ **Casey's eyes widened "Really" he questioned**_

 _ **"Really mate" replied Brax**_

 _ **Casey stood in the long queue holding onto Brax's hand until his turn finally came around. Brax lifted the excited young boy onto Santa's lap and couldn't help but notice the smile that lit up his little face**_

 _ **"Well who have I got here" questioned Santa**_

 _ **"Casey Braxton" whispered Casey**_

 _ **"Now what did you ask for Xmas this year Casey"**_

 _ **Casey looked towards Brax confused "I didn't write a letter because you don't come to me anyway, my mum says I am too bold so you wouldn't come to me and I would only be wasting postage"**_

 _ **Father Xmas looked towards Brax before facing Casey again and quickly changing the subject "Well I have a special Xmas Gift for you little boy" he replied as he pulled up a little box wrapped in golden shiny wrapping paper.**_

 _ **Casey's face lit up again "Really, this is for me"**_

 _ **"Yes this one is for you Casey and enjoy it, now 'Merry Xmas to you"**_

 _ **"Thank you Santa" smiled Casey as he got down from his lap and quickly grabbed hold of Brax's hand rushing over towards where Heath was standing to open the gift.**_

 _ **"Look what I got Heath" he shouted as he quickly opened the wrapping paper apart and pulled out a small little car.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Brax squeezed the little car in the palm of his hand "He wanted that little boy back, he wanted his brother back so much"


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW MY STORY, THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE FOLLOWING AND WHO HAVE FAVOURIED MY STORY. IT IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**

 **WELCOME BACK 'HELLOISTHAY' IT WAS LOVELY TO READ YOUR REVIEWS AGAIN.**

 _ **Chapter 25**_

"Well did she ask you for your number then 'Mr Wise Guy" chuckled Ricky as she walked up the drive way with Heath, Kyle and Phoebe towards there share house

"What a question to ask" smirked Heath as he slightly elbowed Ricky "A handsome young lad like me who wouldn't ask me out"

"That's debatable" replied Kyle as he turned the key in the door and opened it in. Everyone, stood and observed Brax who was still sitting at the table and was now on his third bottle of beer

"Where have you been mate, I have been ringing you all day" questioned Heath as he moved over towards the table "Wow! who gave you that shiner" as he pointed towards the swelling that was now visible under his eye.

Brax looked up from the table "Casey, it was Casey" he replied, disappointment in his voice

"Seriously, Case done that to you. When did you see him and why didn't you tell me you were going in I would have gone with you" questioned Heath as he pulled out the nearest chair to Brax

"I might go have a lie down" said Phoebe as she nudged Kyle to get his attention. She felt slightly out of place now and needed to make a quick exit.

"Ya sure babe, I will be into you shortly" replied Kyle as he quickly joined the rest of them at the table.

"Well tell us what happened then" quizzed Heath "Or are we just supposed to guess what happened between you two"

Brax took a sip from his beer before he began telling the rest of the family what had happened between him and Casey. "She told him she was raped" explained Brax "Why would she say that after all those years, why now"

"There must be some mistake, Case must have got it all wrong" stated Heath "She would have said something before now, surly she would have thrown it in his face instead of calling him useless and stupid when he was a young kid all those years ago.

"Well she must have said something as why would he make up something like that. Casey is so broken I don't know how he is every going to get his life back to normality or if he even wants to anymore" replied Brax as he rubbed his hand over his forehead "I might lie down for a while my heading is bursting"

"Sure babe, of course" smiled Ricky as she rubbed her hand along his arm "You take as long as you need"

"Is there anything I can do to help" quizzed Kyle

"You have enough to do taking care of Phoebe, she needs you mate" stated Brax as he stood up and departed for his bedroom

"I don't know how much more Brax is going to be able to take" exclaimed Ricky "I am concerned for him"

"I am here, I will help him to get Casey back on track" replied Heath "Kyle! do you want to challenge me with a game of Fifa"

"I would love to but I better get into see Phoebe" he replied

"You guys grab a beer and have some fun" stated Ricky "I would love to have some girly time with Phoebe, a good romantic movie maybe"

"Cool, I will grab the beers and you set up the game" replied Heath "Cheers Ricky"

* * *

"How long since Casey had something to eat" questioned Dr. Stacey as she walked down the hall with Max

"He had breakfast this morning, but now has refused to eat" replied Max "He had a run in with his brother and has since just layed on the bed crying"

"We will probably have to tube feed him if he insists on not eating. He is a diabetic and the last thing we need is more complications" exclaimed Stacy

"Just give me another chance with him before you go down that road" pleaded Max

"Hello Sally, how are you getting on" quizzed Stacey as both herself and Max passed out Sally who was sitting on the same chair as usual with her head engrossed in her book.

"I am doing Ok, thank you" replied Sally as she observed Stacey and Max heading in towards Casey's room

"Casey! how are you doing" quizzed Stacey as she moved towards the bed "Why don't you sit out for a while and eat something for us"

"I want to be left alone" replied Casey who continued staying in the same position "Why can't you people just leave me alone"

"Fine! Max he is all yours but if he doesn't eat anything within the next hour, please have me paged" demanded Stacey

"I will see you in the morning for our session Casey" explained Stacey before she left the room

"Come on mate, please work with me" pleaded Max again "Just try and eat some of your dinner"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk with anyone" shouted Casey as he started to bang his fist against the wall "I want to be left here on my own, surely that isn't too much to ask from anyone"

Max quickly grabbed Casey's hand gripping it tightly to avoid Casey causing any further injuries to himself "OK mate, I will leave you to it, but please don't hurt yourself, please"

Casey shook his head reassuring Max that he wouldn't so Max finally released his tight grip from Casey's hand.

A knock came to the door where Max quickly went over to open it "You have a visitor Case" he smiled

"I don't want to see anyone" snapped Casey

"It's a young lady" replied Max

Casey was puzzled as to why he would have a female visitor so slowly turned his body on the bed pulling himself to an upright position "Who is it he questioned"

"It's only me" replied Sally "But I can come back another time if you would prefer"

"No, its' Ok you can come in" stated Casey as he tried to wipe away the tears that had smeared his face

"Well I will leave you two to it then" smiled Max "How about some toast Casey"

"Would you mind bringing me some as well, I am starving" smiled Sally (She had over heard the conversation between Stacey and Max so thought she might try and help Casey to eat rather than him being forced by using a tube)

"That's sounds good" replied Casey

"Great, afternoon tea for two then" replied Max before he left

"Sorry for popping up" replied Sally as she pulled over a chair and sat near the bed "I know you had a run in earlier with your brotherand I was worried, I hope you don't mind"

Casey paused for a minute "I have blown it with Brax, I punched him into the face he will hate me forever"

"I am sure he won't hold it against you, he was kind of upset when he left the room actually he was very angry" she stated "Casey, I am pretty sure your brother loves you so try and not push him away. Look at me, I don't talk to my dad, I hardly speak to my brother and as I explained about my mum she hasn't a clue who I am. You have a chance to change things, to mend friendships especially with the people who love you. Don't throw that chance away, talk to Stacey she is here to help you. Listen to me rant on, I am sorry"

"Don't be, all I wanted was Brax to visit me and when he did I blew it by blaming him for something he probably didn't know anything about. And, then as usual I use my fist's before my head" stated Casey "Deep down all I wanted was a hug from Brax, one of those reassuring hugs that I wasn't on my own"

"Your brother hasn't given up on you Case" replied Sally "He will be back and he will give you that hug, but how about for now I could give you one"

"That would be great" replied Casey as he wrapped his arms around Sally. She was small with a slight built where's Casey was taller than her so his hug made her feel more secure.

Max arrived back shortly with the tea and toast and was delighted when Casey ate his unaware that he was actually eating. Sally stayed with Casey for another hour and the chatted and giggled and even sat for a few minutes without saying a word before she departed the room leaving Casey to sit and think about things.

Casey sunk his head down into his pillow he knew what Sally had said was true that he needed to talk to Stacey but how could he, what that man had done to him in the shed was too hard to talk about, it was sick. He closed his eyes again but the flashes of that day in the shed continued to play over and over in his mind. Casey opened his eyes but continued to twist and turn in the bed. He wanted to get out of this place, so whatever he needed to do or say or whatever lies he had to tell to prove to Stacey he was feeling fine he was going to do it.

* * *

Brax arrived out from his bedroom about two hours later "Who is winning" he quizzed as Kyle and Heath continued playing Fifa 16

"I am" shouted Kyle without moving his eyes off the screen

Brax went into the kitchen and switched on the kettle, he got a cup from the press and threw a teabag into it while he waited for the kettle to boil. His phone bleeped and he pulled it out from his back pocket

 **'New Message'**

 **Casey is doing fine Darryl, he was upset for punching you but I reassured him everything was fine and that you weren't mad with him. Chat soon Max**

A brief smile lit up his face for a brief moment before he put his phone back into his pocket, made his tea and went to join Heath and Kyle on the couch.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful support, in reviewing and following the last chapter homeandawayfan99, Helloisthay, Guest, Crazyhearts and FrankElza. Thanks also Fanficforyou, lovely to get a review from you on a previous chapter, welcome back.**

 **Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, hope you enjoy reading it and please feel free to leave a review if you wish!**

Phoebe stood in front of the mirror and rubbed her hand along her bump, she could feel little fluttering which brought a smile across her face.

"It suits you, being pregnant suits you and makes you so sexy" said Kyle as he pulled himself up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waste "So what plans have you and Ricky made for your night away"

"Well, we are going clothes shopping, have some lunch and a movie afterwards and then I am having my spa treatment this evening which I am looking so forward to" smiled Phoebe

"You know you don't have any more space left for clothes, that press is full" replied Kyle

"Seriously Kyle, have you not noticed that this is your t-shirt I am wearing, my clothes don't fit anymore I am seventeen weeks pregnant" exclaimed Phoebe

"And guess what! you are so sexy in my t-shirt you can borrow it anytime" chuckled Kyle

"You are a funny guy Kyle Braxton" replied Phoebe "Now I am just going in for a quick shower, Oh and babe, would you mind telling Ricky I won't be long"

"I got a better idea" smirked Kyle "Why don't I come in with you and wash that beautiful back of yours. You are going to be gone for the most of two days and one night"

"Well when you put it like that you better move fast then as the clock is ticking" replied Phoebe before she headed into the bathroom.

* * *

"Brax! Have you seen my keys anywhere" questioned Ricky as she ventured into the living room pulling on her shoes.

"Here you go" replied Brax as he picked the keys up from the side of the fruit bowl. "How long did you say you were going for anyway"

"Aww! Are you going to miss me" chuckled Ricky as she wrapped her arms around Brax's shoulders "It's just for one night babe"

"I don't mind really, it will be nice for you and Phoebe to have some fun time before the baby comes " replied Brax "but I was just wondering what's with the big bag. I mean I wouldn't have a bag as big as that if I were going away for a month"

"Well, I am wearing my flat's while I am driving, so I have my heals in the case plus I need a change of clothes when we go for dinner later and clothes for tomorrow and my pj's and a few bits and pieces.

"What time are you heading off then" questioned Brax

"About half an hour" replied Ricky "Why are you trying to get rid of me"

"Well! we could make the most of that half an hour" smirked Brax

"Cheeky, come on you" smiled Ricky as she grabbed him by the hand and led him into their bedroom

* * *

 **Casey's POV**

Today is the day I am going to let that Councillor know everything she wants to know so I can get the hell out of this place. I can't think straight in this box room, so whatever she asks me I will let her know what she wants to hear so she will think I am doing great and release me. But where will I go, Brax hates me so he won't want me home. Heath, he won't let me down I hope he might find somewhere for me to stay. What am I saying, I need to convince that woman first and I will think about the rest later.

An hour later Casey came down the long corridor with Max "I am going to sit with Sally for a little bit" he informed Max

"Sure thing kid, you have fun" smiled Max

"Well, how did you get on" questioned Sally as Casey sat next to her on the vacant chair

"I couldn't do it, I had it all planned out in my head what to say, but I couldn't do it. It is like the woman can see right through you and read your mind for you without even saying a word. I am so stupid, I thought I would get out of here but that won't happen any time too soon now" said Casey with sadness written across his face

"Tomorrow, you will do it tomorrow" replied Sally "Maybe, don't think too much about it before you go in"

A little time later Max arrived back "Casey your lunch is in your room"

"I will be right there" replied Casey as he turned back towards Sally "Will I see you later"

"I don't think I will be staying around long today, I feel a little under the weather so I may head home and get some rest. But I will see you tomorrow for definite and maybe you will have some good news to tell me" replied Sally

"I hope so too" smiled Casey "Well get some rest Sally, you deserve it" before he headed into his room to eat his lunch

"You didn't eat much Case" questioned Max as he put the empty glass back on the tray

"You try and eat hospital food" responded Casey

"Ok, I will take your word for it. I am heading home for my dinner now, so I will see you in two days time" smiled Max

"Are you leaving" questioned Casey pulling himself back up on his bed with a worried look across his face

"I afraid so kid, I have the next two days off. But everything will be fine, you have nothing to worry about kid"

"Enjoy your days off on the outside" replied Casey as he lid back down on the bed pulling on his ear plugs

* * *

"You drive safely" replied Brax as he kissed Ricky on the lips before she drove off

"I better go in and do my shift in the restaurant" stated Kyle "Liam won't be too impressed I told him I would help him with the deliveries this morning"

"Don't worry mate, I will give you a lift, I need to grab the books anyway" exclaimed Brax "Give me a sec"

* * *

Casey looked at the clock on the wall as the hands moved to 3 pm. He had gotten into the habit of going out with Sally for a walk which helped clear his head. But today, Sally had informed him she was heading home early as she wasn't feeling too well, he closed his eyes and turned up his music.

Sally was gathering up her books putting them into her bag when she noticed two male nurse's heading towards Casey's room which she found strange, considering one of the men was Simon. She decided to sit back down on the chair for a minute as she felt a little light headed and put it down to getting up too fast from the chair so had a sip of water.

"How is my best mate" shouted Simon with a loud voice as he opened in the door to the room Casey was in.

Casey immediately opened his eyes and felt so intimidated with the two men standing over his bed

"What do you want" he mumbled

"Now! that's not a nice way to talk to me" smirked Simon "What do you think Andy" he questioned, giving him a shove with his elbow

"Yes I totally agree" replied Andy

"So how do we punish a kid who has no respect for his elders then" questioned Simon, who now had a stern look across his face

"That's a tricky one Simon, what do you think" replied Andy

"Well, the kid likes to cut himself" stated Simon as he flicked a clean blade with his finger that he pulled out from his pocket

Andy just stood there smirking, agreeing with whatever Simon said

Casey tried to get up from the bed to escape but was quickly restrained by Simon who pushed him back down keeping a firm grip on him

"Now kid, the plan is we are going to make an incision across your abdomen. Which I am sure you won't mind as you seem to like cutting yourself with blades anyway as he lifted up Casey's wrist which had a light bandage around it to remind him.

"Why are you doing this to me" demanded Casey

"Well, it is not really you we are trying to punish, it is you buddy 'Max'. He betrayed his work colleagues and we don't stand for that around here" stated Simon

Simon continued to restrain Casey on the bed and put his hand over Casey's mouth. He then ordered Andy to pull the blade across Casey's abdomen making sure it looked like a suicide attempt. Casey struggled hard trying to get out of Simon's grip but was unable to release himself. Andy lifted Casey's and was just about to pull the blade when a knock came to the door.

"Check it out and see who it is man" snapped Simon who continued to restrain Casey, with his hand securely across Casey's mouth

"What can I do for you young Lady" questioned Andy as he opened the door

"I just wanted to check in on my friend Casey" replied Sally

"Sorry, he is gone in for a shower" replied Andy "But I will definitely let him know you called, what is your name by the way"

"It's Sally" she smiled

"Great, I will be sure to pass on your message" as he quickly closed the door out on her face

Sally walked back down towards the chair where she decided to remain as she was suspicious something didn't seem right.

The tears streamed down Casey's face as Andy pulled the blade across his abdomen causing the blood to squirt out, pain quickly radiated through his body, his face became pale, he felt dizzy.

Simon let go of Casey removing his hand from his mouth and stood up.

"We need to have our story right OK" as he patted Andy on the back "We came in and found the kid lying on the bed, it looked liked another suicide attempt. From where I am standing it will look like Max left the blade behind him when he finished his shift and the kid found an opportunity to hurt himself. Max will get what's coming to him believe me"

"Now would you like to press the emergency buzzer or shall I" smirked Simon

Sally stood up as she saw the emergency alarm flashing over the door of the room that led into where Casey was, she saw some members of staff rushing to the room. She felt her heart skip a beat as the worst thought came into her mind "Casey was dead, he was murdered"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful support, in reviewing and following the last chapter. Sorry for the delay in uploading but I am hoping to be back uploading the chapters on a weekly basis very soon. .**

 **Sally's POV**

I stood there not taking my eyes from that door, it felt like that doctor had been in there ages. Finally, the door opened and I saw Casey being wheeled out on a trolley. I moved over quickly and asked if he was all right but it just felt like I was getting looks from the doctor and nurse's. "Can someone please answer me" I found myself shout. It's amazing how one can get a reaction when they are heard loud enough.

"Are you related his girlfriend maybe" I was asked

"No, no I am just his friend. How is he? I again pleaded

"If you are not family we cannot discuss anything with you Miss" I was informed.

I could feel the anger rise inside me but at the same time I felt terrible today, hot and weak. I slowly moved back towards the door to Casey's room, I went into the room and noticed blood on the bed sheets. Tears streamed down my face again as those bad feelings came into my head. I felt sick, I needed to vomit so I quickly went into the bathroom and fell to my knees. I had vomited up so much I felt like my whole insides had come up as well. I pulled myself up as I clinged onto the hand basin and looked into the mirror. I turned on the tap and splashed some water up on my face. Suddenly, I heard voices' in the room so moved quietly and hid behind the bathroom door.

"We have to stick to our story" she heard one voice say

"What if the kids doesn't make it" replied the other

"Listen man, there is no backing out now, we are in this together"

Sally knew one of the voice's sounded familiar but couldn't be sure it was Simon. Just then Sally heard a third voice, it was a female's "Ms Jacobs the director would like to see you both in her office as soon as possible to get statements from you both.

"Cheers Natalie" one of the male voice's replied. "Listen Andy, there is no going back. We came in and found the kid had cut himself with the blade and immediately buzzed the emergency alarm. Make sure that is what you say man, listen go and get yourself a cuppa and try relax because if you get it wrong we are both going down"

Sally waited a few minutes after the voice's had stopped and the coast was clear before coming out from the bathroom. She headed back down the corridor and sat down on the chair outside her mum's room and took a sip of water. Even though she felt terrible she knew she needed to give her side of the story to the director Ms. Jacobs.

End of POV

* * *

"Did you hear from Ricky yet"quizzed Kyle as he set up the table's for the evening rush

Brax put his hand into his pocket "Damn, I left my phone at home, I was supposed to plug it in and charge it as the battery was going down but forgot. Never mind I will plug it in when I get back. Surely, Phoebe will make contact with you" replied Brax

"I am glad Ricky suggested them to get away for the break, Phoebe needed it especially when she has to head into the city next week to do loads of bloods where they can monitor the HIV" replied Kyle "Is it OK if I take off some time next week to go with Phoebe"

"I can't see why not, just let Liam no so he can organize cover" stated Brax as he continued looking over the books.

 **Mean while back at the Braxton house Brax's phone lay on the kitchen table, it flashed up on the screen five missed calls from the hospital and bleeped 7% remaining please connect phone to a power supply.**

* * *

Sally had finally found some strength to make her way to Ms. Jacobs office and gave her statement with regards to Casey's incident. She felt Ms. Jacobs even though she took her statement she wasn't going to do anything about it. Sally pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and left the office quietly. She walked slowly down the long white corridor and knew she needed to get home. For some reason Sally paused outside her mum's door and gently opened it in. Her mum lay there on the bed with the railings up on both sides. Sally walked slowly over to the bed as her mum smiled up and gently spoke

"Who are you"

Sally felt so disheartened she couldn't bring herself to say she was her daughter "Sorry wrong room" she smiled and turned "take care mum, I love you" she whispered before she left the room.

Sally walked along and as she passed out Casey's room again she decided to head up to the main hospital and see how he was doing. The main hospital was so busy, people rushing about, kids screaming. She went to the reception desk and asked where Casey was but before she got a reply she felt so dizzy and collapsed to the floor. When she came around a little later she found herself in a bed in the hospital.

"How are you feeling now" a voice spoke

"How did I end up here" she questioned

"You collapsed in the reception area"

"I am sorry" replied Sally as she hated making a nuisance "I need to speak to a doctor the man that treated Casey Braxton"

"I am sorry, I wouldn't have a clue" replied the voice "We have a lot of doctors on here could you be a little more specific maybe"

Sally just shook her head

"Leave it with me and I will check it out"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" replied Sally as she looked on the name badge of the nurse

"O my gosh, I should have introduced myself, my name is Alison" she smiled

"Thank you Alison" smiled Sally as she closed her eyes to rest them for a while.

Finally, Alison found the room Casey was admitted to "Dr. Walker" a young lady wishes to speak with you.

"Do you know what it is in connection with" questioned Sid as he continued to monitor Casey

"No, she didn't say but it must have something to do with this kid as she did mention his name" replied Alison

Sid looked up at Alison confused "Where will I find this person"

Alison explained to Sid what room Sally was in and did also mention that she was very ill and that the hospital were trying to make contact with her family.

"Just in case any of Casey's brothers come in, we have tried a number of times to contact Brax, let them no I have sedated Casey for a while, in fact just have me paged" he stated.

Sid slowly made his way into where Sally was "Hello Miss I am Dr Walker" he stated "I hear you are looking to speak with me

Sally tried to pull her weak body up on the bed "I need to give someone a statement regarding Casey's injury" she spoke softly

"I am not really the right person, you need to speak to the director"

"She doesn't believe me and those two guys shouldn't get away with what they have done. Please help me, I no I am not well, please please, I have to inform someone who can deal with this matter" replied Sally as she felt extremely light headed again.

Sid agreed to take Sally's statement and promised to make sure the matter was dealt with in the right manner. He informed Sally that anyone would no the way the incision was made along Casey's abdomen that it was too exact for a person to do it themselves. And that he would be putting it in his report that there was no way Casey made the incision himself and to back that up he had got another opinion from Nate who also had a report written up.

Sally smiled and thanked Sid, she felt weird in herself as a tear escaped down her face, she was scared. Sid immediately held onto her hand and reassured her that everything was going to be all right, Sally slowly slipped into a coma.

* * *

"What movie did you get Heath" questioned Brax as he walked into the house with Kyle who was carrying the pizza's

"It's the best movie out there" smirked Heath "50 Shades of Grey"

"You got to be kidding me" replied Brax as he went over to the table and picked up his phone "My phone is dead" he stated before he plugged it into the charger "Who wants' a beer"

All three relaxed themselves into the couch with their beers and it wasn't long before the were all hooked on the movie.

"Man that was good" chuckled Heath when the movie finished.

"What ever you say" replied Brax as he stood up and stretched himself before walking over and turning back on his mobile phone leaving it back down on the table and headed into the bathroom.

"What did you think Kyle, you are very quite there" said Heath as he gave Kyle a elbow

"It was all right, I suppose" replied Kyle

"Aww, are you missing Phoebe already"teased Heath

"Will you leave him alone" demanded Brax as he returned from the bathroom. His phone started to bleep on the table so he went over and picked it up. His face dropped when he saw 15 missed calls from the hospital.

"What is it" questioned Kyle who stood up from the couch

"It's the hospital, something must be wrong with Case" replied Brax nervously as he grabbed his keys.

"Brax wait up, we will get a taxi, you have drink taken, we all do" stated Heath

"To hell with that" snapped Brax "By the time the taxi arrives I will be at the hospital. How could I be so stupid I didn't have my phone charged"

All three quickly went out to Heath's jeep and Brax jumped into the driver's seat and took off at full speed. He wasn't gone long outside Summer Bay when he was pulled over by the police who had observed the speeding vehicle.

"Please step out of the vehicle" requested the police officer

"What's the problem, I wasn't doing anything wrong" snapped Brax

"Please step out of the vehicle sir" the police officer requested again

"Brax just do what he says" demanded Heath

Brax shook his head and stepped out of the vehicle

"Have you been drinking sir" asked the officer

"I had one beer, just one" stated Brax

"I need you to come down to the police station" stated the officer

"You must be joking, I need to get to the hospital" snapped Brax again

"Sir you are under arrest while under the influence of alcohol while driving and you were also speeding" stated the officer who was now joined by the second officer

"I had just one beer" demanded Brax "How could I be over the limit"

"We will soon find out" replied the police officer who quickly put handcuffs on Brax and escorted him to the police car.

"Are both of you under the influence of alcohol" questioned the second officer as he flashed his torch onto the windscreen of the jeep checking that everything was up to date.

"We had a bottle of beer as well" replied Kyle

"Please get someone to take this vehicle from here who has no alcohol in there system" replied the officer as he returned to the police car and headed back towards the station.

Heath pulled out his phone and rang his old reliable s "The River Boys" to come as quickly as possible.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, those of you who are following /favourite my story I really appreciate it. I have also uploaded a new fanfiction 'Teenage Years' if anyone of you may be interested in reading it. Thanks Sandy. .**

"Sorry I am looking for my brother, Casey" Heath questioned the girl on reception as he rushed into the hospital with Kyle.

"Could you give me his surname"

"Braxton, Casey Braxton" he replied "He is up stairs on the right sir"

Heath and Kyle ran up the stairs until the came to the room Casey was in. Heath stood at the door and froze as he saw his little brother lying there, he was so pale and looked so helpless. Flashes of that day he found Casey in the bathroom kept playing around in his head.

"You must be Casey's brothers" smiled Alison "Just give me a sec I will have Dr. Walker paged"

Shortly afterwards, Sid arrived "Heath, Kyle how are you?. Is Brax not with you?"

"He will be here shortly" replied Kyle as Heath stood over by the bed keeping his hand wrapped around Casey's hand

"What's happening Sid, why is he unresponsive" asked Heath

"I had to sedate Casey the bleeding was quite intense he required stitches. Have you any idea when Brax will get here as I need to discuss a few things with you"

"Seriously, what are you going to tell us but Casey hates life so much he tried to kill himself again. This is all my fault, I signed him in to that place, they were supposed to protect him, they were supposed to protect my little brother but they didn't. Casey is only here in this mess because of me" stated Heath as he stroked Casey's head with his hand.

"Some information has come to hand that Casey was the victim of some stupid prank to get a male nurse suspended" explained Sid

"What are you saying doc" demanded Heath as he stood in front of Sid "Did you just say that some prick caused these injuries to Case to get back at a workmate"

"That's what it looks like but these things have to be investigated into before making allegations. I promise I am going to get to the bottom of this" stated Sid "All you can do now is be here for your brother as he will need your support now more than he ever did"

"Where is he or better still who is this person" shouted Heath "Because by the time I am finished with them they won't ever lay a hand on Case again or no one else for that matter"

"Heath, don't do this" replied Kyle who had his hand firmly on Heath's chest trying to restrain him from leaving the room

"Get the hell out of my way" demanded Heath as he pushed Kyle backwards

"Do you think Casey needs you to be locked up, he will need your support Heath when he wakes up especially when Brax isn't here. He certainly won't want to wake up with me sitting next to him. Just wait a while, at least until Brax gets here."

Heath relaxed a little "Maybe you are right, but that prick will get what's coming to him mark my words" he stated before moving back over to sit beside Casey.

* * *

Phoebe picked up her mobile phone from the bedside locker it was 8 am. She was wondering how she hadn't got a text from Kyle. She stood out from the bed and quietly walked towards the bathroom as she didn't want to wake Ricky who was still sleeping peacefully on the other singe bed in the room. Phoebe felt great after the massage she had the previous evening and she loved having some girly time with Ricky. She decided to have a quick shower before some retail therapy with Ricky after breakfast.

* * *

"Do you want a coffee mate"

"That would be great" replied Heath "How come Brax isn't here yet, I wonder did they charge him"

"I am going out for some air first so I will try and ring him" stated Kyle "I will be back shortly"

Heath rubbed the palm of his hand along Casey's elbow "hang in there mate"

 **Flashback**

 **"Where is my 'Call of duty' for the Xbox Case" questioned Heath as he routed around the table.**

 **Casey started to blush "I haven't seen it" he muttered**

 **"You are lying, where is it Case and tell me fast before I break every bone in your body"**

 **Casey had moved slightly away from Heath "It was an accident, I am sorry I will get you another one"**

 **"What did you do to it" shouted twenty year old Heath who was getting very frustrated**

 **"My glass of water fell over and the game was on the table, it was an accident. I tried to dry it off but it doesn't work" replied Casey whose whole body was starting to tremble at this stage.**

 **"Do you have any idea how long it took me to save up for that game, do you" snapped Heath**

 **"What are you going to do to me" questioned fourteen year old Casey as the tears began to form in his eyes**

 **"Like I said I am going to break every bone in your body"**

 **Casey start shaking in fear and ran towards the front door only to run straight into Brax**

 **"Hey! whats the emergency" asked Brax as he grabbed Casey's shoulders with his hands.**

 **Casey couldn't reply as he felt his heart racing and his breathing became difficult. "Take it easy mate, just relax" said Brax who had now guided Casey over to the couch.**

 **"What's happening to him" questioned Heath**

 **"Just relax mate, breath slowly" stated Brax again**

 **"Brax, what's happening to him" asked Heath who was now fretting he had done something very bad for Casey to be like this**

 **"Just a sec Heath, get me a glass of water"**

 **Heath ran over to the press and grabbed a glass out quickly filling it with water**

 **"Here Case, take a sip of this" Brax ordered Casey took a sip of water and pulled his legs up on the couch resting his head on the arm**

 **"Just relax there for a few minutes mate" replied Brax as he pulled a rug over Casey**

 **"What happened him" quizzed Heath again**

 **Brax put his hand on Heaths arm and slowly moved him into the kitchen "He got a panic attack, what the hell did you say to him"**

 **"I told him I would break every bone in his body, but I had no intention in doing it. I was just mad he had destroyed my game when he spilled his drink over it"**

 **"What have I said about throwing them games on the table, what did they invent cases for"**

 **"I no, I no but it took me ages to save up for it"**

 **"Heath mate, it was an accident, Case didn't do it deliberately he doesn't have a bad bone in his body"**

 **"I never saw him get a panic attack before it scared me Brax"**

 **"Casey has a lot bottled up, mum would have been the last person to beat the shit out of him and maybe he thought you were going to do the same. From now on when he plays up or does something that pisses us off, we cannot use the words, I will kill you, or beat the shit out of you, or break every bone in your body. He will be grounded or something will be confiscated from him but no use of threatening words.**

 **"So what punishment are you going to issue him with now?" quizzed Heath**

 **Brax put his hand on Heaths shoulder "Have you not been listening to me, It was an accident mate so get over it" Brax stated as he shook his head and headed back out to see how Casey was getting on.**

 **End of flashback**

Heath rubbed his eyes as the tiredness took hold of him. He had been up early the previous morning and had no sleep during the night. Finally, he rested his head on the side of the bed and it wasn't long until he was in a deep sleep.

Kyle arrived back in a little later with the coffee's but just placed Heath's on the table. He walked quietly to the arm chair that was by the window and made himself as comfortable as possible and it wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

A little later Casey opened his eyelids, pain radiated through his body from his abdomen which caused him to twinge. He moved his head slightly and noticed Heath sleeping beside him on the bed. "Heath, Heath" he whispered but he got no response, Casey then moved his hand over towards Heath's head and slightly smacked his hand on Heaths head.

Heath grunted a little before he lifted his head "Case mate! are you all right do you have pain?" he quizzed as he stood up stroking his hand on Casey's head.

"I am all right, I need something for pain, it hurts Heath"

"I'll get the doctor" replied Kyle who had now woken up "Good to see you back"

"Where is Brax, he didn't come did he" quizzed Casey

"Relax mate, he will be here he just got held up" replied Heath

Casey didn't believe Heath he turned his head away and tried to hold back some threatening tears he knew that Brax wasn't there because he had washed his hands off him. Casey presumed he had pushed away the one person that he could trust to get him through anything in life. He felt so scared and the pain that radiated through his body didn't help how he was feeling.

"Are you in pain Casey" asked Nate who arrived in with Kyle following

Casey shook his head in response still trying to hold back the threatening tears

Nate pulled back the blanket and pulled up the gown to examine Casey's abdomen just to make sure there was nothing oozing through the stitches. "Casey how would you rate your pain between 1-10" he asked

"It feels like a ten" replied Casey as he twinged his body again from the pain that radiated through it.

Heath scrunched his face when he saw the state of Casey's abdomen, the anger started eating up inside him making him more determined to get revenge on the person who done this to his brother.

Nate administered pain relief via injection into Casey's abdomen "That will give some relief soon. I am going to arrange for a CT scan just to make sure there is no underlying damage that may be causing further pain. Just relax for a little and I will get a porter up to take you down for the scan very soon."

Casey sunk his head into the pillow"You don't have to hang around" he stated looking in the direction of Heath and Kyle

"We are not going anywhere mate, get some rest like the doctor said"

Casey closed his eyes, he had no idea whether Heath knew how he ended up here, but deep down he didn't really care. The only person he looked up to all his life was Brax and he wasn't here so Casey felt there was no point in anything anymore.

* * *

"Aww this is so cute" said Ricky as she picked up a little bodysuit that had 'I love Mummy' written on it.

Phoebe smiled "It's so small, its hard to belief that we were once that small. Look at this Ricky that is fabulous" she said as she put her hand on a beautiful cot "I wonder how much is it?"

"I will just get a sale's person" smiled Ricky

A few seconds later a sales lady arrived back with Ricky "You are looking for a price"

"Please" replied Phoebe

"That is one of our most popular cot's 'The delta Wave Cot' and it's selling at $ 349.99

"What do you think Ricky" asked Phoebe

"Can we put a deposit on one" Ricky questioned the sales lady

"Of course, come with me and I will take your deposit and reserve one for you. When are you due she asked?"

"Not for another 23 weeks" replied Phoebe

"You won't feel that going" the sales lady replied

Ricky wandered around the store while Phoebe was putting down here deposit. She picked up the little body suite again and decided to by it as she couldn't resist it.

Afterwards, the lady's went into a restaurant to get something to eat before they headed back to Summer Bay "A table for two please" asked Ricky as they entered the restaurant.

"This way please" stated the waiter

Both ladies sat down and ordered their lunch. Phoebe was looking around when she suddenly noticed two woman sitting by the window in deep conversation, it was her mum. Her heart sank as she hadn't seen her since she disowned her for being pregnant and not having an abortion.

"Everything all right Phoebe" questioned Ricky

"Come on lets get out of here" replied Phoebe as she stood up

Ricky grabbed her bag and left cash on the table to cover the cost of the meals. She quickly rushed after Phoebe but paused when Phoebe stopped on her tracks and stared at the two woman. Her mum lifted her head and looked at her daughter standing there, her pregnant daughter. She quickly dropped her head without acknowledging Phoebe.

Phoebe felt a tear escape down her cheek before storming out the door.

"What was that about" asked a concerned Ricky

"That was my mum" stated Phoebe as she continued to walk swiftly towards the car

* * *

"Where the hell were you" snapped Heath as Brax appeared into the room "What happened, did they charge you"

"I wasn't over the limit for drink and driving but they did charge me for speeding" replied Brax "Anyway, never mind that what's happening with Case"

Heath explained what Sid had informed them how Casey was targeted by the nursing staff to get another male member of staff suspended.

"Seriously" replied Brax

"I though you were going to hit the roof" said Heath

Brax shook his head "I am relieved that it wasn't Casey trying to kill himself again. But who ever done this they will pay" stated Brax as he clinched his fists together

Casey began to move in the bed and his eyes widened when he saw Brax standing over him "You came"

"Where else do you think I was going to be, come here to me you" he stated as he wrapped his arms around Casey pulling him as close as he could without hurting him.

The tears fell silently down Casey's cheeks, he was safe in his brothers arms, at least for now anyway.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Thank you Bonnie Sveen Fan, FrankElza, Guest, Helloisthay and Crazyhearts for your lovely reviews. For those of you who are reading my fanfiction and who have Favorited it I really appreciate it.**

 **Onto the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

Ricky drove away from the city heading in the direction of Summer Bay. She glanced over at Phoebe who remained quite with her elbow pressed up against the door her head resting in the palm of her hand as she stared out through the car window. "Do you want to talk Phoebe?"

"Naa, you are all right" replied Phoebe "I don't need her in my life"

"You kinda sounded upset Phoebe, are you sure that's what you really want"

"You saw her Ric, she didn't even acknowledge that I was her daughter. What kind of a mum would do that? Of course, I would love to have her in my life but she has made it quite clear she was washing her hands off me when I decided not to abort my baby"

"I am sorry Phoebe, but look on the bright side you have Kyle who adores you, Brax, Heath and myself to take care of you. And we will be there for you at all times you can count on that" replied Ricky as she put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Thanks Ric you are a good friend" smiled Phoebe "And thanks for coming away with me, I loved it"

"Yea! we did have fun" smiled Ricky as she turned up the radio to listen to some music while Phoebe made herself comfortable in the seat and closed her eyes while she enjoyed listening to the music.

* * *

"How are you feeling now Casey" questioned Nate "Do you still have pain"

"Kinda" replied Casey

"What's going on Doc" questioned Brax

"I have just arranged a CT scan for Casey, Nigel is going to take him down now" Nate replied "Are you all right to pull your legs over the side of the bed"

Casey nodded and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed even though he felt a strong pain radiate across his abdomen causing him to moan with pain.

"Your doing well mate" replied Brax as he helped get Casey onto his feet and into the wheelchair

"Will you be here when I get back" questioned Casey as he looked towards his older brother

"You can chalk it down" smiled Brax as he patted Casey on the shoulder before Nigel wheeled him away

"What's going on Doc" asked Brax again in a concerned tone "Why has Casey to go for a CT Scan"

Nate moved nearer to Brax "Casey has been complaining of severe pain so I am sending him for a CT Scan to rule out any abdominal trauma such as injury to any of the organs"

"You don't sound too sure that there is any further damage done" stated Brax

"Look! between you and me I don't think the scan will show any other damage but I have to be 100% sure before I rule it out. In my opinion, I think Casey make be exaggerating the pain a little in the hope he will be kept here for longer rather than going back to the psychiatric ward"

"Do you think its true then that he inflicted this injury on himself"

"Casey is a very scared kid and I am sure he would do anything to get out of the psychiatric ward. But he didn't inflict this injury on himself, the cut was too exact, too straight for someone to do it to themselves"

"So it's true what Heath said, that this injury on Case was a payback for someone else" snapped Brax

"That's what it looks like, we have even got a statement from a witness who maintains she observed two male nurses entering your brothers room and it was at least 10 to 15 minutes before the alarm was raised. We have only this girls statement at the moment, there is a meeting scheduled in for 11 am tomorrow with the manager and the two male nurses so if you would like to sit in and hear for yourself I am sure there should be no problem"

"You can be sure I will be there" stated a furious Brax as anger started to build up inside him. He quickly put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone

 **"Max, you better get your butt in here promptly, we have things to discuss"**

He shoved the phone back into his pocket just as Casey was wheeled back into after having his scan "Hey mate, how did you get on"

"I don't know yet" replied Casey as Brax helped him from the wheelchair back into the bed

Brax rested his hand on Casey's shoulder "We need to have a chat mate about what happened"

"I am tired Brax, I don't want to talk"

"Casey look at me" demanded Brax "You need to tell me everything"

Casey sighed and took a deep breath before he began explaining to Brax what had happened "You don't believe me either do you" questioned Casey as he tried to read the expression on Brax's face

"Of course I do mate" replied Brax but was quickly interrupted when a knock came to the door

"Max" smiled Casey "I though you were on your days off"

"I had to come in and see how my favorite patient was getting on" smiled Max as he looked in Casey's direction but threw a glance in Brax's direction to see if he could read his facial expressions

"Casey why don't you get some sleep, I need to talk to Max for a few minutes" stated Brax

"Why do you need to talk to Max, he didn't do anything wrong" demanded Casey

"Please just get some rest Casey" replied Brax who was trying to remain calm even though he was finding it hard now as his body had become so tired from lack of sleep

Casey looked stubbornly at Brax "Thanks for coming in Max" he replied before he lid down on the bed allowing both men to leave the room

* * *

"Look Brax, before you say anything I didn't have any blades in Casey's room" defended Max as they moved away from Casey's room

"These two nurses, who are they" questioned Brax

"You know I can't give out that information" explained Max

"You said you would keep Casey safe but you haven't. So if you know what is good for you, you will start talking" snapped Brax "So I want as much information as you have on them"

* * *

Ricky pulled in her red jeep outside the house. The journey back was quite and Phoebe had said very little since they left the city. "I will bring in the bags" announced Ricky as she stepped out of the jeep.

"Thanks said Phoebe "I need to use the bathroom quickly"

Ricky followed in carrying both bags leaving Phoebe's on the couch before she headed into her own house throwing her bag on the floor and headed into the kitchen switching on the kettle.

"Your back, how was it" questioned Heath as he arrived out from Casey's room carrying a backpack

"Hey! it was fine" replied Ricky "Do you want a cuppa"

"I will have a quick one" said Heath as he left the backpack down on the couch

"What's with the bag" questioned Ricky with a puzzle look on her face

Heath pulled out a chair and sat down at the table as Ricky left down two cups of tea "Casey is back in hospital again"

"How come" asked Ricky

Heath explained his version of the story

"Poor Case, I better get down to Brax" replied Ricky

"I think maybe we should give Brax and Casey some time together" stated Heath "Relax yourself and you can come with me in the morning

"I though you were going now when you had the bag packed" replied Ricky

"No, I just said I would have it sorted now rather than the morning. I have to head into work for a few hours, I can bring back dinner if you wish"

"That's sound lovely, thanks Heath. I think I will get out of these clothes and have a long soak in the bath" replied Ricky

"Don't fall asleep in there" chuckled Heath as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door

Ricky picked up her phone **"Hey babe, I am back. How is Case doing, Heath filled me in? I will give you a ring later. Love you XXX"**

Phoebe pulled off her sandals and lay on the bed. She was tired and still very upset after her brief encounter with her mum. She rubbed her hand over her bump "I hope I will never be that nasty to you little one. I am going to be a mum who is non-judgmental and who will love you who ever you decide to be in life". She continued to lay still on the bed until after some time she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Brax looked at his phone and smiled when Ricky's message flashed up on the screen "I love you too xxx" he replied

"Everything seems fine from the scan" stated Nate "But we will be keeping you here for another few days just to monitor the wound to make sure it doesn't start oozing"

"That's great new Case" smiled Brax

Casey mumbled in agreement but his facial expression said different

"OK, I will leave you boys to it. See you in the morning Casey" replied Nate

"You haven't eaten anything Case" quizzed a concerned Brax

"I don't want it, I am not hungry" snapped Casey

"You need to keep your strength up Case"

"For what, to go back down to the nut house. Brax I don't want to go there again, please don't make me, please bring me home please" cried Casey as some tears streamed down his face.

"Shhhhh, its OK mate, relax, shhhhh. I will sort something out" replied Brax as he pulled Casey in towards his chest. Brax had no idea what he was going to do, he didn't even know if Casey was even ready to go home. He rubbed his fingers through Casey's hair, for the moment he wanted to reassure the seventeen year old that everything was going to be fine.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Sorry it has taken me ages to upload this chapter but hopefully I am back on track now. A big thank you to those of you who continue to support me in reading and reviewing my chapters, it really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review if you wish!**

It took ages for Casey to settle himself to sleep but eventually he did which allowed Brax to fall asleep in the arm chair near the window. A few hours had passed when Brax woke up to find Casey crying in his sleep. He moved over to the side of the bed and decided not to wake his brother up but listened in to the conversation Casey was having with himself. He kept saying over and over again "I am sorry" and then started mumbling as if he was in conversation with someone else, but never once woke up. He eventually stopped talking out loud and just turned on his side and continued sleeping. Brax looked completely puzzled as he had never experienced Casey talking out loud in his sleep even as a kid. The night seemed to pass by quite fast and once again Brax had got little sleep and seemed quite agitated.

"Good morning" replied Nate as he walked in the door and started looking through Casey's chart "I see he is still asleep, how did you get through the night he quizzed Brax"

"It was fine" replied Brax as he rubbed his tired eyes with his hand and yawned continuously

"You should have gone home and gotten a good night sleep, Casey is fine here" stated Nate

"No offence doc but I wont be leaving Case on his own here, not what happened last time" Brax replied

Nate was glad that Casey woke up so he wouldn't have to apologies yet again to Brax for the hospitals negligence.

Casey stretched his long legs in the bed and gave a grateful smile in Brax direction for staying the night and not having abandoned him. Nate done a few routine checks on Casey and then examined his wound to make sure it was healing up and not anyway infected. By the time he had finished Heath and Ricky had arrived in with a change of clothes for Brax which included a strong cup of coffee and a few other items Casey needed in.

Nate gave permission to Brax to have a shower in the en-suite in Casey's room. Normally, it would only be the patients but he knew that Brax had no intention on going home any time soon. Heath remained beside Casey making sure he ate the breakfast that was provided by the hospital, afterwards he checked Casey's sugar levels and administered the insulin needed. Casey seemed to be in better form and felt safe to be surrounded by his two big brothers but his face dropped slightly when Kyle arrived in for the meeting that was organised to follow up on the incident that had caused the injury to Casey. Brax thought that all the Braxton brothers should be present as it would represent a strong family unit.

"How are things going" Kyle asked as he walked into the room

"We are not doing too bad now sure we aren't Case" said Heath

"How was Phoebe this morning" asked Ricky as she lifted her head up from a magazine she was reading.

Heath turned in Ricky's direction causing Ricky to blush slightly as she realized she had just put her foot in it.

"Why are you asking about Phoebe" asked a concerned Casey and all eyes darted on him and then on Brax as he came out from the bathroom "What, what did I say" quizzed Brax

"Ricky was asking how was Phoebe, why would she be asking" questioned Casey again

"Yeah! I was going to mention that to you mate" explained Brax as he moved over to the bed

"Why is she living in our house after she almost giving me HIV, is she staying in my room" snapped Casey who was starting to get very flustered "Why Brax"

"Look Case, firstly she isn't living in our house or" but before Brax had even completed the sentence Casey was shouting questions at him again

"You put me in the nut house and you moved that slut in" snapped Casey

"Don't you dare call her a slut" shouted Kyle "You don't even know the half of what she is going through"

"This is nothing to do with you so get out of hear" roared Casey "In fact why don't you just leave you don't even belong here"

Kyle didn't hesitate in leaving the room followed by Ricky.

"Go on, why don't you all get out" shouted Casey as he stared towards Brax and Heath

"Listen Case, you need to calm down and just listen" spoke Heath in a soft tone "

"No I won't calm down or listen for that matter, you are not my brothers you are nothing to me" shouted Casey again

"Oi! that's enough" snapped Heath "you are just being a selfish little brat, big boy over there hasn't slept a wink worrying about you, look at him he is exhausted. We have done nothing but worry about you, you always came first, always. Phoebe is living in the flat across from us she is not in your room no one is or has been because the big fella there wouldn't allow anyone. You need to stop thinking everyone is against you and accept we are here for you. And for your information, I was the one that signed you in for help, not Brax, it was me and I will do it again if you push me.

Casey stared at Heath with teary eyes before turning his head to stare at Brax who stood there looking so hurt and drained "I am sorry" he cried as the tears streamed down his face. Brax immediately moved towards Casey and pulled him towards his chest "It's all right mate, its all right" he whispered into Casey's ear

Eventually, Casey pulled away and looked at Heath "I am sorry what I put you through that day"

"Come here to me you" smiled Heath as he in turn pulled Casey towards him and wrapped his arms around him "believe me mate that day won't leave my head for a long time I thought I had lost you for good"

"Sorry guys but it is almost eleven" Ricky replied as she shoved her head in the room "You should be getting to the meeting"

"Yeah sure" replied Brax "can you hang around here until we get back"

"Yeah sure, no problem" smiled Ricky

"Brax"

"Yes mate" smiled Brax as he went over to Casey

"Do you remember what you said last night about maybe you might bring me home" reminded Casey

"I haven't forgotten Case, lets get this meeting over with first"

"Can you do me one more favor" quizzed Casey "There is a girl called Sarah, she sits near the room I was in. Well, could you maybe ask her to call up to see me"

"Sure thing Case I will see what I can do"

All three of the Braxton left to attend the meeting leaving Casey and Ricky in the room. Casey sank his head into the pillow thinking to himself. What would happen if the psychiatrist was at the meeting and told Brax that Casey never opened his mouth during any of his sessions. He didn't think that would gain him any brownie points to get Brax to say yes to bringing him home.

There were ten people present at the meeting including Sid, Brax, Heath and Kyle. Sid apologized on behalf of Nate that he couldn't attend due to an emergency. The meeting commenced with the Shelia the head of the psychiatric unit speaking, then the psychiatrist who outlined that Casey was given the opportunity to discuss everything on a daily basis but decided to remain silent. Brax sighed shaking his head when he heard this as he knew then that Casey had made no progress. Sid then spoke outlining his and Nate's point of view regarding the injury that was inflicted on Casey which resulted in the meeting heating up. Statements were read out regarding all parties that were accused of being involved in the incident.

"Why aren't the nurses present here" quizzed Brax who was becoming very agitated that the psychiatric unit were not taking any responsibility.

"We felt it was in the best interest that the accused should only make a statement" replied Shelia

"Rubbish" replied Brax "You didn't want them here because you were afraid they might mess up and highlight the unit you are in charge off that it isn't fit for purpose"

"I am sorry Mr Braxton I understand you are upset but I can assure you that our unit is run sufficiently"

"Seriously, you think I am up set" snapped Brax "I am fuming that my kid brother is lying up there in a hospital bed and two members of your staff put him there. And you sit there all high and mighty trying to push everything under the carpet and highlight that the psychiatric unit is being run sufficiently, you really haven't a clue have you"

"Mr Braxton, like I said I am sorry that your brother got injured but the reason he came to us first was because he tried to inflict injuries to himself. You must understand your brother needs our professional help and that is what we plan to provide for him"

"If you think I will be referring Casey back to your dungeon you must seriously need help yourself" shouted Brax

"Brax don't jump to making decisions like that without consulting the rest of us" whispered Heath as Brax sat back down

"If I may read out a statement that was given by a young lady who was present in the hallway when all of this was going on" exclaimed Sid "I also took it upon myself to get the CCTV footage of the date in question as the time the nurse's have given in there statements don't seem to match up with the footage or the statement I received. After Sid had given his evidence towards the matter at hand, the decision was made that Casey did not in fact cause any bodily harm to himself. Shelia confirmed that disciplinary action will be taken to suspend both male nurses from their duties and a written apology would be given to the Braxton family outlining the negligence that occurred.

The Braxton's thanked Sid for providing the information that proved Casey didn't harm himself. "Is it possible we could thank the young lady that came forward and gave the statement" questioned Brax

"As much as I would love to unfortunately the young lady passed away a few days ago" replied Sid "She was suffering with a terminal illness"

The boys faces dropped, they couldn't believe that a complete stranger who was terminally ill would go out of her way to give a statement to help someone else. "At least can you tell us what was her name Sid" asked Brax

"Sarah Miller" responded Sid

"No, it can't be" replied Brax "Case asked me to see if I could locate a girl named Sarah as he wanted to speak with her. He must have known her and she obviously knew him when she went to the trouble of getting a statement. What am I going to say to him, what am I going to tell my little brother"

"We will do it together, we will be there for Casey from now on" replied Heath "We will get him through this Brax, as a family we will get him through this"

The three brothers walked slowly along the long white corridor wondering if the news of Sarah's death was really going to drive Casey over the edge.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Sorry it has been some time since I last updated this fanfiction. I have been crazy busy so find it hard to get time to write. I hope you enjoy reading and please feel free to leave a review if you like.**

Heath insisted that Brax got home an had a proper night sleep stating that he was going to stay the night with Casey in the hospital. After a lot of persuading he finally decided to take Heath's advise and go home for a few hours but made it stern to Heath that he was not to breath a word of Sarah's death to Casey.

Heath walked slowly into Casey's room and gave a brief smile as Casey pulled himself up on the bed

"How did the meeting go Heath?"

"Yeah! it was fine" he replied as he sat down on the chair and picked up a magazine that was on the table

"What are you not telling me Heath and where is Brax" questioned a concerned Casey

"Relax Case, he is gone home to get some sleep he will be back in the morning" Heath replied but kept his eyes on the magazine

"Did he find out if Sarah could pop up to see me" asked Casey in a different tone

"No, sorry we didn't get a chance. I presume he will find out tomorrow, why don't you get some sleep Case before lunch"

"I am not a baby so stop treating me like one" snapped Casey "In fact why don't you just go home as well"

"Case, look mate I am sorry" replied Heath as he stood up and moved over to Casey "There is a lot going on and I suppose we are all just getting tired and cranky. How about a game of cards"

"Sure, why not" smiled Casey

* * *

Brax fell straight onto the couch the minute he got home "Call me in a couple of hours" he whispered to Ricky before he closed his eyelids and within a few minutes was snoring. Ricky walked into the kitchen and turned on the switch to boil the kettle to make herself a cuppa. She sat at the table and watched Brax sleep on the couch, she had fallen in love with him he was the man of her dreams. But as she pondered in her thoughts she wondered if it would be enough to have to share Brax with his brothers because the depended on him so much especially Casey, was this the life she really wanted. She was distracted from her thoughts when Phoebe knocked on the door

"Can I come in"

"Sure, of course" smiled Ricky "Let me get you a cuppa"

Both women sat at the table "How did things go at the meeting" asked Phoebe

"OK, I think, looks like Case will be coming home soon"

"Really, so soon" replied Phoebe unsure what effect this would have on her and Kyles relationship "I suppose this means I will have to move out" she said

"Why, no Phoebe you will not be going anywhere. That is your home now, yours and Kyles"

"But Brax won't want us or should I say me around when Casey is here"

"Listen to me, Brax gave you and Kyle that apartment and when doing so he knew that one day Casey would be coming back. I am pretty sure Casey is well and truly over yer little fling together, the kid has so much more to deal with in life"

"I hope so" smiled Phoebe "Things are good between Kyle and me and I would love for them to stay that way"

* * *

"Yeah Ricky, no that's fine let him sleep" Heath replied as he spoke to Ricky on the phone. "I will see you in the morning all right. Looks like it will be just you and me for the evening mate" smiled Heath as he turned towards Casey "So what do you want to do now"

"Why don't we go for a walk around the hospital, I could do with getting out of this bed"

"Sounds good" replied Heath

Casey pulled himself out of the bed with a little assistants from Heath as his abdomen was still quite tender "Maybe we could see if Sarah is there"

"Maybe this is not a great idea after all" hesitated Heath "We should probably check first with the doctor if it is all right for you to be out of bed.

"Heath, there is something you are not telling me about, what is it" demanded Casey

"I really don't know what you are on about Case, let me help you back into the bed" Casey shrugged Heaths hand from his arm

"I know you are lying it is written across your face"

"Give it a rest Case, I am tired and I have a headache coming on"

"Have I to go back down there to the nut house and stay there. Is that what all this is about, is that why Brax is gone home he couldn't say it straight to my face?" shouted Casey who was becoming very frustrated

"No Case, that wasn't even discussed today and like I said Brax was tired"

Casey wasn't going to give in and continued hoping question after question towards Heath.

"Look Case, if you want to know the truth I will give you the truth "Sarah died a few days ago, I am sorry mate"

Casey stood there as his facial expressions dropped, tears began forming in his eyes "No, she can't be, you are lying, she is not dead"

"I am sorry mate but Sid informed us at the meeting" replied Heath as he moved over to Casey placing a hand on his shoulder.

Casey couldn't handle what he had just heard and stormed off into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him

"No Case, don't you dare do that again locking yourself into the bathroom. Come on mate open the door and we can talk"

Casey stared into the mirror as the tears finally escaped down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it that Sarah was dead, it couldn't be true, she didn't even say goodbye to him. He fell down to the ground pulling his knees up towards his chest and he cried out loudly. Heath remained stationed outside the bathroom door pleading with Casey to come out and it broke his heart hearing his brothers cries. "Please Case, please just open the door and we can talk, don't shut me out mate as I couldn't deal with loosing you"

Finally, after a few minutes of Heath's pleading Casey opened the door.

"Come here to me mate" stated Heath as he wrapped his arms tightly around Casey pulling his face into his chest. The boys spoke for some time and Casey showed a selfie the had taken with Sarah. "You are right mate she was a good looking chick, life doesn't make sense at times"

It was late when they fell asleep Casey in his bed and Heath settled himself into the arm chair. A few hours later Casey became restless and started browsing through some photo's he had taken of Sarah. He started browsing through the deaths and came across Sarah's discovering that her burial was going to take place the following morning. He needed to go there to say goodbye to her but knew if his brothers knew they wouldn't allow that" When it started to get brighter outside, he quietly got out of bed pulling on a jogging pants and his trainers a and a hoodie. He hated doing this but he felt he needed too at the same time. He had written down the name of the burial place on a piece of paper. He moved over to the chair where Heath had his jacket left and quietly took out his wallet grabbing 50 dollars. He opened the room door and checked up and down the corridor to make sure it was clear for him to get out.

* * *

"How long have I been sleeping for" questioned Brax as he pulled himself up from the couch looking at his phone which read 7am.

"Since yesterday when we got back" replied Ricky as she handed him a cuppa

"I told you to call me I needed to get back to Casey"

"Heath rang and said everything was fine and not to disturb you"

"Sorry babe, I need a shower" he replied as he stood up leaving Ricky sitting on the couch.

About ten minutes later he arrived back out after his shower with fresh clothes "I will ring you later" he stated as he gave her a quick kiss on her left cheek and grabbed his keys

"Are you not waiting for breakfast" she asked

"Nah, I will grab something at the hospital" he responded as he opened the door and headed off. By the time he had got parking outside the hospital it was at least 8.13 so he quickly headed inside. He was surprised when he didn't see Casey in the bed and Heath still snoring over on the arm chair.

"Oi, Oi" he shouted as he tipped Heath on the shoulder

"What time is it"grunted Heath as he pulled his eyelids apart and straightened up on the chair.

"Its after 8, where is Casey" questioned Brax as he went into the bathroom to check.

Heath stood up startled that Casey was no where to be seen "He must be somewhere, he was definitely asleep in the bed earlier" replied Heath

Brax checked the locker and saw that his insulin pouch was still there but there was no sign of his phone or the clothes that Brax had taken in yesterday. "Heath, where the hell is he" shouted Brax

"I don't know man, but maybe, look he knows about Sarah" replied Heath

"Does that thick head of yours ever register anything, why did you tell him" snapped Brax

"I don't know, I am sorry Brax"

"We don't even know how long he is gone since, he has no insulin with him and he needs to check his glucose levels, we need to find him fast. Man why the hell didn't I just stay here myself last night and none of this would have happened" stated Brax sternly with his hands on his hips staring Heath in the face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating but I promise I will get back to a weekly update from now on.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading, and many thanks to all of you who have favored, are following and who leave reviews. They are all much appreciated.**

"Sid we need to get the name of that girl that died" stated Brax almost out of breath as both himself and Heath finally tracked down Sid walking along a corridor in the hospital.

"I am sorry boys but I can't give out any details like that"

"You don't understand we need to find Case and we think he may have gone to her funeral"

"You mean he is not in his room" questioned Sid with a surprised look on his face

"We would hardly be chasing around the hospital like mad lunatics looking for you" chuckled Heath but his facial expression changed drastically when Brax threw him a stern look.

"No! so we need to find him fast and to make matters worse he left his insulin behind him" explained Brax

"That boy shouldn't have left like that what is he trying to do to himself" stated Sid as he made his way to the reception desk before logging into the computer system and looked up Sally's details he then checked through the obituaries to find the place of burial and scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

"This is where she is being buried today at 11am, I will drive you just in case his blood sugars are gone too high or low, he doesn't need any more complications" replied Sid as he grabbed his keys and left the building with Brax and Heath following closely behind him.

* * *

Casey sat in the back seat of the taxi when he started to feel a little unwell. He began to search his pockets but it was then he realized he had left his insulin behind him and didn't have enough money to pay for the taxi just a little change so he started to panic a little.

"Is everything all right back there" questioned the driver

"Yeah! fine" he muttered but he knew he had to come up with a plan of action fast. He decided to wait until they got to the next set of traffic lights and when the lights were just about to change he opened the door of the taxi and started to run.

"Get back here you little thug" he could hear the driver shout after him "Someone grab that kid" but Casey continued to run at full speed until he was out of sight and it was then a wave of dizziness shot over him that caused him to stumble. He put his hands to his head to try and relief the feeling that was floating inside his head but it didn't seem to work. Here he was in the city with no money or phone or insulin "how stupid" he kept telling himself. He pulled out the loose change from his pocket and managed to get himself up and walk to the nearest shop that was like five minutes walk. He bought a chocolate bar and a bottle of water and went back outside to have them but he had no sooner devoured the bar when he felt sick in the stomach and started to throw up. He rested himself on the pavement and continued to sip the water as he stared at the piece of paper that he wrote the address on. "Sorry sir" he asked a man that came walking by "How far is it to get to this cemetery"

The man explained which route to go and informed Casey it would be a good twenty minutes of a walk. Casey started to walk on slowly and sip away at the water but what should have taken him the twenty minutes actually took him thirty five minutes. Finally, he reached the cemetery and was delighted when he saw a gathering of people straight ahead. He made his way up along the path and shoved himself in between some people

"Talk about ignorant" a woman stated as he pushed his way passed her but Casey didn't say anything until he was directly in front of the grave. He stared at the coffin as a tear escaped down his face "I am sorry Sarah I wasn't there for you in your final hours" he whispered as more tears followed.

"Sarah's dad is going to say a few words now" announced the priest.

Casey turned his head in the direction of a man who began talking about his daughter, how wonderful she was, she was the best daughter any dad could wish for"

"You liar" shouted Casey as all heads turned in his direction

"I told you he was ignorant" repeated the woman again loud enough so everyone could hear her

"Shut your face you old hag" snapped Casey "You don't know what you are talking about"

"I don't know who you are but we would like you to leave" replied a young man in a suit who stood along side Sarah's dad

"No, I guess you wouldn't really know who any of Sarah's friends are would you" shouted Casey back over at him "In fact you hardly knew Sarah did you because let me tell you that she hated you, both of you"

"That's enough, we want you to leave now before we have to make you" replied the young man again in a stern tone.

Casey could feel a wave of dizziness again which startled him a little but however he slowly approached the two men standing in front of them he stared both of them in the face "Sarah said you both were dead to her" he whispered

"That's it you have gone too far" replied Sarah's brother as he grabbed Casey by the arm and tried to push him away but Casey shoved the young man back knocking him to the ground

"Please, just leave us alone" asked Sarah's dad "I don't know who you are or what you want but just go and let me bury my daughter"

"You are just a hypocrite" spat Casey "You pushed her mum too far that she ended up in a psychiatric unit. Sarah hated you for that and had washed her hands of you both, your daughter sat every day outside her mum's door reading to her. She was the best but had to end up dying alone with no one beside her telling her it was all right to go.

"I was with her" a voice spoke in the background.

Casey turned to look as the tears streamed down his face as he saw Sid, Brax and Heath standing there.

"Now there you go she wasn't alone" announced her brother as he pulled himself up off the ground dusting of his suit "For the last time this is a private gathering so can you leave"

"Come on Case" replied Brax in a soft tone as he slowly approached Casey.

Casey tried to shrug Brax's hand off his shoulder "Let me go Brax" he groaned. Everything seemed blurred around him and he felt really dizzy "Brax" he moaned as he put his hands to his head to relieve the headache.

"Casey, I am here mate" replied a concerned Brax as he wrapped his arms around Casey slowly placing him on the ground as he kept his head elevated against his chest.

"Please move back and give him some breathing space" requested Sid as he ran up to them

"Is he going to be all right asked the priest as he stood behind Heath"

"Ya ya just move back like the doc said" replied Heath

Sid checked Casey's glucose level "It's too high" he replied as he started to prepare the insulin

"How high is it doc" quizzed Brax

"Its over 240 mg/dL, I need to get this insulin into him fast" replied Sid as he flicked the injection and stabbed Casey in the abdomen to release the insulin. "Has anyone water" he questioned

"I think I have a bottle in the car" replied a lady

"Please can you get it fast" replied Sid as he dialed the hospital for an ambulance

The lady came running back in and gave the bottle of water to Sid.

Casey had started to come around slightly as his head remained tilted up against Brax's chest "Take small sips Casey" replied Sid as he put the bottle to Casey's lips

Casey grabbed the bottle and tried to consume the water at a faster pace "No, no Casey slowly"

"I feel hot Brax" exclaimed Casey as he tried to shuffle out of Brax's grip once again to remove his top .

"Just relax Case the ambulance is on the way" stated Brax

"I am just going to give him a mild sedative" replied Sid "It will help relax him down"

About seven minutes the sirens could be heard and then two paramedics approached with a stretcher.

"Can ye move back" demanded Sid as he tried to make way for the paramedics

Casey was strapped onto the stretcher and on the count of three he was lifted out to the ambulance.

"I am sorry about this" exclaimed Brax to Sarah's dad as he stood there in shock "And I am sorry for the loss of your daughter"

"Thank You" he replied as he watched the ambulance sirens flashing "Is someone traveling with Casey" questioned one of the paramedics

"I am" replied Brax as he looked at both men before turning and moving swiftly towards the ambulance. Sid and Heath followed in the car behind.

When they arrived at the hospital Casey still hadn't come around. "Is everything all right" questioned Nate

"His blood sugars were over 240 mg" stated Sid "We need to check his urine for ketones and do a blood check as well"

"I will take care of that" replied Nate

Brax and Heath grabbed a coffee while Nate continued on with the blood tests.

"How is he" questioned Brax as Nate came out from the room

"He is resting well, I have re-checked his blood sugar levels and they have come down, so all seems fine. I have sent his bloods to the lab and when he wakes up I will need to get a urine sample from him. All in all, I am almost certain that Casey can be discharged from here in the next two or three days"

Brax and Heath looked at each other both of them wondering if bringing Casey home was going to be the best option for him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Once again I do apologize for the delay in updating but apart from being busy I somehow can't motivate myself to write these days. So rather than promising my wonderful readers, reviewers that I will update on a weekly basis, to be honest I can only update when I get around to doing it. So please be patient with me and hope you enjoy the updates when I get around to doing it.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and many thanks to all of you who have favored, are following and who leave reviews. They are all very much appreciated.**

"Phoebe propped the pillow behind her head to make herself more comfortable while she continued to read the only book she could actually motivate herself to read these days 'What to expect when you are expecting'. She was gone twenty weeks which meant she was half way through her pregnancy and actually enjoying every minute of it. "Hey beautiful" smiled Kyle as he stood at the doorway looking in at Phoebe who continued to study the book and hadn't actually noticed Kyle arriving into their share house.

"Hey" she returned the smile "I thought you were working through to lunch today"

"I am so tired I decided to give myself the afternoon off so I rang Liam and guess what, he said he would cover for me. So here I am, I am all yours for the rest of the day, so what ever you want to do I will do it"

Phoebe smiled up at Kyle and patted the vacant space beside her on the bed for him to join her.

Without, any hesitation he threw his jacket onto the couch and joined Phoebe "What week are you reading about now" he inquired

"Week twenty, look at this babe isn't that so cool" she replied as she showed what stage the baby would be at now regarding development. "It says here that he/she would be roughly the size of a banana, can you imagine that"

Kyle's face lit up as he wrapped his arm around Phoebe, even though he believed that every thing should be as natural as possible when pregnant and really didn't think a person should read a book to tell you what to expect at different stages as everything develops at very different stages regardless. But, if Phoebe was happy to follow each week in the book, it made Kyle happy as well.

"Hey babe, read this piece" replied Phoebe as she turned to Kyle but only to find him fast asleep beside her "What am I going to do with you" she slightly chuckled to herself.

About half an hour later, Kyle was still flat out so Phoebe decided to have a shower to freshen up. She slowly got up from the bed making her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She pulled off her top and stood in front of the long mirror and smiled as she rubbed her hand over her bump. She was so happy that she had this opportunity in life to actually enjoy the feeling off a little baby developing inside her. She was also very grateful off the support she was getting from Kyle and the rest of the Braxtons they actually couldn't do any more for her. The only disappointment that she carried was the fact her mum had completely shut her out of their lives, Phoebe was always a daddy's girl growing up and part of her felt that he didn't have any knowledge that she was pregnant because he was still transferring money into her account every month. She often thought of ringing the house and maybe if her dad answered and knew the full story he might be willing to be part of her and her little unborn s life. The mirror began to fog up as the water had been flowing for a few minutes now so Phoebe slowly moved away from the mirror and into the shower.

"Hey Phoebe, how is everything" questioned Ricky as Phoebe walked out into the yard

"Not so bad" replied Phoebe as she sat down on one of the chairs "Do you know that part of me would love to head out and soak up the sun, enjoy a surf and a few beers"

Ricky looked over strangely at Phoebe "Why don't you, in fact why don't we both head to the beach make a day of it"

"I don't know" Phoebe replied reluctantly "Kyle came home early to spend time together but he is fast asleep at the moment"

"If you want leave a not for him and tell he to join us later" replied Ricky

"You are right, lets do it" smiled Phoebe "but I might exclude the surfing bit and the beers"

Phoebe finished writing the note for Kyle leaving it on the table. She then grabbed her bag while Ricky grabbed her bag and surfboard and smiled towards Phoebe "Lets do this then"

* * *

A little later Kyle was woken from his sleep when Brax banged loudly on the door "Are you staying in bed for the day mate" he quizzed

Kyle rubbed his eyes as he straightened up on the bed "I must have dozed off" he replied "Where is Phoebe"

"There is a note there for you, she is gone to the beach with Ricky" replied Brax "Do you want some brekkie"

"Depends on what you are putting on" replied Kyle as he pulled his on

"Well it depends what is in the fridge" stated Brax "Wow! we have eggs and bacon, someone must have done a shop"

"Great I will have both" replied Kyle as he sat down at the table "How is Case doing"

"He is all right, I wish he would just open his mouth and tell me what is going on in that head off his" replied Brax as he cracked the first egg off the side of the pan, then the second, third and fourth. "He is being discharged in a couple off days and the doc said we need to know if he is coming home and going back into the psychiatric unit"

"What are you going to do" quizzed Kyle "I mean I will back you no matter what you decide on"

"Cheers mate, because I will need all the help I can get to get him back on the straight and narrow"

"So I take it you have your mind made up then" replied Kyle "You are bringing him home"

Brax nodded his head in reply but deep down he was so scared he was make the wrong decision.

After the big breakfast off eggs and bacon Kyle decided to join Phoebe and Ricky on the beach while Brax had a snooze on the couch before he relieved Heath off his duty from the hospital.

* * *

Kyle strolled down towards the beach as the sun beamed down from the blue sky. In the distance he could see Phoebe laying on a towel on the sand. He never thought in a million years after there break up over a year ago that he could fall back in love so easily with her, but he did. Phoebe made his life complete and having a baby was going to be the next step for them both it was going to make his family complete.

"Hey babe" he replied as he sat down next to Phoebe on the sand "Sorry I bailed out so easily, but I was so exhausted"

"You are fine, I don't mind waiting for you" she replied "Could you rub some of this sun cream to my back"

"Sure no problem" he responded as he moved closer using his masculine hands to massage the sun cream on "How is that am I doing it gently enough as I don't want to hurt the baby"

Phoebe couldn't help but laugh "You can't hurt our baby as it is quite safe inside in its sack"

"I don't get it" asked a puzzled looking Kyle "What do you mean by a sack"

Phoebe straightened up still with a smile spread across her face as she opened up her bag and pulled out a book "Read this book it will tell you all you need to know"

"Oh, not that book again" he resorted "Here showed to me" as he sat back down and opened chapter one

"Wow! aren't you taking this daddy thing very serious" Ricky stated as she returned back from her surf shoving her board into the sand as she wrapped the towel around her body

"Don't you start on me" replied Kyle "But I must say it is quite interesting"

"I am sure it is" smiled Ricky "Was Brax at home when you left"

"Yea, he was having a sleep on the couch"

"Great! I must catch him before he heads back to the hospital, so on that note I will leave you two love birds to enjoy some time together that is if you can pull yourself away from that book" replied Ricky

"Ha ha" responded Kyle with a smug look on his face "Go on then we will catch up with you later"

* * *

Ricky placed her surf board in an upright position outside the door and entered into the living room where she found Brax still asleep on the couch. She went into the kitchen to put on the kettle but was a little taken back when she saw the sink full of dirty plates, pans, cups "Typical men" she frowned as she began to clear away the sink. After she had everything washed up she made herself a cuppa and went back into the living room making herself comfy in the arm chair. She sat there silently staring at the man she loved still fast asleep. She pulled up her bag and pulled out a box that contained a pregnancy test, she was two weeks late but deep down she didn't feel this was the right time. She couldn't be pregnant, not now, now with the way Casey was and the fact that Brax spent almost every night looking after him in the hospital. She wasn't even living at the Braxton's house, part of her was hoping that the result would be negative but part of her was hoping it would be positive.


End file.
